


That someone is You

by asphyl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Clubbing, Jealousy, Lapdance, Las Noches, M/M, Renji is clueless, Undercover, jealous Byakuya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 76,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphyl/pseuds/asphyl
Summary: All law enforcement know one truth- 'To catch a dangerous man, you have to use his woman.'When rookie cop, Abarai renji finds himself becoming the Boss' woman, his life takes an unexpected turn.if he cannot avoid becoming a mafia lords woman, then he'd be damned if he let anyone but himself take the kingpin down.





	1. changing times

Renji walked into the precinct very late, it was his first day in a new office. As cliched as it may have been, he was woken up by his phone ringing very loudly. Yumichika had wanted to know what he was doing and why he hadn’t yet made it to work.

He got up and raced to the bathroom, then into his clothes, virtually in and out in a matter of minutes. He hopped unto his power bike and rode to the office in a matter of minutes, weaving through traffic like a mad man.

He got in a little bit over nine a.m. How could he have slept for so long? He had closed his eyes for just a few more seconds after his alarm went off by six-thirty. At about the same time he had looked up to see his one-night stand sneaking out.

Anyway, here he was, and he hoped to reach his cubicle before he was noticed by anyone. He could see his name etched unto a name plaque, sitting on an empty desk. He should have known he was never that lucky. Just before his ass hit the soft cushion of his chair, he heard Yumichika's sing song voice.

“Renji, Yamamoto Taicho wants you in his office, now!”

Renji involuntarily froze, heads turned to look at him briefly. The stares were the ‘you're-in-trouble’ stares.

Yamamoto Taicho was the regional head of all the police divisions that covered from the first division in the Sereitei, to the last division in Karakura town, which was basically one third of Japan. 

He was known to favor this divisions precinct due to its proximity to his home even though he kept an office for himself in all his stations. And now, the captain commander was already looking for him on his very first day on transfer to his division.

Hopefully it was just to reprimand him for his lateness. Surely being that this was his first ever late arrival in this precinct – of course there will be more, but Yamamoto Taicho didn’t have to know about that – he expected to receive a simple swat on his hand as punishment.

It was unbelievable, just one day in a new station and already he was getting dragged in to see the chief. He slowly made his way around his desk, stalling. He dusted, placed a few personal things on the desk, twirled in his seat to test its movement, danced a jig in his head.

Anything he could do to shake off the hangover from last night, eventually he couldn’t put it off any longer. He walked slowly to the door that had YAMAMOTO GENRYUUSAI on it. His steps filled with trepidation, he knocked and pushed the door open and walked in.

He was unpleasantly surprised to see Yamamoto Sou-Taicho was not alone in his office. He stopped by the door wondering if he was interrupting a meeting.

“Abarai Renji,” Yamamoto Taicho said, “come in and close the door. This is a very private meeting.”

What exactly was going on? He shut the door but remained standing warily by the door. He would be excited if this meant a secret mission for him or going undercover, but this did not look like that kind of briefing.

“Come closer Renji.” Yamamoto Taicho encouraged.

It did no good however as he simply took a few more steps closer and stopped. In the room to Yamamoto Taicho’s left, sat his immediate commanding officer, Zaraki Kenpachi, whom they all called Kenpachi or Zaraki-Taicho when they were being formal.

A guy he could not recognize but rubbed him off wrongly already, sat to Yamamoto Taicho's right. Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika sat in the far-left corner, while Hinamori Momo and Matsumoto Rangiku sat in the far-right corner. It was not a good sign that Momo was twirling her thumbs nervously.

“I said come closer,” Yamamoto Taicho urged impatiently this time, “come and sit here.” He pointed to a chair directly opposite himself.

Renji was thinking the worst, at least he was trying to think, but now was the worst time to be hungover. He shuffled to the seat and lowered himself heavily into it. His body hurt all over, but he won’t give them the satisfaction of having something to complain about. Tardiness was more than enough, he won’t want to be thought incompetent through and through.

Was it the idea of his late coming that an entire panel had been summoned? Everyone in the police force knew Yamamoto Taicho was a no-nonsense kind of guy but everyone in the police academy also knew it was a close to impossible task to get Abarai Renji anywhere on time.

They all knew his fondness for being late for everything especially if he had had a drunken night out the previous night before. Didn’t they know following promotions, he would be out late last night celebrating? Frankly no one should blame him or expect him to have come in early.

Not at all and that was his absolute resolution on the matter. It was true the other occupants of the room, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto and Momo were also at the club last night and had managed to make it in early but they all probably had help waking up as they were roommates in a twin apartment.

It sounded like a good defense. He cleared his throat consciously. He would wait to hear the accusations before responding. He leaned backwards into the chair and tried to relax but he winced from the sharp pain in his bottom.

Damnit! He forgot briefly but the thoughts raced back into his mind from the previous night- his asshole receiving heavy frantic thrusting, breached and stretched repeatedly…  
He pushed the thoughts aside and leveled his gaze on Yamamoto Taicho who had a look that seemed to suggest that he knew exactly what was going on with his bottom. He couldn’t hold out anymore. He cleared his throat and said

“Yamamoto Taicho I am sorry for coming late today, if that’s what this is about. I promise to no longer be tardy…”

“Renji this is about your whereabouts last night.” Yamamoto Taicho interrupted him.

Renji's mind spun wildly. Did anyone know what happened. “Huh?” he croaked uneasily.

“I have been made aware by Matsumoto-san that you all were in Las Noches last night.”

Not sure where this was going to, he said shifting uncomfortably and agreeing reluctantly, “Umm yes sou-Taicho.” He wasn’t aware if his testimony was supposed to be contradictory to cover up for someone’s misdeeds. They had also not rehearsed alibis as there had simply been no need to.

Yamamoto Taicho was saying, “So please give us a brief report on what happened at Las Noches last night.”

Just great! Someone was in trouble and he didn’t know how to spin the story to help. Wait a minute, where was Izuru Kira? He was with them also last night and yet not in this room. His heart thumped wildly, was Izuru in trouble?

He was feeling a lot of confusion which heralded his protest, “Sou Taicho what is going on? I was under the impression our outing last night was purely a social outing having no relation whatsoever to work.”

It was only Renji who was a low-ranking officer that had the guts to speak to his seniors without fear, it had always been like that from the academy. It was also a thing that happened if he feared Izuru was in trouble. So, Matsumoto urged him with a cough and a nod.

“I understand, and it was, now go on, leave no bit unsaid.” Yamamoto Taicho said gently.

There was no way in all seven thousand galaxies he could tell the complete truth about last night but still he would try.

“Ok, Matsumoto approached me yesterday after the parade. She said she wanted to go clubbing and invited me and Izuru as friends she could trust. She said she knew one of the bouncers at Las Noches, that he was a friend and would let us into the club on such a busy night.”

That wasn’t what she said. What she said was that she had fucked him, and he would let them in at the crook of her one tiny finger. Las Noches on a Wednesday night was damn near impossible to get into if you were male after all, it was ladies night. 

Renji just wanted to see her get turned down just so he could laugh about it for years to come. That was how he got roped in. he hadn’t even dressed spectacularly since he had hoped to be back in bed early.

He had put on a pair of black shredded jeans and a white sleeveless shirt which had several silver pins on it. He put his hair up in a ponytail and he was good to go. Matsumoto had even teased him about his ability to look sexy even when wearing ‘drab’ as she had arrived at his apartment to pick him up. They proceeded to the meet point where they met up with Izuru, Momo, Ikkaku and Yumi.

“When we got to the club, we were let in. We had a couple of drinks, I danced with a couple of people and when I got tired I left for home. I was exhausted and overslept this morning, again Taicho I'm sorry.”

Yamamoto Genryuusai looked fit to be tied.

“Are you deliberately trying to be evasive?” he demanded.

“No Sou Taicho. I do beg your pardon.” Renji replied bewildered by his commander’s anger.

“Abarai Renji, the varied reports I've got about last night say, you went dancing and gave someone a lap dance, after which the both of you left the club together.”

Renji blushed deep red, how could Sou-Taicho have known? His bisexuality was something even he still denied, and why was he getting interrogated for something so personal to himself? He had never wanted to freak his friends out or even himself.

It was a side of himself he painstakingly hid from all who knew him. He won’t even admit it in his dreams, yet here it was being brandished in his face. His eyes darted around in a panic trying to catch someone’s eyes to give him a hint towards an escape route.

“Sou-Taicho you must be mistaken…” he began in a stammer.

“Renji do you know who Kuchiki Byakuya is?” Yamamoto Taicho asked stern voiced.

“Yes of course, I do. I know who Kuchiki Byakuya is.” He began searching his mind for knowledge “He is the leader of some- ummm- yakuza family? Clan? Or so I think. I'm sorry Sou-Taicho I don’t recall my lectures at the academy very well.”

He noticed Matsumoto's facial expression had gone from full blown panic, to pity, to disbelief in just a few seconds. Zaraki Kenpachi gave a snort. Yumichika rolled his eyes hard in exasperation and said

“Obviously you don’t Renji, because you gave Kuchiki Byakuya a lap dance last night.”

Renji's world tilted. Literally. Flashing images of heated breath on his skin, his ears, hard panting behind him from face buried into the skin of his neck, fast thrusts, hot whispers in tandem with clutching fingers, his answering whimpers…

“What?” he croaked, frightened now, “It can’t be.”

“Now that you know who you were gyrating all over last night, care to tell us what went on between you both?” 

Renji felt the bile rising in his throat before he could react. The mixture of fear, nausea, vertigo and his hangover did not bode well for him. He fled the office without warning, rushing to the men's toilets.

He felt hot and cold simultaneously, he was confused as fuck, mostly he was afraid for himself. He shut himself in a cubicle and emptied his stomach into the toilet. He was hyperventilating. It had been years since he had a panic attack. He tried to calm down taking in deep breaths.

The night before began to replay in his mind and the images married themselves to the things he had heard about the man called Kuchiki-Taicho. His stomach felt heavy with a tiny part of it fluttering softly.

*** 

He had been grinding hips with Kira even though Kira had a boyfriend- the genius detective Hisagi Shuuhei. Although Kira never hid the existence of his awesome boyfriend, he also complained about Hisagi's hermitic behavior. And Kira always was down for a good outing. Not to mention it never stopped him from flirting outrageously with guys on those outings.

Renji was not exempt from his flirtings but Kira knew Renji was harmless, he trusted him enough to dance raunchily with him or get aroused with him and not get sexually harassed. And Renji had been trying to grind on Kira's pretty bottom when Ichimaru Gin had strolled into the club, making his way to the bar.

Renji could never understand the unholy attraction Kira had for that snake. He might be a decorated police officer, but something just didn’t sit well with Renji about Gin. The fact that he never tried to stop Kira's adulations of him only made Renji's suspicion grow.

Ichimaru Taicho was Kira's idol and role model in the entire police force so Renji tried his best to put up with hearing about him from Kira or seeing Kira go berserk whenever he saw him. Kira was across the room before he could say ‘Hey’ and he was left standing alone amongst gyrating bodies.

He had spun around to return to their booth when the sea of bodies on his left parted and Renji saw him. He was being escorted by eight body guards, four preceding him and four coming up at his rear. 

In retrospect that should have been the first sign that he was a man of the underworld, but Renji had barely registered his surroundings, he was mesmerized by the sight of the young sexy man who passed him rather very close. He exuded raw energy and overwhelming confidence as he walked by.

Lust slammed into Renji's gut like a closed fist and he stared at him, hooked immediately on his looks and aura. The flashing lights of the club did nothing to detract from his beauty.

He was tall but not as tall as Renji, slender and clad in an immaculate black suit, white crisp shirt underneath. The lack of a tie left the neckline open revealing pale flesh like translucent white alabaster. His long black hair held down by a bony contraption floated softly fanning out behind him.

His features were borderline soft and feminine, almond eyes, straight nose which hovered over small pink lips, and when he lifted his eyes to glance at Renji, grey quartz arrested his movement causing Renji to stop and let his sexy body float past him. 

He had the eyes of a god, and even in this sweat filled zone, Renji could still perceive his soft scent linger in his nose when he had long passed. Renji's eyes followed him. He didn’t just exude delicate beauty, he reeked of power and robbed Renji of all sensible thought.

Renji could not muster a decent thought after he had seen the man. He recalled now that most heads turned briefly but when they saw who was passing, they averted their gaze. Not Renji, he had stared and stared shamelessly.

He knew he could not go home without talking to said man at least once. Renji had watched as he walked to the entrance of the VIP section leading up a set of stairs. He had sat, and his men positioned themselves at strategic corners surrounding him effectively and deterring anyone who might think to approach him.

That wasn’t good for his resolve. Maybe he was an heir to a billionaire industry, he did look young, maybe about Renji's age. The differences of their social class would do nothing to deter him tonight. He was resolute as he drew closer until he had gotten a better view of him from another corner.

Renji saw another tall, very handsome man, who was slightly older than him, with curly brown hair, slicked backwards save for a stray lock that curled unto his forehead just a bit shy of his glasses, join the young man. Jealousy curled deep in Renji's belly and he didn’t bother to shake it off.

They shook hands, drinks were served immediately, with a clink of glasses they drank, speaking to each other with their heads close. They seemed very close. Was this his boyfriend? Renji disliked the brown-haired guy instantly.

As he watched closely, he saw the pale raven would lean in to listen but keep a slight space between them both and when the brunette laid a hand on his knee at some point, he was quick to lift it up and toss it away. Renji cheered in his heart as he got the feeling it was an uncomfortable meeting for the raven. And Renji of all people will know, he had a sixth sense for these things.

A briefcase was placed on the table and opened. Some papers were passed to the brunette who adjusted his glasses to take a brief look before putting them away, some more talk before the raven relaxed. Curly brunette got up with the briefcase and exited while some girls were let into the booth.

Renji watched the brunette weave through people in the room to exit through a door Renji had not been aware of earlier. He could only see it now that he had somehow weaved his own way to a vantage point on the DJ’s stand.

He felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned to see one of the bouncers. He gave him an awkward smile thinking he was about to be thrown out of the club now for staring at important club guests.

“Matsumoto's friend?” he asked.

Renji nodded and tried to relax, he didn’t have his friends for a backup fight, but he didn’t want to leave without first seeing the raven up close. He didn’t recognize the dude but if he knew Matsumoto, then it was best he didn’t attack him.

“Allow me to show you into the VIP section.” He offered.

That was a surprise. Matsumoto had said nothing about being able to get into the VIP section and knowing her, if it was on the table as an option, they won’t have been able to get her to shut up about it.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth anyway, Renji hopped to it, following him closely, eager to be near the pale heir. They were let in through a different entrance where no bodyguards stood. He was given a tour and introduced to people he should probably remember.

There was the mayor of some town, several top politicians in their own booth, beautiful women – so many classy women- all greeting him like he was a star. The atmosphere here was completely different, even the music was. He couldn’t understand how the noise didn’t filter in from the regular club. 

Renji stood out like a sore thumb. His casual clothing, his red hair, his tattoos… the pale raven was briefly forgotten as he became self-conscious, tugging at his clothes and trying to remain calm. What had he ever been thinking, following a man into this place?

He spoke to this person and that person, but he always made intelligent conversation. He was an intelligent officer of the law anyway, top of his class with his only flaw being his inability to get anywhere on time by himself.

Wine glass after wine glass containing the most delicious and probably most expensive champagne Renji had ever had before, was pressed into his hands and he drank as he moved around from person to person. They all flirted with him outrageously, both men and women, some even touching him lightly.

He was determined though to end up talking to who he came here for. A quick search of the perimeter revealed Matsumoto was not in the VIP section. He began to suspect there was more to this invite than he could see.

He was becoming inebriated especially since he had mixed his alcohols now. Or was there something in his champagne? He turned to the escorting bodyguard and whispered to him, expressing his desire to meet the man in the far end booth, yes, the man with the long black hair.

Finally, he was led towards the booth he wanted to go to. He could see it was a bit full now. There were more young ladies about six of them, and three boys that looked barely legal in it, all dancing or engaged in some activity. The curly brunette was also back in the seat beside the raven.

Two ladies- a redhead and a blonde- were in a corner rubbing all over each other, furiously kissing and pinching their nipples that were barely clad. The music here was a bit loud, but he could still hear it when people spoke.

As Renji mustered his courage and moved in further. The curly brunette got to his feet and approached them, he glanced at Renji who did not feel like acknowledging him. He stopped to whisper into the bouncer’s ear and walked out with bouncer following him.

Renji saw white powder lined on the table and the pale raven was holding something up and teasing a big bosomed lady, who snatched it after several attempts. It was a hundred-dollar bill, she rolled it hastily, bent forward to snort at the powder.

The first line disappeared quickly, then the second, then the third… why wasn’t he stopping her? even Renji knew one line was enough. She dropped like a sack in a dazed euphoric haze to the floor. The raven looked bored, he rolled his eyes and sat back into his seat.

His eyes flitted across the room and landed on Renji as he stared at him. The eyes that stared back were predator cold. He gave a tiny nod to Renji, eyes still locked on him. Renji knew he had permission to approach the man.

He did not waste time to think about anything else. He approached the little lord who quickly kicked away the stumped coke girl and patted the sofa beside him where the brunette had just recently vacated. 

Renji was quick to take the seat and gave him a sexy grin as if they were the best of friends from childhood. The raven leaned forward and drew out three lines of powder on the table in front of them. Even from here he could see it was top grade cocaine. 

He watched the raven draw close to him as he had watched him do severally tonight to the brunette.

“Here, share with me. If you can take all three at once, you get to keep the dollar bill.” He said with a deep resonant voice, holding out another hundred-dollar bill. 

It washed over Renji making him shudder with need. He knew he had been attracted to this man from first sight, but he didn’t think up close, the attraction would double in intensity.

“Keep your money, I don’t need it. And I'm sorry I don’t use.” Renji stammered, feeling out of sync. He wanted to please this man instinctively, but he won’t be someone he was not, just to do that.

Dark grey eyes turned to him sharply with disbelief in them before he simply put the bag away, sweeping off the powder on the table away casually and said, “How about a dance then?”

A dance was perfect. With a smile on his lips, Renji got to his feet and began to sway with the music. Renji was the best dancer he knew, the best dancer in the entire police force, possibly the best dancer in the entire Japan. 

Legend had it that when he danced, he looked so sexy that women fell over themselves to dance with him or to fuck him. And there had been stories and more stories told about what happened when Renji danced. He could tell many for himself, several casual fucks he had had on dancefloors.

He tried to pull the raven up, but he shook his head slightly. 

“You want to watch me dance then? Don’t worry prepare to meet your kryptonite.” Renji boasted with a grin.

He began to shuffle his hips and at the same time move his hips suggestively. His last-minute decision to give the raven a lap dance would be a decision that changed his life.

Moving to the beat, sliding his fingers up his body in a sexy glide, gently pressing his body in tiny grasps as he moved, mimicking what it would look like if the raven were to touch him, to explore his body. This was the exact kind of dancing Kira loved to practice on him and he mimicked him unconsciously.

He had initially meant to tease the raven for refusing to get up and dance, but it had morphed suddenly into an uncontrollable desire to do anything to keep the ravens attention on him, and he was rewarded.

A light entered those dark grey eyes and Renji knew at once he had him. He moved closer and straddling him, began grinding on him. Those hands flew to his hips and grasped tightly, Renji even heard him gasp softly and his eyes widen so slightly, if Renji was not who he was, he'd have missed it entirely.

Renji danced off him and grinning still swinging his hips he beckoned again. The raven leaned forward and with a slow smirk, he reached to grab Renji's crotch in a crass manner, getting a handful of Renji goodies. What! Renji was affronted.

The raven clearly did not expect it when Renji slapped his hand away rather painfully.

“Control yourself man, I'm not gay and I'm not a whore.” Renji reprimanded still dancing without pause to the beat or the movement of his hips.

Maybe it was the alcohol in his bloodstream, maybe it was the lust he was currently suffering from, but Renji felt so light, so good he couldn’t care less if the raven didn’t want to dance.

The raven was even hotter with the surprise etched on his face. For the first time, he smiled that evening. He sat back, sprawled his legs open and drawled, “So you're not gay but you're dancing for me, like that.”

Renji's answering grin was infectious when he replied casually, “You're the one who refuses to have fun dancing with me. It could be fun-see?” he danced forward in between those spread legs and danced back out. “You could be touching me right now. See?”

Renji turned around and wriggled his ass in the raven’s face. He heard a short laugh right before two arms circled his waist and brought him down on the ravens laps hard. He couldn’t help the laugh that broke out of his lips as he'd been caught so unceremoniously. He couldn’t believe how he was playing with this stranger as if he was close like himself and Kira.

“I see you're determined to be ground upon tonight.” Renji panted, letting his lustful urges rise to the surface. He was getting what he'd wanted- to be close to this beautiful man. He wriggled harder as though trying to get away yet not putting any real effort in.

The raven groaned and tightened his arms around him and he felt the growing thickness in the raven’s pants answer his moving body.

That was when one of the guards emptied the cubicle leaving them alone. The guards seemed to rearrange their positions, guarding the entrance of the booth from both inside out outside the VIP section.

He ignored everything- music, eyes, hands around him, rapid swelling of his own cock- he rubbed his butt harder on that poking peak. He pretended he could not feel the ravens arousal as he began rutting backwards.

When he felt the raven bury his nose in the crook of his neck and inhale deeply, Renji froze. His hips froze. No one had ever sniffed him so wantonly. It was kind of strange. A hand moved to grip his hips tight and urged him to move it once more, his tongue snaking out to trace a tattoo on his bicep.

He set a moderate grinding pace. It was obvious to anyone looking now-if anyone could see them- that the two of them were getting each other off. He was straining painfully against his jeans, unsure who was seducing who at this point.

The penis in the pants beneath him, between his butt cheeks was now clearly very hard. A moment of hesitation came on him and he tried to pull away to no avail. What if he was forcing himself on this…he pulled harder before the command came.

“Stop! Just sit still for a bit.”

He sat feeling weird, listening to the soft gasps all coming from the man behind him, whose lips were so close to his ears. He himself struggling to control his raging arousal. He couldn’t ever remember being this turned on ever.

The raven pressed in closer, his lips on the shell on Renji's right ear now, he whispered “I want to fuck you so bad tonight.”

An involuntary groan tore out of his throat revealing his own helpless horniness

“Come with me at once.” He ordered his tone neither brooking disobedience nor offering a possibility of an out. Renji didn’t know why he felt compelled to do as told.

He shoved Renji off his perch on his laps and adjusted the fat outline of his dick, got up and walked away, out of the booth and out of sight.

Renji fled feeling wringed inside out. What had he been doing and no less in a public place where thousands of eyes had possibly seen him. He was a respectable officer of the law for heaven’s sake. He glanced around trying to find Matsumoto or Ikkaku… anyone…he was in full blown panic now. There was no way he would be able to explain why he suddenly wanted to go home. 

He burst out to the alley at full run when he exited through a side door he had not known even led out of the club, but he was so grateful to be out in the cold air. He took in deep breaths of the cool air, his sanity rushing back in, calming down a bit.

Like a ghost, he was suddenly there beside Renji, “lets go.” He said with a sound of urgency in his voice, his eyes darting around, he was alone so maybe he was nervous without his bodyguards. 

He grasped Renji by his elbow and propelled them quickly towards a recently vacated taxi. It had happened in the blink of an eye. Once inside the taxi with bodies pressed so close together, he realized the raven won’t give his own address, so he gave his instead.

He had felt that rush of hot desire breaking over him once again. The raven had touched him in several places all through the journey to his room, inflaming him repeatedly, never giving him any rest from his intentions.

That was how Renji had found himself royally fucked bent over his sofa. There had been no preambles in his apartment, no real kisses except those hastily pressed to his body, open mouthed and hot wet presses on his skin.

The raven had ravaged his body repeatedly, hungrily, like a beast starved for weeks. On his sofa, his floor, his shower stall when he tried to wash off for bed, in his bed and that morning before he sneaked out of Renji's apartment.

They had used no protection, he had been given barely no preparation, but his puffy hole had stretched eagerly to swallow the fat cock pumped up his backside. All the reasons why he was feeling ashamed when he woke up this morning. 

How could he ever have guessed the owner of that pleasurable cock was none other than Kuchiki fucking Taicho- the mafia boss of all mafia bosses.

*** 

He pulled himself together and went back to Yamamoto Taicho's office. He sat down apologetically claiming he was hung over and could barely remember much but the events of the night were worth a retelling in the face of this new development.

When Renji sat back in the seat, the weasel like man began to talk much to Yamamoto Taicho's chagrin.

“Kuchiki Byakuya is the youngest lord to take over the Kuchiki clan. He was barely out of his teenage years when he did. And yet even then, he was already a growing legend. The clan itself is a mystery but its twenty-eight lord is shrouded in more mystery than the proof of existence of alien life forms.”

“No one who really knows him talks about him. No one knows exactly what goes on in the clan. All its members and associates are tighter lipped than a sealed submerged submarine. The clan’s members are fiercely loyal to their lord.”

“They are liked to a cult, in fact legend has it that the original mafia family in all of Japan is the Kuchiki family. Their wealth has been handed down through generations. No one can quantify it, no one can completely trace its roots.”

“It’s a clan so powerful even the government has little or no say in its running. All Kuchiki land is prohibited by law to anyone not from clan Kuchiki. That includes the police and other law enforcement agencies. All attempts at nullifying that law have proven abortive which again is a true testament to the clan’s power.”

“Other legends of the clan include the infamous Onmitsukido, the stealth force of the clan, said to have trained secretly and produced the best assassins the world has.”

“So, you can see why the government has been trying for years to bring such a danger to book and attempt gaining order. Yet somehow, generation after generation has seen no promise or hope for an infiltration until last night.”

“Last night Kuchiki Byakuya took a taxi with a certain redheaded man from the club, the Las Noches owned by one the biggest gangsters in operation these days, Sosuke Aizen. We suspect something big is in the offing.”

“So, do you see Renji why it is very important- your activities last night and why the government wants to know what happened last night? It was a rare crack in the clan heads activities.”

Renji eyed the unknown man feeling peeved. He simply had a bad feeling about the man and did not trust him one bit. He cleared his throat and began retelling the story, telling as much truth as he could yet filling it with so many unnecessary details.

The map of Las Noches, the secret doors and their locations, the acoustics of the club, the people he saw in the VIP lounge, the songs the DJ played, the types of drinks bought and served. He tried to tell the whole truth up till the moment he and Byakuya got into the taxi, and almost all their flirtations were left out.

“So, he got out at Pistar junction, very close to the bridge and thanked me for letting him share my taxi, then he left, and I went home too. To be honest I was offended that he took me out of my way to go to the bridge and left me with the bill to pay.” Renji concluded with a complain

Renji had embellished the story, hoping all the while no one would figure out what truly happened.

The creepy man said, “So you're saying you witnessed drug use at Las Noches and by Kuchiki-Taicho?”

“Yes, I did witness drug use, but I told you, not by Kuchiki himself, he only offered it to me when the other lady slacked off. I think It belonged to the lady.” And now he was defending the yakuza boss.

“And you did nothing about that as a police officer.” The man accused.

“I was on a free day and like I said, I’d have reported it had I been allowed to settle into my desk this morning before being summoned here.”

“Alright, you said you saw him discussing business with a brown-haired man, could you look through these photos and see if he's in any of them?”

A bunch of pictures were slid across the table to him, he dug through them eventually picking one out. It wasn’t clear and was taken from an angle as the man had exited a building. He handed it to Sou-Taicho who handed it after a glance to the man.

“Aizen Sosuke.” He said gravely.

A chill ran down Renji's spine he had been so close to the two most dangerous men in the underworld of yakuza's. He looked visibly shaken.

“You may go but please keep an open mind, we may have work for you Abarai Renji.” The man said dismissively and Renji hated him in that instant. They all got up – Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Momo- and left the office.

Renji in a daze walked to his cubicle and tried to settle down to do some work. He started when Yumi’s head popped over his low wall and he said in a conspiratory whisper

“You fucked him, didn’t you?”

“What? I did not!”

“Ok he fucked you and thats why you lied about it. You know I know when you're lying right. I know the Pistar bridge story is bullshit.”

“Go away Yumi, I have work to do.” Renji groaned as Yumichika retreated.


	2. Blame it on the alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what had happened according to Byakuya

Byakuya's eyes opened and subsequently danced round the not-so unfamiliar surroundings still shrouded in darkness. He lay still for a bit, still groggy from his deep sleep. He couldn’t recall when last, he had slept so thoroughly, completely blanked out in the last couple of years.

That fact in itself was cause for alarm. His hand shot upwards to slide beneath his pillow, looking for his favorite sword- Senbonzakura. One of the ritual symbols of his clan and claim to aristocracy and nobility. Without fail, it was meant to be resting at arm’s length in its sheath. Only it was not today.

Inexplicable fear ripped through his gut and he tried to shove it out of his mind. He was at the top of the food chain amongst both the yakuza and the citizens of the land, he had nothing to fear- except that he did.

Starting with the fact that there was always someone out to kill him, concluding quickly with him always wanting to eliminate an enemy. He had enemies by his fortune of birth, he had enemies by his necessitated societal standing, some people wanted him dead simply for breathing.

He found he couldn’t move the right side of his body in addition to being unable to find Senbonzakura. The lack of his sword made him feel naked. Wait a minute, the salient truth of his nakedness at that moment, crept over him slowly. Again, he felt that sensation of panic he was unaccustomed to, try to overwhelm him and make his chest tight.

 _‘I've got to find Senbon, I've got to get out of here’_ he thought _‘have I the great Kuchiki lord been_ _kidnapped and disgracefully stripped of his clothing? Impossible! ‘move move move’_ he chanted to himself while groping and fumbling around in the dark, at least his left limbs were mobile.

He froze as a warm naked body rolled and pressed into his side sharply impeding his movement and bringing swiftly to his attention that there was a hangover headache flirting behind his eyeballs. The scent of cinnamon mixed with something earthy and the thick scent of body fluids hung in the air and all at once his memories flooded back in.

Red hot mane of flowing crimson hair fanned out on sky blue sheets beside him. It pushed to foremind the image of a tight butt, grinding upon him playfully, clad in skin tight jeans. His cock had filled rapidly then as it began to fill up again this morning.

And without permission, Byakuya was hard and horny with his morning wood stiffly pressing eagerly into the redhead’s hip. He recalled the confident body movement as he had pressed his body wantonly over his in the process of the lap dance.

The redhead knew he was damn sexy and irresistible. Byakuya as a rule never responded to such temptations in the past but last night, something had been different about last night. Yes, it had all begun last night when he had gone to meet up with that nasty piece of work, Sosuke Aizen.

Despite his displeasure at the prospect of doing business with Aizen, he was smart enough to acknowledge that he was a necessary evil to the clan and his recent plans. Aizen knew this and had insisted on taking the meeting in his godforsaken night club Las Noches.

Byakuya didn’t go to public places and get drunk, in fact he wasn’t even sure when last, he had gotten drunk. The bastard must've snuck something into his drink. He was reluctant to admit his entire behavior last night had been anything close to his fault.

He was meant to be a perfect boss in every way and last night, his guards had seen a side of him, he had always kept to himself. His every-now-and-then attraction to some random guy. And the redhead from the club reeked of all his weaknesses in a guy.

He was lean and muscled. His skin had been a glorious tan and those tattoos…damn!! His wit, his perfect smile, the hunger in his eyes that had nothing to do with Byakuya's money or perceived power. A hunger he had reciprocated without thought.

The temptation had worn out his caution quickly. His eager hands had tried to find out his growing fascination for those tattoos, the scent of his skin was intoxicating, the softness of his red hair, the sharp grinding of their hips together. He couldn’t hold back anymore then than now.

His hand curled painfully into the hip beside him. Sliding over the curved hip bone, he caressed one more time the hot body beside him.

When the redhead sleepily turned into him like clockwork, just like he had always belonged by his side, sleeping so trustingly, curling himself into his hungry hands, Byakuya felt the bottom of his world begin to fall away again. It was the same sinking feeling he'd felt in the club. The same feeling, he had desperately wanted to attribute to being drugged.

The redhead’s eyes had opened and fixed on him, eyes full of mutual longing. The movement he made was foreign and unfocused. He flipped that lean sexiness over and mounted him quickly. Sinking into hot wetness easily stretching to accommodate his stiff member, the soft moan of pleasure from the redhead urging him on.

His hips snapped forward, fast and hard with increasing tandem. Wild sounds falling out of his lips to mix with the sleepy grunts made by pliant bed partner. Byakuya fucked into him as good as he deserved, his lips pressing kisses against his skin as redhead gripped his sheets for purchase.

His cock had massaged the clenching opening quickly and desperately. Even as he took him Byakuya began to understand his current predicament. The combination of those tanned cheeks beneath his hips, his hot response to the glow rising within, the scorching heat… he was not sure he would ever have enough of this.

He looked down to observe the pained pleasure the redhead expressed on his face. It made him pull out further and drive in deeper with determination. He pursued that release with fervor, and when he felt the easy clenching around him, tightening further, gripping harder, wringing out his orgasm as the redhead climaxed beneath him.

Byakuya felt a sense of pride bloom in his chest. The ability to fuck a partner to orgasm so easily and untouched was not an everyday occurrence. Like the longing for an opiate based drug, he knew he would be back for more.

He pulled out after catching his breath, put on his clothes as he watched his redhead stretch his feline self over the sheets in satisfaction, glance over at him putting on his clothes, then he turned over and fell into a sound sleep. Byakuya let himself out quietly.

***

Kuchiki Byakuya was late and not just late to work, possibly missing. His head of security, Yoruichi Shihoin, the assassin princess as she was known in their circles, was pacing frantically. She was furious as she paced the corridors of the Kuchiki manor.

Someone was going to be fired for this incident at the very least, she promised herself. Worst case scenario, she was ready to murder someone brutally.

It had been so long since Byakuya did something so ridiculous and rebellious which had been years shortly before his father’s death.

No one had been expecting his behavior last night. He had given his guards the slip easily and when they had called her frantically to report his disappearance she had only held off on the urge to raid Las Noches for so long. She was running out of patience and self-control.

Had she not impressed upon him enough the need for his self-preservation and protection. She could bet all her life’s savings and noble blood that this all had to do with Aizen Sosuke.

She calmly tried to convince herself to not react prematurely. Byakuya could not have been kidnapped, that was beginning to be clear. No ransom call had been made. And Aizen had called again this morning, he sounded eager to do business with the clan.

He wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that now would he? She had gone over all intel they had on him to find a loop hole. He seemed as clean as a gangster could be. He also knew the consequences of doing anything to harm the current Kuchiki lord.

Everyone in the underworld knew. Yoruichi had sent a clear message after Byakuya had ascended unto the throne following the assassination of his father, Kuchiki Sojun.

“Good morning Kuchiki Taicho.” The chorus of voices from men downstairs sent her into a run. She sprinted with speed that made it almost impossible to not run into the grumpy looking lord who was making a hasty retreat towards his room.

“Byakuya we need to talk.” She demanded as soon as she laid eyes on him.

“Can’t it wait, I'm in no mood for a lecture.” He said sounding like his fuse was short that morning.

“No, it can’t. Do I have to follow you around now to ensure your safety?” she plowed on in rebuff

He stopped abruptly, coiled like a cobra ready to strike. He turned to her with a look that reminded her that she might be over reacting. His demeanor dark, quiet and angry. The dark stare made her throat go dry. The silence dragging indefinitely.

“No one ensures my safety beside me Yoruichi-san.”

She knew he only addressed her with honorifics in reminder that he was only holding back since she was one of his long-time instructors in self-defense. She understood, she nodded her consent curtly in succession.

“Now if that is all, you may leave.” He was short on his commands. He was certainly not in a good mood. She decided to rile him up a bit. Test the tiger to see if it still had sharp teeth.

“What? No explanations for your latest disappearance?”

The door to his room slammed shut in her face rudely. He had still been wearing his clothes from the night before. She smirked and left. Sooner or later, she would find out what had him so twisted this morning.

Byakuya went straight for his shower, letting his clothing fall scattered in a trail as he took them off one after the other, leaving them where they fell.

He let his thoughts roam as the hot water pummeled his skin. The ride home was an eye opener. He had not had his wallet on him and the cab man had been rude about it. He hadn’t cared. He hadn’t had a murderous thought in…over ten hours. He had been treated like a regular person for the first time in over ten years.

He had almost smiled at the frustration the cab man had experienced when realizing he was going to have to wait for all the check points into Kuchiki manor. He had not cared about how he had slowly gone from rude cab guy to silent cab guy after he saw the reaction from at least a dozen men to his passenger.

He had not cared because he had been going over his recent behavior repeatedly in his mind. He was clearly not thinking properly, and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to redo the entire night.

The worst part of it all was he didn’t know the redheads name, and he so desperately wanted to pick up a phone and call him… for… what exactly? As he stood under the shower sieving through his thoughts he concluded.

He wanted to see the redhead again. And it wasn’t just about sex. He was curious about how they ended up together. He especially wanted to know if he had been set up by Aizen.

***

By lunch hour, Renji was a hot mess. He just couldn’t function in anyway productive. What had he gotten himself into? What would his life become?

Kuchiki fucking Byakuya? The man of his dreams had quickly morphed into the man of his nightmares. He shoved down a salad because he had no appetite whatsoever. His skin was covered in a thin film of sweat despite the cold air from the central conditioning vents.

Again, he mulled over the night that had become such a terror, what god damned thing had he been thinking? Why the lap dance? He didn’t even really know what he had been doing. Kira was the one more into seductive dancing between them both.

Talking about Kira, where was he? Renji had not spotted his pale blond mop for even a second today. He hoped nothing had happened while his back was turned and getting ass fucked. He really needed to talk to him about last night. He didn’t have too many friends he could trust.

The few people he could talk to were Matsumoto or Yumichika but they both heard his false story about last night. He didn’t want to have to admit he was a liar. Not to mention, Yumi was not only a favorite of a higher-ranking officer- Ikkaku Madarame, but he had gotten lucky to become his partner. They also seemed to have left the precinct to work on a case.

Speaking of partners, he decided to go and find out if he'd been assigned with Kira as per his earlier request before he got stuck with someone he did not like or want.

Resolved, he abandoned the salad and proceeded to Zaraki Taicho’s office. He knocked twice and waited. Finally, from inside he heard the booming gravelly voice

“Come in Renji.”

He felt mild surprise that Zaraki knew it was him. He pushed the door open and went in.

Inside, Zaraki sat in his chair looking larger than life. He wasn’t wearing the standard uniform like other officers. He was dressed in a black kimono and his hair was in his signature spiky style. Renji found him highly unorthodox and that gave him a certain admiration for the man.

“I was just about to send for you Renji, please sit.” He gestured to a chair opposite him.

This day was beginning to look repetitive but Renji sat all the same not before his brow had shot up in a questioning move.

“I know you put in a request to be assigned Izuru Kira as your partner,” Zaraki began “While I would have granted that initially, recent events have made that impossible.”

He let the information sink slowly while giving pause. Renji felt his heart sinking gradually.

“I can’t do so for two reasons. First and most important is, he has already been assigned as per the request of a captain, and I agree its better you young officers be paired up with a senior partner for the time being.”

“But Zaraki Taicho…” he began to protest but the look in Zaraki's eyes stopped him.

“The second reason is your recent involvement with the yakuza.”

“But Taicho!” he exclaimed again then decided to try and stay calm and hear him out. The look on Zaraki’s face helping him make the decision quickly

Fucking stupid Byakuya was ruining his life when he barely even knew him. He swore softly under his breath and Kenpachi continued without acknowledging his discomfiture

“Due to said involvement, firstly, you have been assigned to me as my second partner. Secondly, you are going undercover with me as your handler.”

“Huh? What?!” Renji morosely croaked.

“This meeting here will be counted as our first briefing. You will prepare yourself and always remember, going undercover as a rookie is no small task. You will be outfitted at the supplies unit by officer Seizo Harugasaki, he knows what you will be needing for an operation of this magnitude.”

He motioned to a folder in front of Renji which he was only noticing at that moment.

“That folder is the little we have on the Kuchiki princess. Familiarize yourself with the information in it. Any questions?”

“As a matter of fact, yes I do. I do not know this Kuchiki man, why do I have to go undercover for him? plus it was just a shared cab ride, he won’t contact me again I promise.”

Renji protested desperately. He did not want to do this, he meant to avoid it by any means necessary.

Kenpachi rose to his feet, having a moment of silence, he walked to his window and traffic gazed for a long time which made Renji even more uncomfortable than ever.

“I know this is asking too much from you, especially at such an early stage of your career, so I’d be generous with my patience for today but if you ever lie to me again rookie, you'd regret the day you decided to join the force.”

Kenpachi's voice was low and cold. He didn’t have to ask Renji if he understood what he said.

Renji felt a chill run down his back. This man was not just unorthodox, he was dangerous. And for a police officer to carry such an aura was not very encouraging. Zaraki Kenpachi also had scary stories attached to his name. Renji swallowed hard before croaking

“I understand.”

When Kenpachi turned around he had a solid look on his face. This was no joke. The eyepatch on his eye made him look even more menacing. He strode to the edge of his desk, sat and said still in that low voice

“Now you and I know it was not just a cab ride and I do respect that you're the kind that keeps his mouth shut. I believe it’s a trait the Kuchiki will find likeable in you.”

“But Taicho, why would anyone even think the Kuchiki boss would… let’s say want to see me again?”

Kenpachi broke into a laugh which did not last long when he observed the bewilderment on his subordinate’s face.

“You really don’t know do you? Or are you pretending to be dumb?”

Renji just looked at him with unconcealed curiosity. Kenpachi laughed disbelievingly for a few more minutes before continuing

“I see now what made him look. Underneath your ‘dumb’ there’s something even I want to find out if it truly exists.”

“What?” Renji shifted uneasily, was his captain flirting with him? He felt even more confused.

“Kuchiki-Taicho took over the Kuchiki clan roughly ten years ago. Shortly after he did, his wife died under mysterious circumstances.”

 _Wow he used to be married._ Renji wondered to himself making sure he did not interrupt his captain who was in mid speech.

“From the moment she passed on up until last night, he has not been seen or rumored to have taken interest in any one else.”

“He did not take interest in me Taicho.”

“Yet he let you come close enough to him to give him a lapdance. Kuchiki-Taicho does not like to be touched. Are you aware?

The picture of how the raven gripped his hand and shoved it over his rampant erection to show him how to stroke him briefly flashed again behind his eyes. He had goosepimples rise behind his neck from the thought alone.

“No Taicho.”

“Its all in that folder. Little pieces of information about him. Everything else is a void. Never have we ever had such difficulty building a profile on any character. Whatever we can find about him we would gladly receive. This is your mission officer Abarai.”

Renji did not like what he was hearing.

“You will be solely responsible for filling up this folder with information on who Kuchiki Byakuya is. And perhaps someday you will be decorated as the man who brought down the yakuza's topmost boss.”

Renji felt the fear growing in his bones mixed with a dangerous dose of adrenalin. He might be the man who brings down the yakuza, but he might also be the man that gets killed in the line of duty.

“What say you Abarai Renji?” Kenpachi was asking.

“I …” Renji began, “…Can I think about it overnight Taicho?”

Zaraki stared at him for long before saying, “Ok, take tonight but tomorrow we start. I believe you will find it in you to serve your country well Renji. A lot is riding on the initiation and success of this.”

Kenpachi straightened out his long frame and retreated to his seat. It was a dismissal for sure.

Renji could see he was not really being given a choice. He grabbed the folder and walked out to his desk.

Glancing in it, he saw there was not much in it.

A picture of a teenage Byakuya sitting on some stairs, grinning at the camera was the first of the pictures in the folder. He was wearing blue jeans and a grey and sky-blue baseball shirt. He looked so innocent and happy. His hair was not as long as it had become now, it was just a pony tail.

Renji found himself involuntarily smiling back at the younger version of his boy… he swapped to the next picture when he saw where his mind was going to.

The second picture was an older Byakuya, walking with an older version of himself. They were in matching traditional Japanese kimonos, they were walking down a flight of stairs that looked like a temples stairway. It was tagged ‘with Sojun Kuchiki.’

The third picture was a grim looking Byakuya dressed in all black. He was flanked by at least ten bodyguards making the picture look like a lucky shot that just captured his face in a sea of bodies. It was captioned- ‘at Sojun’s funeral.’

The sadness was an unforeseen reaction to the picture. Renji felt a surge of tenderness towards the young Byakuya in the picture dealing with his father’s death while getting hounded by paparazzi.

The difference between the Byakuya in the picture walking with his dad to this angry looking man was evident. A dramatic change had occurred upon the death of his father. An itch grew inside Renji, slow and steady, he knew he had to see the Kuchiki king again.

Next was a picture of a dark skinned pretty lady with purple hair captioned – head of security in all things Kuchiki- Yoruichi Shihoin. The file that accompanied her picture held more information than his even though it was also not too much.

She was from a noble house loyal to the Kuchiki clan, she was an expert in Hakudo, so it was safe to assume the Kuchiki king also was. She was hardly seen in public save as an escort to the Kuchiki king.

Well she was not at the club last night.” Mused Renji.

A list of speculations about Byakuya followed which included, his wife’s name was Hisana, he married her while in college. She was said to have been mild mannered and very gentle. She had died mysteriously.

Byakuya had some quirky attributes like, he did not like to be touched. His surroundings had to be squeaky clean always.

Renji snorted to that. His room had been so untidy last night, and he had heard no complaints after the raven had seen his room. If it were up to his tidiness, then the Raven won’t be back to see him. He wasn’t sure if he liked that thought.

Byakuya also liked Sakura petal cakes and abhorred every other sweet thing. Renji thought to his fridge that was full of sweet junk. He wasn’t going to apologize for his love of sweet things. And it was beginning to look like they wont work as a couple.

And with that thought, Renji came to the realization that he was already thinking of them as a couple. It was a startling thought. It was a thought that had been in his mind from the moment he laid eyes on the raven.

Renji pushed the folder into his drawer and locked it up. It was past five p.m. He had unconsciously refused to go home. Maybe he didn’t want to find out he was wrong about the raven seeking him out again.

He took off his uniform in the dressing room, changed into his sports wear and headed to the gym. Maybe a two-hour workout will stabilize his mind. It did not work, mainly because he was sore in unmentionable places and his concentration was shot. He was borderline lovesick.

He showered and put on jeans and a t-shirt and hopped unto his bike and rode home still feeling sore in between his butt cheeks. After securing his bike, he strolled to the corner store and grabbed a few tins of soup and instant noodles.

He intended to comfort feed and lose himself in his thoughts of longing for a thing he shouldn’t even want.

His key was barely in the door when he felt the presence behind him. His training gave him great reaction time, good enough to spin around in a split second not fast enough however.

A broad hand clamped around his lips hard and he was staring into dark grey eyes.

“Shh, its me. Let’s go in.” he all but whispered.

 _Shit_ Renji thought.


	3. Discover me discovering you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji and Byakuya make discoveries

Renji pushed his door open which led into a short corridor. Directly opposite it was his guest restroom, turning off to the right was his living room which he backed into. It was still a mess making him feel conscious after what he had read about the Kuchiki’s nit-picky ways.

He thought to his bedroom which was on the loft above his living room alongside his bathroom. He had not tidied up there either.

The door slammed shut after them with its lock sliding in place, leaving him alone with the dark-haired lord. Renji was pressed into the wall, his back flat as the Kuchiki slid into his personal space, pressing his body into and quickly lining up against Renji's.

It was far too intimate quickly. The look in the Kuchiki’s eyes warned him not to protest or shout. The Kuchiki flipped the light switch with his free hand and the light flooded the passage. He knew he should ask how Byakuya knew the switch would be there.

Still silent he studied Renji with a look of mild curiosity. His hand relaxed and fell to Renji's cheek. It was an unexpected caress which Renji leaned into automatically, nuzzling his face in relief against the stroking hand.

Something dark shifted in those hard-grey eyes at the sight of Renji rubbing his face against his open palm. Renji's eyelids fluttered and closed ever so briefly before snapping open as if he remembered this was a stranger in his apartment.

The Kuchiki leaned in slowly, pushing his knee in between Renji's thighs which opened eagerly to let him rest his knee against his rapidly heating crotch. Renji's left hand devoid of his groceries flew to grasp the raven by his waist.

It was consent enough and he took it. He pressed his lips to Renji's open mouthed and wet. He devoured Renji's lips feistily until Renji moaned deep in his throat and let his tongue which had been licking at his lips to sweep in.

It was their first kiss and it seemed the Kuchiki was trying to rectify the fact that they had fucked without the intimacies of kissing. Renji let his body go lax, wrapping around the yakuza's fit body as he was kissed thoroughly.

He was truly amazed by his reaction to being ravaged. Had he not been the one who had vehemently insisted the raven would not come back? That this won’t happen again?

He found himself smiling genuinely at the Kuchiki as their lips broke apart reluctantly for necessary air. Byakuya had another shift on his face as if he had not been quite prepared for… for his smile? To be back in Renji's apartment? To be kissing him. Who knew?

He snatched his hands away from Renji's body, but he did not retreat.

“I did not kiss you last night.” His voice still deeply sweet, but curt.

“Yes.” Renji said.

“I thought about it all day.” He informed him in same short tone.

“I thought of you too.”

“So, I guess your day was fine?”

“It is better now that you're here.” Renji replied sincerely.

“Good.”

He pulled away and walked straight for Renji's only sofa, an old brown worn suede sofa which demarcated the living room from tv space to makeshift bar. It was comfortable though. He sat posturing as if he owned the place but still wanted a bit of space from Renji.

Renji just shrugged and resisted the snarky comment hanging in his throat. He walked to his makeshift bar where his medium sized fridge sat.

“I only have traditional sake in my fridge, care for a drink?” He asked.

It was met with silence.

He poured anyway, served into a ceramic jug and placed it with its matching cup on a tray. As he worked he was so glad he had changed from his uniform at the precinct. He drew closer and noticed the Kuchiki had his eyes closed.

He looked so serene as if he was asleep. He wanted to reach forward to shake him awake but then recalled the folder emphasized his dislike to being touched. He drew back and instead dragged a small stool forward and laid the drink down.

There was one of his fluffy cushions lying at the feet of the raven. He was a cushion guy and Kira had gifted him with pillows of different sizes all through the years of their friendship. He grabbed it and sat on it at the raven’s feet.

He gave their dalliance several new thoughts. The possessive way those pale hands now resting on his sofa had grabbed his hips and pulled him in for very hard thrusts as he had been bent over this very sofa.

His breath caught for a few seconds as he fought to breathe again. Those memories had incapacitated him the whole day, and he was glad he had not been alone in those thoughts. But what to do now that the raven had pushed his way back into his apartment and life.

“My name is Abarai Renji.” He said softly. “You are?”

Hard grey eyes were on him in an instant. The unspoken question in them. _Do you not know me?_ Renji looked at him expectant until he relented and said, “Byakuya.”

Although he had been expecting it, the confirmation still felt unpleasant.

“Ok Byakuya, I'm about to have noodles for dinner, care to join me? We can eat and watch something on TV.”

“Anything you want as long as it’s not the news. There’s never good news on the evening news.”

Renji was pleased that he was making an effort to be a pleasant guest. He felt nothing like a dangerous lord and neither exuded the oppressing and dangerous aura he had last night at the club.

Today he just looked tired.

Renji nodded and went to work. Cooking quickly noting the raven sipped sake as he waited. When it was ready, he dished in a single plate like he would when eating with Kira. With two sets of chopsticks, they ate. Byakuya didn’t complain about having to share.

He ate as if he had been hungry the whole day and this was his first meal. Renji felt pleased that he had a healthy appetite and didn’t complain about the simplicity of the dish.

He cleared the dish and grabbed cheese balls and then found a chick flick to immerse themselves into. Byakuya did not protest his choice of a romantic comedy which surprised him. And if that was not weird enough, the night took a turn for the weird avenue when Byakuya pulled him into his arms and cuddled him like they were an old couple sharing the snack all through the movie.

He initially was tense but as the movie progressed, he leaned into the Kuchiki lord and let himself be cuddled. The information in his mind clashing terribly. He had not complained about the untidiness of the room and he had initiated far too many touches for Renji to believe that nonsense of him not being touched.

He had even laughed at appropriate moments and as the movie came to an end, he pressed a kiss to Renji's temple and got up. Renji felt a sense of panic at the thought that he was going to leave. A thousand ploys running through his head to make him stay the night.

It had been so long since he had company overnight in his home and it usually was Kira, but Kira had Hisagi now. He hadn’t realized he had been lonely. He was surprised when Byakuya headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

He was halfway up the stairs when he stopped and asked, “Coming?”

Renji's feet moved with unseen command and followed the raven dutifully to his room for a second night in a row after hastily switching off his appliances.

Did he want sex again tonight? Renji wasn’t sure he wanted to get fucked again, he was still sore after all. And he had to consider the fact of who this man was, the beginnings of hesitation springing up in his heart.

“I'm not going to jump you tonight, come on.” Byakuya encouraged from his bedroom. It was all the encouragement he needed, and he was racing behind the raven eagerly. In his room, the mysterious lord, stripped down to his birthday suit and headed for his bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes.

Renji stared as that pale lithe body had been uncovered before his eyes shamelessly. He moped in awe. The ravens body was all lean muscle, toned from vigorous exercise, he moved gracefully and Renji could see the hidden power rippling under his skin.

He found himself drawn as though hypnotized to the raven where he paused at the bathrooms doorway and ogled the man in his shower. Unable to stop staring at his manhood sleeping in its dark nest.

He turned to see Renji staring at him. Taking in the glorious sight of every inch of his body, from muscles to unblemished skin to faded scars.

“Join me.” He commanded.

Like a robot, Renji found himself stripping his own clothing and soon they stood face to face under the pelting warm water.

Byakuya used his soapy hands to lather Renji's skin, touching him easily, exploring his body slowly and almost clinical. Tracing his tattoos in fascination. Renji simply stood obediently, hovering between fear that he would not pass this examination and thick arousal humming through his veins.

Those palms stroked gently, then gripped tight, washed then rinsed only to wash again. He was like a boy with a new toy. The air was thick with Renji's want and as he turned around slowly at the ravens urging, he could also see how that rod of joy between the raven’s legs had stiffened in readiness for pleasure.

“Look at me Renji. I want to see how you want me.”

Renji tore his gaze off that rampant member, lifting his lust filled gaze to the yakuza lord looking at him keenly. That was when he saw the bone like trinket still in the Kuchiki’s hair.

His hand involuntarily raised to touch it, but his hand was halted midair. Their eyes locked and held and he could see a dangerous glint in the yakuza's eyes. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t touch it, but grey eyes were adamant.

“It’s beautiful. I don’t want it to get wet and subsequently ruined by rust.” He argued defiantly.

“It won’t. It’s made of bone. Human bone. It has to be removed in a certain fashion else it might break.”

What the fuck? Did he intend to just gloss over the fact he had just admitted he was wearing…human remains in his hair? He watched the raven’s hand lower his hand to his side and descend back on his skin to keep washing him. At this point it was a sensuous massage he was receiving.

He noticed the boss man looking at him closely, waiting… waiting for his reaction to his revelation perhaps. Renji softly asked, “Will you teach me how to take it off?”

His question filled with potent promise. It signaled his willingness to continue whatever this was. It was his invitation for so much more, his consent and approval for whatever complication the Kuchiki brought along with him to the table.

It made the yakuza let out a surprised moan of delight as strong arms encircled him and pulled him forward. Soft lips crushed his, probing tongue sliding into his mouth which eagerly opened to him as they pressed into each other gently.

He clutched tight at the yakuza in his arms who clutched him even tighter like a leech, in an embrace he barely understood but did not want to get out of.

Just when he thought the kiss was deep, it deepened more, that tongue invading deeper, licking deeper. His mouth gripped and vacuumed, creating a suction pull as he sucked and sucked at that long tongue. 

Then the yakuza was pulling away and turned him around. He was embraced from behind. Those arms encircling quickly with a hint of desperation and eagerness, hot cock nuzzling its way between the gap of his thighs.

“I will if you let me.” Was his darkly whispered answer.

“Let you?”

“Put my mark on you. Add my tattoo to your fascinating collection.” He bent and pressed a hot kiss to Renji's neck and moved his lips quickly over his skin in tiny kisses.

Renji was overcome with sensation. Painfully hard and pressing in a soft rut against the hot poker rod nudging his balls he rode it, using it to massage his sensitive balls. A litany of moans broke through his lips. He couldn’t keep them in any longer. He couldn’t control himself.

“Say you will Renji.”

“Yes, please yes.” He cried afraid the pleasure would stop if he didn’t agree to it.

“Yes!” Byakuya hissed sounding hot, bothered but far too pleased with himself. “You are now mine Renji.”

The ravens hand dipped lower until it was curling around his raging red erection. Renji started bucking in a frenzy of lust, fucking into that soapy fist at the same time having his slightly parted legs give room for the prodding of his balls. He was so close way too soon.

When the wet tongue curled into his ear, he peaked hard and fast.

“Fuck!!” he swore as his orgasm tore through him unexpectedly intense

Tremors shook his body as he spurted again and again helplessly reacting to the ardor of the ravens panting and licking of his ear.

“Come.” A simple command given when he had floated down from his high a bit.

The shower got turned off quickly as the raven grabbed one of his thick white towels and toweled him dry, led him to the room, sprawled his sexiness over Renji's bed while tossing a pillow at his feet. Renji did not need further invitation.

He fell to his knees in front of those spread thighs and lowered his lips to hard cock. It was his first adventure into cocksucking. He was so used to being the one pleasured by his many conquests that this difference in roles had him threatening to harden again.

He was not fully soft, but he knew he won’t get hard again that night but that did nothing to negate the fact that he was terribly aroused now with hard cock in between his lips, he licked and slurped and bobbed his head up and down the hard shaft of his mafia lover.

So much for not getting fucked tonight. He bobbed his head faster to the sounds the raven was making. He sucked soft. He sucked hard. He moaned from the feel of those hands massaging his face, his hair, pulling his hair in silent instruction.

“I'm gon…” were his only warning words before the raven expertly held his head down sharply and suddenly. Popping into his throat without warning and lodging fattening cock in place, he began to shoot his semen down Renji's throat.

Renji tried not to struggle as the raven was lost in the moment of bliss but he was running out of air, he was gagging repeatedly. He was afraid he would throw up his dinner. And then there was air accompanied with a sharp hiss from his throat. A shout of triumph from the raven’s lips.

He had disengaged his hard cock which now waved futilely, deprived of warm gloving throat.

“Fucking hell, you're so fucking hot! So fucking sweet.” The mafia lord panted collapsing on the bed in post coital bliss. “Fuck me!”

Renji blushed uncharacteristically from the praise and clambered after him unto his bed, falling into his arms and lowering his head to his chest. He didn’t care if it was a submissive gesture.

“You're going to be the death of me, aren’t you? You're so fucking addictive.”

Renji had stiffened at his first statement as his reality rushed back in. Indeed, a day might come that he would be the death of this pleasure filled creature. It was an upsetting thought. He gradually pulled away hoping the raven wouldn’t notice the sudden change in his mood.

He didn’t seem to notice as he muttered, his voice thick with satiation yet hesitant with confession.

“I feel like I've known you… perhaps loved you before.”

Renji was too stunned to respond. It was true. He felt it too. It was the only explanation for this sudden invasion of his mundane existence. 

The way his legs parted naturally to this man he barely knew. The perfect fit of body against body, even cock in his throat. The thrust of tongue against tongue when they kissed that felt like home. He turned back to his lover and cautiously lay his hand over the pale skin dotted by pink nipple which hardened under his touch.

“You just feel so familiar, I want to let you take liberties I will never give to another soul.” Byakuya complained still sounding drowsy.

It must be the sexy high talking.

“I feel it too Kuchiki-Taicho.” Renji whispered.

Only when Byakuya froze beneath his fingers did he realize he had done something wrong.

“Kuchiki-Taicho?” he asked coldly, “I never told you my family name.” His hand flew from his side and gripped Renji's hand on him painfully.

Fear choked Renji simultaneously at the anger and darkness quickly eroding the joy on the yakuza's face.

“Who put you up to this? Who told you to fuck me?” he demanded harshly as his fingers tightened even harder around his fingers crushing them.

“No one. Stop what you're doing, you're hurting me.” Renji protested.

When Byakuya began to look murderous and he had no plans of dying so young, he added quickly.

“You didn’t tell me, but I found out. You're not a hard man to find. And I… I wanted to see you again.”

“So, you know who I am.” It was a statement leaving the unasked question, _“And you still let me into your house and let me touch you?”_

“Yes, I know who they say you are.”

“Really? And how did you find out?”

“I'm a cop Kuchiki-Taicho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to paste this now, else work wont let me do so later in the week.
> 
> again thanks for all the hits and kudos  
> comments are always welcome
> 
> ps- don't forget to bookmark as I might not post the next chappie in the next two weeks.
> 
> but I promise its already written out and I just need to type it out.


	4. Lovers quarrel to make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya begins to make his move

Byakuya recoiled from him so fast it made his head spin. He was sleeping with the enemy literally.

“What the fuck!?” Byakuya swore angrily feeling that sense of unease creep on him gradually.

For some strange reason, he could tell Renji was getting annoyed. And his face gave him away in seconds when he exploded angrily in an unprecedented move.

“Don’t tell me I'm only good enough for you when I'm just some random club tramp.”

_What?! What had that got to do with anything?_

Renji had spun off the bed and rushed to fish for a pair of shorts among a heap of clothes on a chair which he pulled on angrily covering his naked body in an unconscious move to hide himself.

 _W_ _hat was he getting angry for?_ Byakuya wondered. _He was the one in danger here._

“You're a fucking police officer.” Byakuya retorted, wondering where to slide his own anger into the conversation. He had to admit anger was not his expected response in such a situation.

“Yeah and you are Kuchiki fucking Taicho. So, what?” Renji was almost yelling. He was fully dressed now and marched to a drawer and yanked out a hair dryer and a comb.

“I can’t do this.” Byakuya said going to rifle through the clothes on the floor looking for his clothing.

“Can’t do what exactly? We met last night in the club, you fucked my brains out and it was so fucking good, I could barely function today at work. How could I have known _you_ were Kuchiki-Taicho?”

Byakuya had pulled on a trouser. It wasn’t his, it was Renji's jeans and it fit so perfectly hugging his lean hips sexily. A sight that almost distracted Renji from his rant. The Kuchiki king didn’t seem to notice it was not his jeans.

He had thrown Renji a weird look at his confession of the sex being so good, but he continued putting on his shirt. Renji plugged the dryer and reached for his leave in conditioner and began to work it into his crimson locks with jerky movements while he kept saying.

“I thought I’d never see you again. You were supposed to be a fucking one-night stand, but you came back to me tonight, you… you ate with me, drank with me, watched a silly movie with me, you just had me in my shower, I fucking had you in my throat, but for the life of me, I can’t say what the fuck we are. So, before you say you can’t do this no more, what were we in the first place?”

He turned sharply only to notice the look of incredulity Byakuya had at being referred to as a one-night stand. Byakuya was dressed now, had removed the bone trinket out of his hair and was trying to towel dry his hair.

“A fucking one night stand! You said you wanted me to come back tonight. You thought about me the whole day, you offered yourself to me in that shower. And as you just so pointed out, you had _me_ in your throat just a few minutes ago. What do you mean by one-night stand? You gave me your word that you will let me put my tattoo on your skin. We are obviously way past one night at this juncture! ” Byakuya was slowly showing his own anger as he continued.

“And it’s not just you, I can’t be associated with the police for my own good and I don’t think I want to place your life… I don’t want to jeopardize your career.” He said picking up his wallet after flinging the towel aside.

Kuchiki-Taicho was messy Renji suddenly realized. As messy as he was. And he was fully convinced he didn’t want to be in a relationship with a cop. Renji found himself grinning stupidly.

Byakuya was taken aback by his mood change from anger to grinning sexy cop.

“Why are you smiling?”

“You threw the towel on the floor.”

“Yes, so?”

“I'm glad you're not nit picky about my messy ways. In fact, I think we are both messy guys.”

“What has that got to do with anything we are talking about?” Byakuya was more confused now than ever as he said, “If you don’t like it, deal with it. I can get cleaning services to pick up after me.”

“Yes, you do that, but I like messy. Someone who doesn’t have a problem with me flinging clothes around.”

Renji got up and advanced on him meaningfully, grabbed him by the shoulders, led him to the stool in front of his dresser which was close to the window that over looked the street in front of his house. He pushed the Kuchiki king to sit and began working same conditioner into his hair and began to detangle it.

“So why did you come here today? Surely you must have run a check on me today.” This time Renji's voice was soft as he worked his fingers in a scalp massage over the raven’s head. He knew the scalp massage was mighty distracting.

He wanted to believe the Kuchiki was lying about his surprise at him being an officer of the law. The look on Byakuya's face told him he hadn’t. His fingers stilled briefly.

“Hmmm, you didn’t, why?”

The raven looked tired suddenly and leaned backwards against Renji's abs and just stared at him in the mirror. Renji started the dryer and began to fluff the Kuchiki kings’ hair. After it had dried, he let him get up.

“You can leave if you want.” Renji said quietly and sat to begin drying his own hair. His stomach twisting badly at the prospect of his departure. It was the same panic he had felt when he thought the raven would leave after the movie.

He really liked his company and he didn’t want to be alone. He watched the Kuchiki king walk to the door and pause. That was all he needed. He switched off the dryer and turned quickly to him.

“Stay the night. Just tonight and I won’t ask anything more. Plus, it's late, you shouldn’t leave this part of town so late except you call a cab.”

The yakuza turned back to him looking resolved. He said, “Just tonight then.”

It was the second decision that marked another turning point in their relationship. Renji watched the Mafia lord walk back into his room and he knew, he just knew they would be in this together for a long time.

Byakuya took off his clothes and lay in his boxers on the bed, grabbed a pillow and cuddled it while he watched Renji dry his hair. Renji's guts twisted as he glanced at him watching him. It was hard to believe this half naked guy on his bed was an organized crime lord.

When he turned off the dryer and began combing his hair again, he heard the yakuza say almost too quietly.

“I must be getting old. Or careless, maybe I didn’t want to know what I’d find out about you, like how you are a police officer.”

“It’s a decent job Kuchiki-Taicho.” Renji said.

“Byakuya.” Byakuya corrected.

“What?”

“I want you to always call me Byakuya.”

“Why? Are we dating now?”

A strange look passed over the mafia lords face at his question, but he did not reply, he only lay back to face the ceiling.

“I need to be away from home tonight. The noise…it is unacceptable. Thank you for letting me stay.” He patted the bed beside him saying, “As long as I am staying here, you have to pretend I'm not who you think I am and I’d pretend you are not who you say you are.”

Renji gave him a big smile as he had finished tying his hair in a silk scarf to which Byakuya lifted a brow at. Renji grabbed a bandana and threw at him while crawling into bed beside him. He lay facing the yakuza who obediently tied his own hair letting the long dark locks flow out over his back.

When he was done, Byakuya's hand slid forward and grabbed his palm resting between them on the bed and said.

“Tonight, it should just be Byakuya and Renji. Nobody has to know about what we do together. Not my minions, not your bosses, except you're the boss of course, can I at least trust that you can be my quiet? At least for tonight.”

Renji had a disturbed look on his face. He was an open book with all his emotions out in the air.

“Kuchiki-Taicho…” he began.

“Renji, call me Byakuya.” The Kuchiki insisted.

“Ok, B…Byakuya, m..my bosses already know I saw you last night. Someone saw us together and must've seen us leaving together. I told them I dropped you off at Pistar bridge. I can’t have anyone looking into my privacy but with the pressure at work, from just meeting you, I don’t think you can trust me to not tell anyone you are coming to my home.”

Byakuya looked at with quietly for a long pause before a small smile crept unto his lips. 

“Thank you Renji.”

“For What?”

“For being honest with me, for protecting me.”

Was he going to just ignore the fact that Renji just admitted he would tell on him?

“How…no… I wasn’t…” Renji started

“You didn’t have to lie about Pistar bridge. I have to thank you for that.”

Renji felt confused but was quickly distracted by the fact that the half-naked lord was lining his body to his and pulling him into his arms, and then their lips met gently. Renji was lost. He moaned and pushed into that hard body drinking from his lips as he was pinned down to his bed.

Hands caressing him, stroking him, pushing away his clothes until he was naked a second time that night, petting him…he writhed beneath the raven who was clearly seducing him now. He didn’t mind. He kissed back quickly and hard, chasing that tongue when the raven decided to just lick at his lips.

He wanted more. He curled his lips around that tongue and began sucking on it. His eyes fluttering only to find the ravens hard grey eyes looking at him. He pulled away quickly trying to control his breath and his easy arousal.

“I think last night you were untouched there.” Byakuya said softly, his hand which had been curled around his right butt cheek sliding dangerously to his sore hole.

Renji's face betrayed a surprised tic as he looked away quickly, trying to deny the truth.

“You never had a cock up this ass before last night.” Byakuya added breathily, his arousal rising fast at Renji's silent admission. He let his hand slip between his cheeks and boldly rubbed the still puffy rim.

“Oh!” an involuntary moan tore out of Renji's lips. He was completely seduced at this moment, his hips snapped back at the seeking fingertip.

Byakuya chuckled, “So eager.” He began rubbing at the entrance faster in circles. Renji was breathing hard.

“Do you still want it?”

“What?” Renji asked disoriented.

“My hard cock, in your ass?”

“I don’t know… I thought you didn’t want me anymore. You said…”

“You're a cop. Yes, I know but not for tonight. I just can’t help but wonder why you gave it to me.” He demanded feeling an odd wetness leak out of the twitching bud he was stroking as it tried to swallow the tip of his finger.

“Why did you let me break in your ass. Is this wetness still my come inside you? I admit I took you far too many times yesterday.”

Renji overcome with sensation and the dirty talk from the yakuza, found his tight hole opening and swallowing that finger as he bucked backwards suddenly. The invasion was painfully sweet. He moaned lustily and pressed his face to his lover’s chest, clutching at him as the finger stroked in deeper back and forth.

“You didn’t push my essence, out did you. You walked around your office with your hot hole coated with my come, didn’t you?”

Renji pressed his lips hastily to that filthy mouth and kissed him hotly. He was desperately turned on and he could feel the hardening cock of the yakuza lord against his stomach.

The ravens tongue slid into his mouth and slid out stroking repeatedly, tongue fucking his mouth in reverse to his finger in his ass. Renji could feel his ass fluttering around that finger, hungry for more, he was rewarded when another finger slid in.

Renji pushed until the Kuchiki lay on his back and he was lying over him, writhing over him, their cocks rubbing hard against each other with his motions, only separated by the mafias boxers, his hips snapping backwards hard as he enjoyed getting his ass fingered.

His fingers pinching the raven’s nipples as he rutted, his legs parted and propped to raise his ass for those fingers he was skewered on. His gaze on the man beneath him, drinking in the look of his own arousal on his face.

Byakuya made a lewd picture that only inflamed the redhead further. Another man in his bed, with his fingers thrusting up his burning ass, his lips swollen and red from kissing, the beginnings of hickeys on his chest and neck as Renji's fingers rubbed at his nipples.

“Fuck, you're the hottest person I've ever gotten in bed with.” Renji confessed and suddenly the raven was sitting up to latch unto his nipples one after the other while a third finger slid into his ass.

“God it burns so good.” Renji moaned crazily as those red lips which had been licking at his nipples and chewing were lifted and the raven rasped.

“I know I said I won’t have you tonight, but I don’t think you can hold me to that promise anymore Renji.” His fingers shaking as they thrust deeper, “you're so hot in here, and wet, I want you now.”

“Fuck me.” Renji suggested abruptly.

“What? Are you sure? I already hurt you once tonight, I don’t want to do it again.”

Renji knew he was apologizing for how he reacted on hearing his surname from his lips. He clasped his palms around the yakuza's face and said

“I want it too. I want a hard cock… no your hard cock in me.” He begged softly, trying to convey the wealth of emotions he was feeling, “I want to ride it, I want you to ride me, you'd ride it hard wont you? Make me come hard like last night.”

Byakuya yanked his fingers out quickly. He did the same to the barrier of his boxers, letting his hard-wet member slap against his skin with a loud smack.

He pushed Renji unto his back and climbed up to his face and lowered his hips, “Suck me, make me wet, yes that’s it. Where is your lube?” he asked sliding his cock into Renji's oral cavern.

Renji gestured to his dresser as he tried to swallow around that invading pole.

“Make it wet and shiny, it's going in you soon, make it easy for you to take.”

Renji sucked as best as he could, the tip of it testing his gag reflex occasionally. He promised himself quietly, he'd take it in without gagging one day.

Without warning, the cock was pulled out of his mouth and the raven scrambled to his dresser.

“It’s in the top drawer.”

Byakuya pulled it open and saw an array of sexual instruments including handcuffs and a black dildo. The lube lay close to it. He made a mental note to get rid of it at the blinding jealousy he felt at the sight of the dildo.

He slammed the drawer half shut and scrambled back to the redhead, slathering his cock with lube generously. Eager hands reaching for those tanned thighs, he parted them wide and positioned himself in between them.

“I want to look at you as you take me in. You'd like it don’t worry.”

He lined his body and pressed his tip to Renji's clenching star and began a slow thrust.

Renji whimpered and panted, almost hyperventilating in painful distress, he keened sharply when the raven’s hips flexed forward, and the tip popped in.

“Ahhhhrrrggghh!” Renji yelled bowing his back in pain, his erection wilting quickly, gripping his sheets and shaking his head hard. “Take it out, take it out!” he begged.

“Shhhh, relax darling, relax, breath, feel me, sorry darling just breath.” The raven petted him, feeling that bloom of pleasure at the redhead’s pain. He couldn’t quite tell him now, he had a pain kink. Instead he petted and stayed still.

The redhead turned wet eyes unto him and an involuntary cry made its way through his lips. He couldn’t help it when he bent to capture those lips in a desperate kiss.

“You'd soon be taking my cock like a pro, I promise.” He whispered into the redhead’s ear and licked in. 

The whisper, and the licking created sensation that slammed into Renji’s gut hard and he clutched at the raven and moaned like a slut. Hot need racing through his body making him clench around the invading heat, it felt like he was losing his virginity all over again.

He felt his member begin to plump up under the pressing abs of the raven above him, who was buried balls deep now. When had he slid in? How was his impalement and pain so intricately mixed with pleasure, why was it causing him to get hard?

He twitched beneath them as blood rushed downwards fattening him up quickly. He moaned softly as he tested his need to move. Byakuya hissed above him and whispered

“Wait! I have to catch my breath. You'd make me… damn!” he cursed as Renji unheeding his warning moved softly again beneath him, panting in his ears, clutching at him tight, he writhed wantonly.

Kuchiki-Taicho lost his tightly reined control and began to pound him into his mattress furiously.

Tight grip on his hips, cute moans falling out of his lips, face full of satisfied pleasure, winces of mixed pain, Renji urged the Kuchiki king on. Byakuya fought his desire back madly but it was no use. Renji was using his cock just as he was using his hole.

Both self-servicing, they rushed to their end points. Byakuya involuntarily slid his eyes shut and enjoyed the heat around his thrusting member. The effort expended urged without fail by those tiny yips of pleasure that rhymed with his thrusts.

Beneath him, Renji watched the lord finally give in to his need. He watched the beautiful face scrunch up in pleasure, hips pounding hard and fast, black hair over his shoulders bouncing sexily, his six packs rubbing again and again over his hardness. He felt he could let the raven fuck him for eternity. When he shifted above him and suddenly there was liquid fire flowing through his veins, a squeak left his lips.

“Yeah that’s the spot isn’t it?” The raven muttered above him finally letting his eyes open and lock unto Renji's eyes. He couldn’t look away. The mafia boss hammered right into that spot repeatedly.

Renji felt thick precome spurt out of him and wetness slicked their stomachs.

“You'd come from my cock alone, wont you? Your ass is so eager for this cock isn’t it?”

Renji groaned lustily in pleasure, unable to reply. It was true he was so close. He would come from the pressure on that spot in him alone.

“So why did you give it to me last night Renji? I know I was your first.” Byakuya asked out of the blue.

“I don’t know.” Renji whined, feeling compelled.

“Do you want me to stop? I will if you don’t tell me the truth.” Byakuya demanded.

“I think I fell for you immediately I saw you last night.” Renji stammered out, again afraid the pleasure would stop. “I wanted you so bad… when I felt you…when I danced… I wanted to belong to you.”

“Kami!” Byakuya swore not really anticipating the effect of his confession. He curled himself over the redhead, pressing in as close as possible to the pleasure delirious Renji, he whispered, “Then give me everything Renji, your body, your heart, your life.”

**** 

Renji's eyes opened slowly. His face buried in his pillow. His body warm and languid, sunlight bathing his naked form through the window.

He was not prepared for the feelings of shame that hit him hard. The memories of the night before even worse than the first night.

He could see his skin marked with imprints of his lover’s hands and bites. Phantom fullness still stretching his sore passage, wetness leaking from him. Dry cakiness on his thighs.

A distressed groan escaped his throat when he tried to move and found himself sore all over. What was happening to him? A pale hand rested around his waist. Kuchiki fucking Taicho still lay naked beside him. A quick turn and a glance sideways revealed the mafian looking at him.

His dark eyes searched his face, before wordlessly pulling Renji into his arms. He went willingly. Why was Kuchiki-Taicho still here? The clock on his wall showed they were both going to be late, it was seven thirty and he needed to be at work by eight.

Warm dry lips were touching his neck repeatedly. Smooching him gently, kisses were rained on his neck, hands stroked his back, a pale leg cradled his hips. The more the Kuchiki caressed him, the fatter he felt his organ get.

Renji panicked. Why the hell was the raven so sexually hyped. And had they not agreed it was for just one more night? He yanked himself out of Kuchiki-Taicho's arms and scrambled away. Feeling all the glorious soreness in unmentionable places.

He grabbed a sheet from the rumpled bed and wrapped around himself. Maybe if he covered his naked self, the Kuchiki will be less inclined to make love to him that morning. “No.” he said uncertainly.

The mafia boss was looking at him impassively.

Renji recalled how he had been opened so good, his prostate had gotten a good pounding, one he had begged for. And now, he was sure if he let this early morning smooching continue, he would be fucked hard once again.

He imagined himself trying to explain to his friends and bosses how he was not seeing the mafia lord, but he was limping into work. And he was late again dammit! He felt wetness begin to flow out of him, gravity doing an unwanted work on him.

He squeaked another ‘ _no!_ ’ and rushed to his bathroom away from that dark-haired sexiness, smiling softly at him, tempting him. He was certain he was losing his sanity even as he washed his skin, but the marks of possession won’t clean off.

How could he explain this riot of emotions? The joy at waking up to see the raven still in bed with him mixed with the panic that he had bitched for the mafia boss two nights in a row. There was no getting out of this was there?

He recalled hot whispers as he shuddered involuntarily under the warm water.

_“Then give me everything Renji, your body, your heart, your life.”_

Shit! He froze. He was in love with a man he barely knew.

When he finally got out of the bathroom, Byakuya was gone. He felt a wave of disappointment.

***

Renji was struggling to write a fake report about his night at Las Noches. He was feeling drugged from an equal lack of sleep. The precinct hummed stealthily with people coming and going in a rush, no one paid him any attention.

“Renji in my office now!!” Kenpachi's voice boomed loudly. It stopped a few people in their tracks and worsened Renji's headache.

Not wanting a second invitation, he was up and hobbling to the office. He went in and shut the door behind him. He didn’t wait to be offered a seat, he lowered himself into the nearest one quickly.

He was barely in the seat when Kenpachi began, “I thought you understood how this works.”

When Renji looked at him cluelessly, he continued.

“You come in, you give me a report. You go back to being a perfect spy. Don’t make me have to call you again. Now spill.”

“T... T… Taicho... I don’t…”

Kenpachi reached for a Dictaphone, and slammed it in front of Renji, and again said, “Spill.”

“I … I…. I…” Renji stammered

“Calm down and start properly.” Zaraki tried sounding less threatening.

Renji swallowed hard and began.

“H... He came to see me last night.”

Zaraki had a look that screamed _‘I told you so’_

“He said his house was full… no he said it was noisy. I assumed he had guests. We ate dinner…”

“What did he eat?” Zaraki interrupted.

“Noodles and sake.”

Zaraki again had a surprised look as though asking ‘ _really?’_

“It was what I had, what I offered him.” Renji continued quietly, looking uncomfortable. “He… he… shit! Zaraki Taicho.”

Renji lifted pleading eyes to his commanding officer, obviously pleading silently for something.

Zaraki understood at once. He needed to handle this matter delicately. He reached for the Dictaphone and turned it off. Renji visibly relaxed.

“Now tell me, what is wrong?”

Renji looked away, swallowed hard, he was nervous. His voice was stuck in his throat. He didn’t trust Zaraki for any reason. He did not trust anyone except Izuru. He was quickly approaching a breakdown and he was still yet to see Izuru.

The weight of the changes in his life slowly bearing down on him, to pin him helpless to this seat in Zaraki's office.

“Taicho…” he began but his voice trailed away.

“Yes Abarai.”

“What if I can’t do this? I just… I can’t.” He choked back the words he really wanted to say

_I can’t give up a man I love… I like…_

The thoughts in his head were a screaming confused mess. He dropped his head into his palms painfully and to his dismay, the redhead began to sob softly.

Zaraki got up quickly and walked to his side, put a hand on his shoulder to steady and comfort him. While Renji wanted to lean into that heavy warm hand and take comfort offered, he recalled himself pressed up against pale warmth.

Hot words echoed in his head, _“…. give me everything Renji._ ” He shuddered and withdrew gently but the hand followed his shoulder. Zaraki touching him felt like he was touching what did not belong to him.

“Taicho… I'm not even gay… but… I … I … I let him… repeatedly. I know I'm… I don’t even know what is going on, what is happening to me and I don’t want this, I don’t want this job. I'm so afraid.”

He concluded his rant desperately grasping Zaraki's hand and raising pleading eyes to him as he gently pushed that hand aside. A move that did not go unnoticed by Kenpachi.

It was clear what was going on to Zaraki, this boy needed therapy, but therapy meant Doctor-patient confidentiality. The Kuchiki had done a number on his officer. He withdrew and paced a bit before sitting in his seat and said.

“I understand. You don’t need to worry about anything Abarai, I promise I will take good care of you on this mission. Has he hurt you or threatened you?”

Renji looked alarmed at the suggestion shook his head vigorously, “No!”

“Does he know you are a cop?”

Renji looked away embarrassed, “Yes.” He was not going to admit that he had given up that information voluntarily. He prayed silently Zaraki won’t ask him how the Kuchiki knew.

“That’s ok, we don’t have to start today with you telling me about him. We can just start with physicals.”

“Physicals?” Renji had turned red eyes up to him.

“Yamamoto Sou-Taicho has ordered an intense course of self-defense for you. We all agree that we cannot afford to let anything happen to you. No one wants a dead police officer, and as long as you are having visits from the Kuchiki, you are being placed in harms way from his enemies.”

“No! Taicho, he's not doing anything to me. He doesn’t come across as a man with enemies I mean. I don’t need protective detail.”

“No, you don’t, and that is why you are going to learn as many styles of self-defense as possible. We will start with Hakudo, the ancient martial arts of the Shihoin and Kuchiki clans.”

“Taicho! ” he protested one more time.

“He knows you're a cop Abarai, yet he came to see you again last night.” Zaraki bellowed angrily. “I need to ensure you're protected.”

Renji nodded and looked away again.

“You will change into workout gear and meet me at the gym on the third floor, but a question before you go, were you both intimate last night?”

Renji shifted testily, covered his face briefly which was aflame with shame with his palm, looking everywhere apart from his commanding officer.

That was when Zaraki understood the problem. For a man with the standards Renji had and a loud macho lifestyle, he was probably in need of coming to terms with his newly found relationship status with the mafia lord.

That was something that would take time. No matter his skills as a negotiator or handler, they had to wait till his ward was ready. What he needed to do was gain Renji's trust. Zaraki leaned close and grasped his hand, pulled it away from his face and said.

“Look at me Renji.”

When Renji finally got himself to the point of meeting his Taicho’s eyes, Zaraki said softly.

“So what if you let him fuck you? He came to you, didn’t he? He must've liked it enough to come again. No pun intended.”

Renji could not stop the short laugh that burst through his lips as Zaraki grinned back at him. They had just shared their first private joke together and it was causing the tension between them to fade.

Zaraki continued, “There’s no shame in that. You fucking made Kuchiki-Taicho the unflappable boss come back for more. It means you're special.”

Zaraki now had a serious look when he said, “Don’t worry, no one will know about this if you don’t want me to tell, we will keep it between us.”

Renji smiled gratefully with a tiny nod.

“Is that all you want, for us to make your relationship in the reports to look like its non-sexual?”

“Yes, if possible please.”

“Is there any particular reason for this decision?”

“No, not really Taicho, I don’t even know what we are doing together yet.”

“I see, but quick question.”

“Ok.”

“Did you guys do it…you know get intimate the first night.”

“Yes but remember I didn’t know who he was.”

“Now that you do know, does that change anything?”

Renji looked like a frightened rabbit at the question. He knew he was supposed to say it did, but he knew he might not be able to answer any follow up questions, so he blurted out.

“I don’t know Taicho.”

A knock on Zaraki's door interrupted them.

“Delivery for Abarai Renji I was told he was in here. I need his signature.” The voice from outside said.

Zaraki angrily crossed the room in a few strides and flung open the door. Outside the door stood a small looking boy with black hair and big green eyes. He started tracing his gaze from Zaraki's feet way up to his angry face.

Instant fear leaped into his eyes, “Ano… I am Yamada Hanataro…” his voice trailed off.

He stared at the looming hunk of flesh and spiky head. His eyes beginning to water in an odd combination of awe and fear. In his hands he clutched a bouquet of roses, white and red roses perfectly arranged and a white parcel.

“Give it to me.” Zaraki growled.

“I'm sorry,” the boy stuttered “I must give it only to a red-haired man, I presume he must be this Abarai Renji.”

Feeling mildly irritated, Zaraki grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and pulled him into his office. He squealed like a stuck pig and struggled to be put down.

“Be silent boy!” Zaraki ordered which produced instant result. He put him on his feet.

Renji had watched them silently. Once inside, the boy spotted him and quickly dashed over to him. He tripped on an unseen object and fell flat. The roses were semi crushed as he scrambled to his knees profusely apologizing.

He handed the gifts to the redhead clumsily shoving them into his hands. He took his signature then he bowed clumsily and began to leave. Zaraki had watched on amused. He'd never seen anyone so confused or clumsy. It was rather cute. 

He was about to run off now that the payload had been delivered when Zaraki grabbed him, rough handling him into a standstill, with his back pressed against the wall. Zaraki leaned in menacing.

“What did you say your name was?” he asked.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry…” the poor boy shrieked in fear.

“Sorry?” Kenpachi asked with a brow raised, “Your name is sorry?”

“No! its Yamada Hanataro.” He almost sounded indignant before breaking once again into fresh tears, pleading to be let go of.

“What flower shop do you work at?”

“There is no flower shop, I work at Kuchiki gardens sir, please let me go sir, I haven’t done anything sir.”

At the mention of Kuchiki gardens, Renji sprung to his feet in fear. And watched as Zaraki lifted a hand to caress the shaking boys face in an uncharacteristic tender move.

“What are you doing tonight Yamada Hanataro?” he asked. Zaraki was obviously seemingly fascinated by this clumsy small being.

“Huh?”

“You heard me, what are you doing tonight, I would love to take you for dinner.”

“Err… Ano… I….” the boy was obviously shocked.

Even Renji gaped at this sudden turn of events.

“Yes or no.” Zaraki snapped impatiently.

“Yes please,” he stuttered before being released by the towering maniac.

“Give me your number, I shall call you.”

Renji was out of Zaraki's office before he could say “Renji” He disappeared out of the precinct literally running down the street as though chasing a perp. He found a café and rushed into its bathroom and flung the roses into the trash can.

He removed the letter from its envelope, and the wrapping sheet covering the parcel. He made his way to the kitchen and using one of their knives, shredded both wrappings and tossed into their barbecue stand and watched them go up in flames. He knew the smoke will call someone’s attention.

To his surprise, they burnt with an almost smokeless effect. _That was unexpected_ he thought as he tried to calm down. What the hell was Byakuya thinking sending gifts to him in the middle of the day, and in the middle of a police station?

He opened the letter to read.


	5. The king is alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya’s plans begin to unfold  
> Renji receives an offer he cant refuse.

5

Kuchiki Byakuya was distracted, and a distracted Mafia lord was an unsafe one especially with the number of unallied enemies crawling the corridors of the Kuchiki villa. When Yhwach, had approached him for a favor through Kurosaki Isshin of House Shiba, he had been uneasy.

Isshin was a powerful noble, from a powerful house whom even though allied to Clan Kuchiki had ties with the powerful underground faction of criminals and a branch of Clan Quincy- the Wandenriech, of whom Yhwach was their commander.

Isshin was the bridge between Clan Kuchiki and Clan Quincy, he was married to Masaki of House Kurosaki and had taken her family name for the sake of the clan. He was also a good man from all outward appearances, but what had made Byakuya's mind up to help had been the request of his adopted little sister, Rukia.

Following the passing of his dearly beloved wife Hisana, Rukia’s presence had brought him much comfort. It had been his joy to never refuse her a thing. And she was best friends with Isshin’s son- Ichigo.

He didn’t have the heart to say no to Rukia and his research also revealed he would benefit much from doing Isshin the favor. It would finally bring under his control and power, once and for all, House Shiba whose alliance by marriage to Clan Quincy had sometimes split its loyalty votes.

Clan Quincy controlled the black market of foreign weapons trade and medical instruments. They were as mysterious as Clan Kuchiki even though not so known, big, rich or widely spread in their territories. What Byakuya would give to have their anonymity.

They had existed for centuries side by side, with mutual tolerance as well as respect for one another. Especially, since the royal House of Shiba always deferred to the Kuchiki-Shihoin alliance in cases of conflict of peace. Having House Shiba as a bridge did not hurt diplomatic relations between both clans.

And now, Isshin had revealed that Yhwach wanted to do business with Aizen Sosuke another renown gun runner. His illegal arms were the rave of the day apparently and all they needed was neutral ground upon which terms and conditions could be discussed.

The only man powerful enough to ensure the sale went through, who could simultaneously provide protection to the two parties at once was Kuchiki-Taicho. Byakuya was known to be ruthless in cleaning the streets of defaulters of the Kuchiki rule- no business or killings without his go ahead.

The two yakuza's- Aizen and Yhwach in their own groups were not friends but they were necessary evils for the clan to survive and wield its supreme power. Being bosses, but able to `defer’ to his authority meant they could avoid all law enforcement agencies from catching a whiff of the nature of their transactions in all Kuchiki territories.

They had both signed their contracts binding them to Kuchiki law and to uphold their end of the bargain, and that was good enough for him to uphold his own end. It had been the signing on Aizen’s part that had led him to Las Noches the night he met Renji.

The two parties were given lavish accommodations the very next day in Kuchiki mansion, they were provided with security and great food according to the clan’s customs, but he did not feel safe being in the same vicinity as two street warlords. This gave rise to his nightly consecutive visits to the redheads apartment.

He still found it loath to admit to himself, the redhead was a spanner in the works of his everyday well-constructed life. There seemed to be no explanation for this fever in his brain that was causing him to act like a randy teenager. Was it because he hadn’t been sexually active for a long time?

For crying out loud, he had not murdered anyone recently, but not for the lack of attempting though. He came home and worked out his sword play furiously to keep his mind off wanting to scream for the redhead to be brought to him.

He had sent one of his personal bodyguards and member of his elite team of assassins to deliver flowers to Renji. It was a perfect recon plan. Hanataro looked like a harmless small and innocent boy. Nothing like the bloodthirsty deadly assassin he really was, his favorite weapon, the short sword.

Hanataro could more than take care of himself. It helped that no one ever saw him coming. No one expected the violence he was capable of. No one understood the secret of concealable weapons forged by Kuchiki ironsmiths.

The secrets of the clan must be kept hidden and Renji's confession that law enforcement still wanted Kuchiki power and secrets meant he had no other option but to protect the clan in a way he alone knew best.

His mind went back to his letter to Renji, written carefully and typed in case it fell into the wrong hands.

_I'm sorry Renji. Something about you makes me lose all rational thought. I'm sorry about last night but I don’t regret that I can’t keep thoughts of you out of my mind or my hands off you. I hope you can forgive me and let me see you again tonight. This time I will keep my promise, I will be good to you if you will have me still._

He had never felt this unsure about anything in life save for the time he proposed to Hisana in college, knowing she won’t be accepted by the clan elders. His father had supported his marriage to her and that made all the difference in the world.

The pain at her memory was still a burning anger. The poison meant for him had found its way innocently to her lips, by his own hands…. He was filled with a sudden wave of murderous rage. He struggled to control himself

The pain, the rage… the disappointment at his inability to find her murderer after ten years. He had vowed to be avenged of her death but still the killer eluded him. A killer amongst his own.

That was why he would rather die than let Renji near Kuchiki villa. The thought alone was quite a surprise. He knew he couldn’t do it again. He couldn’t let his clan kill off someone else he loved. The stress was closing in on him, just trying to survive in the first place. He didn’t feel like adding Renji to the chaos of his world.

Most importantly, he was finding he hid his rage well from Renji. Or was it hiding? Renji put him at ease, it was so easy to forget himself when he was with Renji. And if he was being truthful, he would admit Renji was at ease with him just like Hisana was.

He pushed thoughts of them both out of his mind quickly when his door was flung open rudely. There were only two people in Kuchiki villa that could come in, in like fashion and get away with it.

Either Rukia his sister in law or his head of security and staff, his childhood friend and mentor- Yoruichi. She strode in briskly, glaring daggers at him.

“Do you care to explain yourself now?” she demanded angrily.

“What exactly am I explaining?” he sounded bored.

“Your recent behavior of disappearing at night and this… this fiasco of doing business with those crazy CRAZY fools!”

She sounded really exasperated and Byakuya could not help the small smile that crept up to his lips

“My men have already stalled two attempted murders and only in the last 24 hours. I am this close to skinning that Nnoitra alive with my blunt pocket knife. Put an end to this craziness Byakuya-bo.”

“You are not helping your own case one bit.” He said with a little mirth in his voice. He was obviously enjoying her discomfort. “Besides I think its good exercise for the Kuchiki security team. I'm still able to give my security detail the slip.”

He had the look on his face that told her not to ask where he went to as she would get no answers so she continued.

“I just don’t want us to have a murder on out hands. We don’t need law enforcement or the police breathing down on the clan at this time. Speaking of police, there is chatter on their secret network that they are about to infiltrate Kuchiki clan, we have to be very careful, one of the guests may be an undercover cop.”

“Hmmm.” He said nonchalant.

“Don’t just ‘hmmm’, say something, give an order, do something, give me something to work with.” She was really exasperated.

“About that, before I forget, my boyfriend is a cop.” He concentrated on what he was pretending to read before she stormed in.

Yoruichi Shihoin stood baffled staring at him for close to three minutes. Three minutes of smug silence from him. It was not everyday he could one-up the sharp witted and mouthy Shihoin princess.

“W…When… when did you get yourself a boyfriend?” she finally recovered and Byakuya was sure he would regret opening his mouth on the issue.

“When did you start dating again? And what do you mean by ‘before I forget’? Is your safety a joke to you? How is this not a matter of top priority- way above this Aizen business?”

“This is exactly why I did not tell you earlier. Do I have to tell you everything I do?”

“Yes!”

“I don’t.”

“A cop Byakuya a cop!” she looked like she was about to throw an embolus. “Couldn’t you have picked someone else? What if you were targeted? It’s like you just wake up and say to yourself ‘today I will give good ole Yoruichi an aneurysm today by dating a cop’.”

He just ignored her tirade still looking at her bored as she ranted in an urgent low tone.

“Where did you even meet a cop before you want to date him?” she asked almost gently now, seeing that anger or force would not be progressive this time.

“Las Noches.”

“Aizen’s club? And you don’t think you were targeted? I am going to murder Aizen slowly!” She was livid once more, clenching her fists in barely controlled anger.

Byakuya simply enjoyed her momma bear act.

“After all our hard work with you, need I remind you it was a cop who…”

“That’s enough Yoruichi.” He slammed a fist on his table suddenly, his mood shifting quickly. He was sitting rigid, pale and frighteningly angry in a matter of a flash. “I will not hear one more thing about that issue. You are my head of security do your job.”

She struggled not to visibly shrink under his dark angry face, she dragged her own angry eyes away before saying

“We have to keep this secret, better yet move him to a safe house. We should bug his apartment. We have to keep you … we have to keep him safe.”

“We don’t have to do anything. You will not be doing any of the things you have just suggested except the latter. And that’s an order”

She looked sharply up at him, she desperately wanted to protest, and was about to, but he beat her to it.

“Yoruichi-san.”

Byakuya was never respectful unless he was about to show her a chink in his armor for her to fix. She fixed her eyes quickly on him. He relaxed back into his seat and looked thoughtful.

“I think I'm falling in love again.”

This was the real emergency and why she had been feeling so uneasy for days. She sat down, very sure she could not receive her next orders from the young lord without sitting.

Byakuya had always been the lonely sort. A lone child and heir of his clan, constantly under pressure from his own existence. The loss of his father and subsequently his wife did not help him from withdrawing into himself even more

It didn’t help that he knew how to hide his thoughts and emotions well, but obviously not today.

“I know this is bad for me, I know this is probably a trap. I know it can cost me my life, however I'm not scared.” He lifted his eyes to hers and continued softly.

“Every day I make life and death choices. I choose who lives and who dies. I know some people say I'm ruthless and sometimes evil.” He gave a short laugh, “The entire country pays me homage whether they want to or not. I accept whatever accolades paid me, they are my due.”

“I have done all to ensure I protect the clan and its power amongst its associates, but never have I done a thing for myself. It’s about time that changes. I have paid my dues and the price for this was in blood, my fathers blood, my wife’s blood and yet her killer still walks among us.”

Yoruichi felt the tingling fear from how cold he sounded run down her spine. She thought he was over this idea that his wife’s killer was a Kuchiki clansman.

“I will be avenged of her death Yoruichi-san no matter how long it takes. It is why I never took a lover from the clan. Who wants to sleep with an enemy?”

He turned to face the window again and stared before continuing

“In our world, hesitation for even one second can get you killed. I never hesitate in my mind, but I hesitated to act on this suspicion that my wife was murdered by my own people. And you know I'm not just paranoid about this. Someone wants the throne.”

“To the clan, I'm nothing but a symbol. A symbol of strength, the epitome of power, albeit a replaceable symbol. That is all they treat me as.”

Yoruichi was clearly uncomfortable with this conversation.

“But these past few days, when I'm with him, I'm me again. I'm human and there is no hesitation. I say kneel, he drops to his knees. When I'm hungry he feeds me from his plate with no hesitation. When I touch him, there is no guile or fear, he comes to me as he is, and I should know, I've lived with lies surrounding me for years.”

 _This better not be the moment Byakuya says he wants to give up the throne for a commoner,_ Yoruichi thought with a panic

“So, you see why I will murder with my bare hands the entire clan, if one hair on his head is touched and I will start with you Yoruichi-san.”

 _That was unexpected._ She looked up quickly at him to see he was entirely serious. He turned burning eyes on her. She could see the fierce anger in them.

“I don’t blame you for Hisana’s death, but I will blame and kill you if Renji dies.” He reiterated.

 _‘Ah! The mystery man’s name was Renji’_. And Byakuya was fucking serious.

“What is his full name?”

“You don’t have to know.”

“Where does he live? Where do you disappear to when you have to see him?”

When he stared at her blankly, she knew she was getting nothing.

“I can’t continue to comb the streets looking for you when you disappear.”

“You know I can’t tell you, you'd come and get me at the slightest chance, for some flimsy emergency.”

“Shouldn’t I look out for both you and the clan in this time of emergency? You know the protocol, a Kuchiki head in love is a security emergency- a genuine one ergo.” She gesticulated to him. “Frankly, I thought we would be avoiding this one with you again.”

He knew she was afraid, he had just promised her death on account of his latest venture. She might protest now but she always remembered she had sworn her life to him, and she was brave, she knew who she belonged to.

His mind flashed to the other content of his message to Renji. Even now, he knew he would take the redhead as his fukutaicho.

*** 

Renji stared at the pamphlet in his hand. It was a drawing of beautiful flowers, a crimson red chrysanthemum delicately surrounded by Sakura flower petals.

He stared at it with his throat dry.

He knew exactly what this meant.

This stencil was the tattoo he would be wearing as a symbol for all time that he was claimed by the Kuchiki king.

He was no idiot, Byakuya could’ve picked any elaborate tattoo- the Koi, the Dragon, the Oni mask- but he had picked this.

The chrysanthemum, the status of the emperor, the Kuchiki king himself, entwined with Sakura, symbolic of life itself. He would be bound to his king with all his life. He would belong to him irrevocably.

Shaky breath whooshed out of his lungs. Could he do this? Could he accept this on his skin? Could he be marked for life? Bound for life to the yakuza?

His hands shook as he slipped the paper back into the envelop. Even as it slid out of view, he knew what his answer would be.

***

“You know you can’t keep him safe without your mark on him.” Yoruichi was saying in that very moment.

“He has received my offer for the mark.”

“So, does this mean you are gay now?” she asked naughtily.

He merely threw her a dirty look and did not reply.

“Somehow I find this whole thing unbelievable. Please can I just recon his background? I feel ill at ease. I don’t want anyone finding you or him, before I can get to you both when things heat up and you know they will. Information like this is never hidden.”

He decided to leave her blissfully unaware that things were already boiling.

“No, you may not.”

“What if Aizen or Yhwach puts a tail on you?”

“How has that helped you find me of recent?”

“Ok you have a point there. I obviously have to do better.” She got up and tried one last thing to convince him to accept security, “How about you set someone up to the task, who directly reports to you alone.”

“I already took care of that.”

She gave him an outraged look before asking

“Who is it?”

“Yamada.”

“No shit!” Yoruichi swore and was out of the office in a flash.

*** 

Renji was afraid to go home. He knew what was awaiting him. A visit from the most dangerous man he knew and possibly a night of painful pleasurable submission to him in bed. His heart raced at the thought. He did not trust himself around the raven.

He knew the letter had said he would keep his hands to himself tonight, but they would probably start the night innocently and end up with him getting fucked hard. It was a riotous but pleasant thought. Whenever Kuchiki-Taicho gave him a command, he wanted to jump to obedience at once.

He still felt conflicting emotions about his new relationship. He wanted to be with the Kuchiki, he loved cuddling with him. He didn’t even want to dwell on how happy he felt waking up to see him still in bed with him.

If he wasn’t a dangerous and wanted man, he would be enjoying the hell out of the relationship and probably going to buy him a gift. Speaking of, he should buy him something on his way home. Renji was a renown romantic in all his relationships. That was not going to change because his boyfriend was rich.

“Shit!” he swore at the direction his thought had gone. They had agreed last night would be the last, but the letter had asked for more and he was going to give in, he just knew it.

He had finished his first lesson of Hakudo with Kenpachi who had barely noticed he had disappeared and had gotten rid of the flowers. He showered beside Kenpachi who seemed distracted, he hadn’t even asked about the letter.

Renji did not offer knowledge of its existence. He rushed over his shower, got dressed quickly, said his goodbyes to his Taicho and took off. His muscles aching and a bit hungry, he rushed to a drug store. At the counter, he couldn’t stop himself from reaching for a key chain.

The ornament was a pink Sakura flower delicately crafted. He did not debate himself on the issue. He wanted to give the Kuchiki a key to his apartment tonight. No not to move in but…perhaps to show his appreciation of the flowers.

Renji rushed into his apartment and was shocked for the third night in a row. He stopped and stared. His apartment looked and smelled different.

His house had been scrubbed clean from top to bottom, his couch thoroughly dry cleaned and it gleamed from a good brush down. There was a new three-seater in the room and his pillows arranged beautifully around the seats.

Speechless he moved into the room to see what was going on. There was no dust in sight. His mini bar now contained all kinds of expensive alcohol and a crystal set of cups and a decanter sat on his counter. He opened his fridge, it was stockpiled with all kinds of food.

He ran upstairs and met the same scene. No dust. His clothes which had been lying in every nook and cranny were gone. His bed was dressed up in new sheets and three extra pillows.

He walked quickly to his wardrobe and threw it open. His clothes hung neatly washed and pressed. There were a few new articles of clothing in his wardrobe.

He ran to the bathroom thinking that if that had any changes, then he would know he was fucked. It did.

It gleamed from a good washing and his sink now contained body products he could never quite afford on his salary. His towel cupboard was full of white towels. There was an extra toothbrush sitting beside his.

“Hot damn!” Renji exclaimed. He didn’t just have a new boyfriend; his boyfriend had just moved in with him unceremoniously. He hadn’t even let him say ‘yes’ or give him a key. He felt a mild rage begin to grow.

Was Byakuya going to just do as he wanted in this relationship?

He went down to the kitchen, it was the same scenario. New gadgets he wasn’t even sure existed. He walked back to the sitting room and sank unto his old reliable couch feeling it had been exchanged for an alien seat.

That was when he saw the note on top of his favorite pillow. He grabbed it and read. Unlike the other, this was hand written.

_I put food in the fridge. I’d be home for dinner- B_

And now he was bossily demanding for food? Renji got up and automatically began preparing for dinner. If Kuchiki-Taicho said he wanted dinner, then he will get dinner. He would make spicy curry and rice, maybe a salad to go with it.

*** 

Byakuya let himself into the apartment silently, he wondered what Renji's reaction had been when he noticed he had invaded his home.

His sense of smell was instantly assaulted with a delicious scent of spicy food. His stomach rumbled in response, he found himself rushing forward towards its origin.

Renji stood backing him in only a pair of trousers and an apron. No shirt! Byakuya wanted to squeal in delight like a fan girl at the sight. That broad back on display, those tattoos. He could see the muscles ripple with each movement he made.

Byakuya stared at his back for a while. He wanted to go to him and wrap his arms round his waist from behind and kiss that graceful neck. He stilled himself and watched, leaning against the doorframe.

A myriad of emotions floating through his mind. Gone was the quarrel with Yoruichi, gone was the image of the man he had begun to skin alive this afternoon to extract information about Aizen’s plot to murder one of Yhwach’s men.

Gone was the anger and helpless feeling at not being closer to finding Hisana’s murderer. Gone was the evil plotting between himself and his murderous sergeant, Hanataro. It was just peaceful existence with crimson hair in sight.

Renji was humming a weird song in intervals. When he turned around and saw the Kuchiki looking at him he started and almost dropped the bowl he was holding.

“What the… how did you get in here?”

“I have my own key.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand thanks to all who are following, commenting, dropping kudos or just secretly in love with this story, you are highly appreciated.  
> a short chapter but the real story begins next.


	6. Someone please explain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji and Byakuya have a moment

“What? How did you get a key? I didn’t give you one?”

“I got one from the landlord. I asked him nicely.”

“You can’t go around asking people for such.”

“I can’t, Why not?”

“Never mind, at least that explains the changes in the house.”

“Sure. You like? You said I should clean up after myself yesterday.”

“I didn’t mean you should take it this far. Now go and sit and wait for me, I am almost done with the cooking.”

“I’d rather stay here watching you.”

“Why, you think I’d drug your food?”

“Would you?” Byakuya had a small frown as though just considering the possibility.

Renji rolled his eyes exasperated already.

“No, I won’t, but you're far too trusting of me. We barely know each other and yet here you are trusting me to cook for you and… and… you are keeping stuff in my house.”

“Our house.” Byakuya corrected automatically, moving toward him with a small smile. He had finally lost the battle within himself and wrapped his arms around Renji who was still protesting.

“Do you just go around claiming things as yours?”

“All the time, but only those things that are truly mine.” Byakuya smiled and added looking at him happily before letting Renji go and walking around the kitchen unconsciously inspecting it. “I knew you were mine the minute you smacked my hand off your crotch that night. Since then, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

“You can’t also keep making these damning confessions.” Renji was beside himself.

“What, you don’t like the fact that I like you as much as I do?” Byakuya asked innocently.

Renji took in a deep breath as though their conversation was beyond him now. Byakuya moved around with ease still saying as he propped himself up on a bar stool.

“I still thought about you today… Us today. You are a police officer, and you know the law, you're not going to murder me.” He said cheekily.

“That doesn’t justify your presence in my house.”

“Our house Renji, take it or leave it babes, you and all of yours are mine now.”

Renji stared at him for a few incredulous minutes before saying

“I'm not sure I know how to respond to that right now, and ‘babes’? Couldn’t I get another pet name or something like ‘crimson demon’ or…”

“A pet name is not supposed to be a nick name Renji.” Byakuya was smiling broadly now, it made him look so handsome and young. Renji just wanted to stare and stare at him.

“Quick question, if I'm your yours, are you mine?” Renji tried to rattle the mafian.

“Of course, all of me and mine is also yours.”

Renji's breath caught in his throat. He coughed a little, busied himself with the food before he started again sounding uncertain.

“Kuchiki-Taicho, you…”

“I told you to call me Byakuya, I insist.”

Renji slammed the spoon he was using to stir the bubbling curry sauce on the counter in frustration.

“Don’t be like that, this is too much for me. I barely know you except for what I've been told, and you don’t know me either, yet you just moved into my apartment without my permission, confessing unmentionable, unrepeatable like for me, and claiming- no giving me your stuff? Just quit this madness please.”

“Oh,” Byakuya looked a little surprised, a little amused. “Would you like for me to leave? You seem adamant in this protest about the house and my moving in.”

He got up and began to retreat saying, “I don’t know I just thought you were… feeling the same way I'm feeling. And when you know, you just know about a person. I'm sorry.”

He had a disappointed look now on his face.

“What?” Renji croaked feeling guilty because he also had known. He may be protesting his feelings while he was trying to control himself, but he knew. He knew when the sea of bodies parted to reveal this beautiful raven to him, he knew when he pulled him into his laps.

“I won’t bother you anymore, I’d get the servants to come and move my stuff.” Byakuya said as he began a slow retreat.

Renji could tell he was getting conned but dammit he didn’t want things to end, and certainly not like this. He also wanted to hear all about those feelings the yakuza boss had for him that made him want to grin like the morning sun.

“Come on Byakuya, I'm not saying you should leave or move out, I'm just…” the words caught in his throat when Byakuya turned back looking hopeful

“I'm just saying you should talk to me about somethings first. Some of these choices are potentially life changing and I don’t like change or surprises.”

“But being with you is what I want to do. It is my choice for now. I'm sorry I didn’t wait- I couldn’t wait for you to choose too. After being alone for so long…finally finding someone who I absolutely want to cherish, forgive me but I can’t wait for protocol Renji.” Byakuya monologued, taking steps towards him.

Renji just stood smiling at him now. He knew it was now or never. The moment of decision. Byakuya was saying.

“You're my boyfriend, aren’t you? You asked me about it yesterday, I couldn’t give a proper answer then as I hadn’t thought it through, but after thinking it through, why the hell not? Didn’t my letter explain things to you? Give us a try Renji.”

Renji was a bit stunned by his short speech. It was a beautiful speech to him. One that sounded so logical, and suddenly forever couldn’t come fast enough. He also had wanted to be with someone he connected with for so long and this felt so right.

He knew he will throw caution to the wind to be with Byakuya. He would disregard the looming dangers and intrusive enquiries. He would take the tattoo, he would protect his king. His emotions were bubbling dangerously to the surface as the yakuza watched him closely.

Renji turned abruptly back to the stove trying to pull himself together.

“You should stay.” He said simply. He won’t change his mind again.

The arms that wrapped around him were a surprise, even more was the kiss pressed to the back of his ear, causing him to bubble with warmth towards the man wrapped around him.

“So, you're my boyfriend.” Byakuya asked again. He needed him to say it.

“Yes,” came Renji's reply “but you have to ask me before making other major changes.”

“No problem babes.”

“Stop calling me babes.”

“I’d try babes.”

Renji could hear the laughter in Byakuya's voice.

“You also have to tell me all I need to know about you.”

“What would you like to know?”

“Go and sit, the food is ready. We can talk while we eat.”

Renji wiggled out of his clingy embrace and set about dishing out the food. Byakuya eagerly sat watching as it was the same as last night. One plate heaped up to accommodate two hungry men. Cups laid out with water, they sat and began to eat.

“I can’t believe they said you don’t like being touched. Here I am struggling to keep your hands off me.”

“Who said I don’t like to be touched?”

“We have a file on you at the office. It was in it.”

“A file?”

“Yes, one which was handed to me when I was so unceremoniously told the man I had been ‘gyrating’ on the night before was none other than Kuchiki- fucking -Taicho.”

Byakuya smiled at the sound of remembered anger in voice.

“Really, you didn’t suspect it was me? If I were your boss I’d fire you.”

“Not except you want to turn me into a spy for you?”

“Is that what they want? To have you spy on me?” Byakuya asked looking innocently at him.

“Can we just eat, and not talk about unpleasant things?”

“Ok.” Byakuya agreed just before his phone beeped. He read the message quickly, the look on his face changing to a flash of anger and steel before he must've recalled where he was and schooled his features into pleasantness.

“So, what else do they say about me?”

“They say you're scary.”

“Hmmm.”

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Scary.”

“Hmmmm.” Byakuya muttered nonchalant.

“Don’t play games with me Byakuya, no more ‘Hmmmm’ just tell me.”

“Do I scare you Renji?”

“No.”

“Hmmm- good.” He said like that was different from a simple ‘hmmm’.

“Why is that good?”

“I don’t want you to be scared of me.”

“Aha! That means you are scary, you just don’t want me to think you are, but I want to know what makes you scary.”

“Ok. Just give it time.” Byakuya added still eating and doing his best to say nothing.

“They also say that you're cold, and heartless.” Renji mumbled through a mouthful. Byakuya studied his face looking for something. He stopped chewing before saying, “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, I just wonder if you find me cold and heartless too.”

“Have I called you any names since I met you?”

“No.”

“Have I told you you're cold?”

“No.”

“Then you aren’t. I rarely lie.”

“What if tonight is a rare moment of lying for you.”

“Do you want me to lie to you Byakuya?”

“Never.”

“Good. I don’t intend to.”

They ate in silence till the plate was empty.

“Your cooking is perfection Renji, I feel stuffed.”

Renji preened as he got up to put the plate away. Byakuya followed him to help him load the dishwasher that was a new addition to his kitchen.

“I won’t be sleeping here tonight.” Byakuya informed him.

“Great! Did I do something to annoy you?” Renji asked feeling a little panic sneak into his heart.

“No. Business calls. I’d be back tomorrow, you won’t even have time to miss me.”

“Then why did you move in if you won’t be sleeping over? You even protested when I complained it was sudden. Plus, I already miss you and you're still here.”

Byakuya smiled broadly. It was Renji's first real admission of his feelings to the raven.

“I wanted to see if you had made up your mind about the _Irezumi_ stencil I sent you and dinner with you was worth it. Besides I don’t think I can keep my hands off you tonight if I stay.”

Renji grinned conspiratorially and said in a low tone, “I love the tattoo. When will my appointment with the artist be fixed?”

Byakuya smiled triumphantly and said, “I am the artist. Like I said Renji, I will put my mark on you, and I will do so myself. I intend to make love to you while I mark you. Your _Irezumi_ is far too personal for it to be done by an amateur.”

Renji stepped close and slid his hands up his hips to his back in a seducing manner before leaning in with his mouth to press a kiss to his lips. Soon they were nipping hungrily at each other’s mouths, Byakuya pressed against the counter with Renji sliding his lips to nibble at his neck.

He loved the sounds the yakuza was making as he kissed his neck and licked around on his skin.

“Renji, you're distracting me.”

Renji pressed his palm against the fattening penis between his legs murmuring into his ears. “Let me take care of you.”

Then he was sliding to his knees and opening his trousers to let his mouth drop over the lush member already bobbing up to his throat.

“Fuck!” Byakuya swore and let himself go in a matter of minutes. The redhead was sending his libido into overdrive.

When the redhead pressed cum stained lips to his he opened up and let the redhead tease his taste into his mouth, while he stroked himself quickly spilling into his trousers as he shuddered and kissed deeper into Byakuya's mouth.

They drew apart shortly allowing Byakuya to try to put himself together before he left. Byakuya saw that look of confusion and regret on Renji's face. He knew he still had some mental reservations about them, but he will give him some time.

Byakuya smiled softly, petting his red mane before he whispered, “I understand too Renji, you also make me want to give everything up.” He walked towards where his jacket hung, to put it on to leave.

“What does that even mean? Come on B, just stay the night.” Renji found himself begging out rightly but Byakuya said nothing. He followed him to the door before saying

“Wait here, I have something for you. Got it today.”

Byakuya watched him pull an object from his bag which was on the sofa. He came back and pressed it into Byakuya’s hand. He looked at it to see the delicate Sakura key ring.

“For your key.” Renji added.

Byakuya had a weird look, before he said, “First you don’t want me to move in, then you want me to stay, and now a key ring? Admit it Renji, you wanted me to move in, you want me bad, don’t you?”

Renji grinned back at him then said, “As much as you want me.”

Byakuya smiled back, pressed another kiss to his cheek, “Thank you. I have to go now.”

Then he was gone.

*** 

Renji wondered around his apartment which felt empty, he already missed the Kuchiki with an ache. No one to talk to or engage in nefarious activities with. His mind turned again to Kira. Why hadn’t he seen him in days? He decided to call him.

He saw his message box full of messages.

One from Kenpachi telling him about what he needed to work on to be more effective in hand to hand combat Hakudo style. One from Seizo Harugasaki reminding him for the umpteenth time he was yet to collect his spy gear from him.

Did they really think he will bug his own apartment? Did anyone really think he would want them to hear him screaming in pleasure when the mob boss fucked him? The thought alone made him shudder.

The rest where in a group chat where Yumichika had added all his friends, which he used to gossip from time to time, and which they all used to leave each other messages. He decided to read the ongoing chat.

 _Y_ : Kira.

 _K_ : Yumi.

Oh good, he was going to try and talk to Kira and ask when they could spend some time. He had not only missed Kira, he had not yet told him about his new boyfriend.

 _Y_ : Where the hell have you been? Your Boyfriend went and got himself another boyfriend.

 _K_ : For the thousandth time Yumi, Renji is not my boyfriend.

 _R_ : Yes Yumi, Izuru is not my boyfriend.

Renji quickly typed and keyed in to the conversation.

 _Y_ : Yeah keep denying it. Your real boyfriend doesn’t like to share, I believe.

 _R:_ He's NOT my boyfriend.

 _Y_ : Sorry I forgot you only fucked him – ONE TIME.

 _R_ : I did not!!

 _Y_ : Darn it! My bad! He fucked you, I keep forgetting.

 _Ik_ : Who fucked Renji? Renji and all of his hot body.

 _M_ : Ikkaku, why do you always have a compliment for Renji's body? I suspect you want to find out what sort of engine he's got under his hood.

 _R_ : Matsu please don’t make this conversation even odder than it already is. Can you just imagine me and Ikkaku together? It’s not mentally possible.

 _M_ : Speak for yourself Renji.

 _Y_ : Please don’t give me nightmares Matsumoto. And don’t derail my enquiry. Why Kira, are you determined to look the other way on Renji's recent indiscretions?

 _K_ : What is all this about? Renji what is he yapping on and on about?

 _Ik_ : Your boyfriend is fucking around with Kuchiki- fucking-Taicho

 _M_ : No way!

 _K_ : What?!

 _Ik_ : Unbelievable right?

 _K_ : Not THE Kuchiki-Taicho of clan Kuchiki!?

 _Y_ : The one and only.

 _K_ : Is this true Renji?

 _R_ : Come on guys.

 _K_ : I'm coming over to your place we need to talk.

Renji was thrown headlong into an explosion of panic and negation. He reacted thus.

 _R_ : No!

 _R_ : I mean wait, let me call you.

 _Y_ : Ooooh! Someone’s apartment is already off limits to someone else.

 _Ik_ : Hmmm

 _K_ : That’s not possible. Renji?

When there was no response from him, Kira's message came again, as Renji stared in a panic at the phone. He couldn’t let Kira see the changes to his apartment. His apartment was truly off limits now.

 _K_ : Renji.

 _Y_ : Don’t let him take your man without a fight Kira. You know you won’t find a man as tolerant as Renji who will let you traipse off and have other boyfriends while he stays loyal to you.

 _Ik_ : Matsumoto why are you silent at such a critical moment? Say something.

 _M_ : I would love to observe them in peace Ikkaku. I want to see Kira's reaction.

 _K_ : For the love of God, would you all let Renji respond. Renji? What is going on? I'm headed to your place right away. We should talk away from these jokers.

 _R_ : For the last time Yumi, Matsu, Kira and I are not dating, and neither am I dating Kuchiki-Taicho. The reason I said wait Kira, is because I'm not home, I'm at a strip club. I know I promised I would stop going there that’s why I didn’t want to tell you. I'm sorry.

 _Y_ : Aww such a romantic Kira. Go get your man back.

 _Ik_ : Damn! I'm on my way, which one Renji?

Renji shot out of his seat and up to his room to get appropriately dressed for a strip joint. He fell over himself looking for his wallet which was obviously downstairs. He stumbled down his stairs and rushed out to his bike while keeping track of the chat.

 _Y_ : Me rolling my eyes hard. Kira, I hope you can appreciate Renji now, look at what he does to keep you by his side, apologizing for going against your wishes. Unlike some people I know.

 _K_ : Lets meet up there at once, you’ve got some explaining to do Renji. So, which one is it?

 _R_ : Sakura seduction.

Renji typed and hopped unto his bike. It was the closest strip joint to him and the farthest from the shared apartment of Ikkaku, Izuru, Yumichika and Matsumoto. He knew they will be rushing out right now.

He zipped through traffic and back alleys, cutting through every shortcut in his head. Finally, he was at the spot. He parked, secured his bike and rushed towards the back entrance of the club. It was relatively new, but he knew many places the rest of his friends didn’t know.

Once settled on a table and ordering a drink, he glanced at the stage where a pink haired goth painted chick was swinging her gartered leggings clad legs in the air and flashing her pussy to her audience. She had just begun her dance.

He picked up his phone and logged back into the chat room and read from his last message.

 _Ik_ : No way! I heard they’ve got some big boobed beauties there.

 _K_ : You better get YOUR man Yumi. Seems like I'm not the one with the problem of control here.

 _Y_ : I don’t have to do anything. I'm not the one no longer allowed to go to my boyfriend’s apartment.

 _K_ : He's in a freaking strip joint Yumi.

 _Y_ : Yeah, one owned by none other than Kuchiki- fucking- Taicho.

 _R_ : Yumi please can you just stop? This is becoming harassment.

 _Y_ : I will never stop.

 _K_ : Are you sure? Does it really belong to Kuchiki-Taicho?

 _Ik_ : That’s a lead Yumi and I are following up on.

 _K_ : When did we start investigating Kuchiki-Taicho? Why do I know nothing about this?

 _Y_ : Do you ever know anything blondie? We started ever since your boyfriend started dating him.

 _K_ : I think I should have word with Yamamoto Sou-Taicho.

 _R_ : Again Yumi, he's not my boyfriend.

 _Y_ : Which one? Kira or Kuchiki-Taicho? Either way you just keep telling yourself that and maybe someday it will become true.

 _K_ : I still feel surprised I was not put on the task force to investigate Kuchiki-Taicho.

 _Ik_ : Kira you were unavailable because Ichimaru Taicho requested for you remember?

 _Y_ : Thanks for the reminder Ikkaku darling, Kira, how big is Ichimaru’s dick? Is it as big as his ego?

 _K_ : I won’t dignify that with an answer.

 _Y_ : No, you can just answer.

Renji could imagine Kira breathing fire in exasperation already. He looked up as a dark skinned very attractive maroon haired woman curled her palm around his shoulders and whispered softly into his ears.

“Let me dance for you tonight big boy.”

A private lap dance? Thank the heavens, he was going to be busy when the boys came around. He quickly nodded and she swung her toned legs over him and lowered her butt unto his laps, curved her arms around him and began to move,

*** 

Byakuya was going to take a much-needed drink to steel his nerves for his evening meeting with the clan elders then his recent unwanted guests. The text from Yoruichi signaled the need for his input in whatever stage of negotiations they had reached.

He now sat temporarily in his observatory situated high above the strip club’s hall, giving him a bird’s eye view. Taking a moment to go over the drawn-up papers before he headed home.

The Sakura Seduction was a money laundering front besides the fact that it gave him a corner to keep an eye on the seedy lot of the city. Some of his best soldiers danced in this hall, making acquaintance with the male folk.

He saw the dark-haired Jackie Tristan approach some dude. She oversaw new entries and sniffing out information. She worked very effectively, and she was also shrewd with her information gathering strategies. 

When the man leaned back to let her nuzzle at his neck, he saw with a start, that aquiline nose, those lips parting in pleasure.

Byakuya was on his feet in an instant.

How dare he! How dare she?

Renji was his and his alone.

He exited in a rage.


	7. The Brute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harsh behaviors and unfolding plots.

Renji was lost in the dance

The pressure of soft arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in to give room to those lipstick covered lips to press hotly against his neck. He spread his legs and threw his head back, closed his eyes and instantly the image popped into his mind.

His body draped over a seated Kuchiki as he moved his hips over him. The hard penis in his pants… he felt odd one more time when her hands caressed his body. Suddenly, the lady swung around and planted her butt over his semi hard cock and began to move sensuously.

It was a reflex movement his hands made when they went around her hips and gripped hard. He wanted to shove her away, but he thought of Ikkaku’s arrival. He needed to endure this. He needed his friends to stop asking questions.

She swung her hips seductive and fast then ground on him hard. He gasped as the contact made his cock harden further. Her back was bowing now as her maroon locks swung back and she was tipping her face backwards and drawing closer.

His eyes widened, his hands held on tight. She was going to press her lips to his, but she stopped shy of his lips and murmured. “What is your name, big boy?”

“Renji.” He said almost breathless. “Abarai Renji.”

The sound of approaching footsteps, urgent in their movement alerted him far too slowly before he understood what was going on. He did not expect it when she hopped off his legs in a haste. No, he was wrong. She had been pulled off his laps by none other than-

“Kira!” he was a bit surprised. He sat up trying to hide his erection.

Kira looked like he was about to murder someone in cold blood. He had her hair in his hand squeezing and pulling hard as she yelped in pain. It hardly surprised him when the maroon locks were uprooted from her head revealing the maroon bit had been a wig.

She had coal black hair underneath, which she tried to rub to soothe the pain from Kira's grip.

“Keep your filthy hands off him you idiot.” Kira hissed angrily. 

“Isn’t that supposed to be my line Izuru.”

The voice from behind Renji caused him to jump to his feet in fear and come face to face with Byakuya. 

“Kuchiki-Taicho!” the dark-haired girl exclaimed and fell to her knees, her head bowed, body folded in fear.

Like clockwork, Izuru was on his knees also in greeting. “Kuchiki-Taicho.”

Was that a tremble on the girl’s hand? How on earth did Izuru know Byakuya? He noticed the hall was being cleared in a matter of seconds. How the hell… now they were alone, and the music had stopped. The stripper on the stage was fully clothed and in same kneeling posture as almost every other person left in the hall.

Byakuya looked like he was angry. Renji was not sure if he wanted to turn and run or drop to his knees. He was not used to seeing people’s reaction to the Kuchiki king. He was undecided. He was confused. Izuru wont even look up to give him a hint.

He began to drop to his knees when the Kuchiki’s voice rang out in terse command.

“Hold it right there Renji. You will stand in my presence, look me in the eye and tell me what the hell you were thinking, letting someone else touch you?”

Renji was speechless. He had hoped Byakuya had not seen his earlier smooch with the dark-haired woman. Again, he should’ve remembered he wasn’t that lucky.

“Did you forget our conversation this evening already that I find you here, frolicking with someone beneath you?”

As he spoke he drew closer. The dark-haired lady shuffled further away on her knees. Kira bowed even lower and he could spy from here a slight tremble in Kira's frame. Was he in more trouble than he could guess?

“Do you know this is equated by Kuchiki law as an attempted theft from the king himself?” he stopped in front of Renji.

He had barely concealed rage in his eyes, he spoke to his audience, but his eyes were on Renji. He looked like a stalking panther and exuded a dark aura Renji was not aware he ever had.

“Do you know what is done to a thief caught stealing from the king?” His voice casually cold.

All at once the dark-haired girl began to sob loudly. The sound taking Renji completely by surprise as he had been staring at Byakuya, mesmerized by the angry power rolling off him in waves. If he was being sincere, he felt a cold fear begin to creep up his spine.

He didn’t know what was going to happen, but he was absolutely sure right now that he wasn’t going to like it.

He saw through the corner of his eye when Izuru flattened himself on his face and begged.

“Have mercy lord Kuchiki please, have mercy.” He pleaded softly. He was also visibly shaking now.

“Would you like to watch Renji, what happens when someone touches my woman?” Byakuya asked in a low voice.

Renji was not only speechless but also clueless. He battled the urge to fall to his own knees. The tears were now rolling down the lady’s face, even the girl on the stage was in tears.

“Someone, get Yamada for me.” Byakuya called out suddenly.

“Kami!” Kira swore, and this time glanced at Renji. It was a quick gesture, but it was potent with Izuru's method of pleading with Renji. There was vivid fear on Izuru's face. He looked so afraid that Renji's need to protect him was kick started.

Renji didn’t know what was about to happen but if Izuru was afraid he should do something. He braced himself and stepped to the enraged Kuchiki. He lined himself to his body and when he wasn’t pushed away, he pressed his lips to the king’s ears and whispered.

“Sweetness, please talk to me in private let me explain. It has a lot to do with being undercover and investigating you. Please.” He pleaded softly, slipping his hand around the Kuchiki’s hand and squeezed it urgently.

Byakuya spun around and marched out, dragging him along without pause. It was a flurry of steps they traversed and soon he was pulled into a room. it was obviously the room Kuchiki-Taicho must've seen his indiscretion through.

It had a wall of glass that overlooked the hall they had just exited mere seconds ago. He could see people shakily getting up from their poses of obeisance and trying to restart the strip joints business for the evening. He watched a brown-haired man giving orders and Kira shakily lowering himself into a chair.

“You like Kira Izuru.”

The statement brought him back to reality. It wasn’t a question, just fact stated.

He tried to turn towards the raven who had come up behind him and instead forced him back against the wall of glass, his face pressed into the cold glass. The Kuchiki pressed into his body from behind, he was too close.

“Kuchiki-Taicho I…”

“You wanted to explain, explain.” He demanded with a harsh whisper in his ear.

“About being here…” he began but was interrupted by hands yanking open his trousers. What was Byakuya doing? He tried to push back and release himself from Byakuya's embrace, but he was pinned.

“Tell me why Renji? Are you here to meet Izuru?” Byakuya sounded jealous.

“Well, sort of but it’s not as you are thinking…. he… they wanted to …”

His trousers were now bunched around his thighs and warm lips pressed against his neck. Fuck! Was he going to get fucked by this open showcasing wall? Did he want to protest? Not really, he realized, after all he had wanted him to stay the night with him early on.

“Kuchiki-Taicho…” he began his plea, not knowing what he really wanted to beg for.

Slender fingers gripped his firm cheeks hard and squeezed.

“They wanted to what Renji? Fuck you like I'm about to? Do you need to be taught your place?”

Hard flesh poked at his dry clenching star and pressed in suddenly. The rim betrayed him and spread open, hot tip popped in.

A harsh wheeze rushed out of his lungs. He whimpered and thrust backwards, wanting desperately to be coerced into a thing he hadn’t known he wanted.

“Your place now, is by my side, on my hard cock, in my bed, on your knees or feet before me.” Kuchiki-Taicho whispered harshly as he slid deeper. “Anything I want you to be that is what you will be dammit!”

He was fully sheathed now, Renji couldn’t comprehend how he went from explaining to being skewered on a hot rod. Renji trembled from the sudden evasion of his bottom, he shivered even harder as he was certain were Izuru to look up to that window, he would see Renji, cock out, jeans around shins now, getting fucked in the ass.

Renji's hands flew backwards to grip those palms and join them in squeezing his cheeks. His face fully pressed against unyielding glass, his arousal rushing in waves over him at being dominated by a forceful angry boyfriend.

“You will not be touched by anyone but me. You are second to only me in the entire japan now. Spread open wider, I'm going deeper. Do you understand me Renji?”

“Yes Kuchiki-Taicho.” He gasped out in assent.

Renji was wondering with horror what he was going to do with his member becoming hard at penetration fullness. Once the hard thrusts began he was lost.

*** 

“Kira, what is wrong?” Matsumoto’s voice broke through his shaky thoughts. He was panicking, he was afraid. The hall had reverted to strip club mode, all acting as though a glitch had not occurred moments ago. His friends had arrived not a moment on time.

“Kira where is Renji?” Ikkaku asked sounding excited.

“Ikkaku.” Kira muttered and rushed to him, throwing his arms around his neck in a desperate embrace.

“Whoa!” Ikkaku exclaimed but held Izuru close who was shaking like he had seen a ghost.

“Izuru what is the matter?” Even Yumichika sounded concerned, “Where is Renji? Did someone try to take advantage of you?” He sounded angry now.

Yumichika always pretended to hate Izuru but it was times like now that he was not so sure Yumi did. Izuru was a flirt they all knew, and occasionally some fool would make an attempt at forcing him to do things he didn’t want to do.

That was when Renji always got violent, and his other friends followed suit, with no exception.

“You should’ve waited for us to come with you. Where is the bastard?” Ikkaku growled. “I hope Renji is doing us all the favor of ripping his head off. This is a strip club for fucks sake, not a pick-up spot.”

It was just so easy to believe Renji was off defending his honor. How could he tell them he was afraid that he had been caught touching Renji by Kuchiki-Taicho himself?

He could still remember that incident when they were children, sons of nobles expected to pay Byakuya a visit to pay him homage in the disguise of a play date. And then someone made the mistake of touching Byakuya's favorite pony.

The boy he knew as Tomoe had been taken away and returned without his finger nails. Kira had ben horrified. Tomoe had been a bully, but his bloodied finger stumps had made Kira recoil in horror.

In subsequent years, he had been a witness time and again to the Kuchiki kings fits of violence. Never for once had he ever wished he would ever find himself at the receiving end of it.

Renji had no idea who he was dating and that was what he had wanted to warn Renji about. Kuchiki was a cold-blooded man, he didn’t have the capability of love. Kira had been at the banquet and had witnessed the death of Hisana himself, the Kuchiki had fed her poison with his own hands. He had heard from reliable sources about the bloody rampage the Kuchiki had gone on when his father had been murdered. The stories still made him want to back away from him whenever he saw him.

There was a reason no noble house would offer him any of their daughters, not after seeing what he was capable of. And now his best friend and secret crush had fallen into the hands of the most feared man he knew. And he was smart enough to also fear him.

Yet how could he explain to their friends that Renji was now property of the Kuchiki king and he- Izuru might be losing his hands. If Yamada was truly called in, someone would be getting skinned alive literally.

He shook in Ikkaku’s arms trying to control his thoughts. Ikkaku stroked his back and Yumi was wrapped around them too in a hug saying in a low voice angry voice in Ikkaku’s ear, “Renji has to know when to leave Izuru alone and when not to. I ought to box his ears.”

“No!” Izuru cried sharply, revealing more fear than he had hoped. He didn’t want Yumi touching Renji either. What will happen to him who was a commoner? At least with his noble blood he could speak in the presence of the Kuchiki and beg for his life, Jackie Tristan didn’t have that right as a common Kuchiki soldier.

“Kira are you… really where is Renji?” Matsumoto asked suspiciously. She had watched him evade the questions and now was getting petted by Ikkaku and Yumi, the very two who did not ever see when Kira was being manipulative.

“Don’t bother him Matsumoto, he needs a drink. Go get us something hard from the bar.” Yumichika shooed her away.

She retreated but she was not fooled. Something was up.

***

Sosuke Aizen, sitting calmly in his seat watched Yoruichi retreat from the meeting. She had once again tendered apologies on Kuchiki Byakuya's absence from business proceedings for the third night in a row. He smiled coldly. A tiny smile denting barely the corners of his mouth.

Aizen loved nothing more than a well laid out plan which had begun to bloom into fruition. And it had all begun when he had been pushed into a tight corner by a dirty cop- Ichimaru Gin.

Gin’s name was one that radiated through the corridors of the underground as a power to be reckoned with. He was a man whose morals were dictated by his needs. He was also a highly decorated officer of the law.

He was corrupt, even though he was known for busting up several illegal drug rings. No one in the forces ever stopped to ask him who his informants were or what his own endgame was. No one followed up on where confiscated drugs ended.

No one questioned his successful streak at catching the ‘bad guys’ but when Gin had a score to settle, he settled completely. He was also a hard man to avoid. It was advisable to pay him what you owed just to be rid of him at the very least. He was a man you either feared or dealt with caution.

Gin was an orphan from the slums of District 64 in the northern rukongai, and he had used every means possible to fight his way to the top of success, making him a very rare hybrid in their world- a man of the underworld who was also a cop.

Aizen knew what Gin wanted and he wasn’t surprised about his ambitions. Gin wanted to ascend to the very top of the pyramid of power. He wanted to be the boss of them all. The problem was, he underestimated Aizen’s need to become the topmost feared man of the underworld.

It was a union of two evil geniuses in agreement, to take down a common enemy. Kuchiki-Taicho was that enemy- the mysterious and rarely seen head of the snake called the underworld of mafias.

Getting rid of Byakuya was every yakuza's dream or fantasy. Aizen himself had been dreaming for years on all the power someone like him would have with Byakuya gone. In theory it was meant to be easy as Byakuya had no heirs to replace him

What should've been so simple had become such a chore, one Gin was making him regret. No one saw Byakuya except he wanted to be seen. He didn’t want to be seen often. Aizen had met him for the first time at Las Noches when he sauntered in with the business contract.

Prior to that, the frequent meetings with Gin and the constant planning had been frustrating. They had always come up with one hitch or the other. All Gin wanted him to do was to get rid of Byakuya soonest. He claimed that would make them even, he knew that was a lie.

He doubted it even more whenever he fucked Gin in his room after Gin had successfully seduced him. His intimacy with Gin had been an unplanned unforeseen complication and he wasn’t sure how he would deal with it.

Somedays he fancied that Gin was in love with him and occasionally thought to let his guard down. That was before he realized Gin loved only one person in the world- Matsumoto Rangiku. Alas he thought he had happened upon Gin’s weakness until he heard Gin mention a young blond officer he planned to bed- Izuru Kira.

It had irked him to no end, but he had talked himself out of that foolishness. How could he be feeling jealous of one of Gin’s many conquests? All of them were temporary bed partners. While he Aizen…. Well who was he kidding? Gin had become a thorn in his flesh, one he didn’t quite know how to be rid of.

The idea for his emancipation had slowly formed. He would gain Kuchiki-Taicho's trust by selling Gin out and when Kuchiki-Taicho trusted him enough, he would strike. He had made that conclusion when Gin with his head on his legs had said.

“Izuru's best friend is the sexiest man alive.”

Aizen tried to ignore the hint of anger that crept into his heart at that statement. He wanted Gin to think he was the sexiest man alive. He was not bad looking after all.

“Even if I wasn’t already a confirmed Bisexual, he would make me question my sexuality.”

Aizen tried not to angrily roll his eyes at the monologue Gin launched himself into about Izuru and his hot friend, whom Gin was sure had a thing for ‘his’ Izuru. Aizen of course took everything Gin said with a pinch of salt, but that was before he had seen the man called Abarai Renji.

Aizen was not sure why he did it, but he had been staking out Izuru's apartment himself one evening when he had seen him. Gin had not lied one bit. If anything, Gin’s description had done him no justice at all.

He had ridden his powered bike up to the apartment Gin’s Play toy- Izuru shared with Rangiku Matsumoto. He had parked and gotten off, took off his helmet and leaned on his bike lazily glancing around and waiting.

He was sex on two legs. Aizen found himself sitting upright for a complete view even though he could clearly see him from his hide out.

He was tall, slender and tan. His head full of crimson flaming locks of hair. He existed with a confidence only a person who knew he was attractive had. He had stayed for only a few moments when the blond ball of activity rushed out of the apartment and straight into his arms.

Good lord! The way he held the redhead and looked at him… Aizen concluded fast. This Izuru of a guy was a flirt. The way he touched the redhead and clung to him was annoying. The way he was smiling at him was incriminating. For some reason Aizen was not pleased at all by what he had witnessed.

How could Gin think the redhead had a thing for Izuru? It was clearly Izuru who had a thing for Renji, with all that sashaying around him and body clinginess.

The redhead had turned to usher the blond to the bike when a passing vehicle beamed its lights on the pair. The light revealed his looks. He was stunningly handsome. He was twice as sexy when you saw his face and the tattoos peeking from his open neckline.

His body was lean and fit. You could almost see the muscles beneath his clothes. He was an inflaming picture. Aizen knew at once what Gin meant about questioning his sexuality. His butt was hugged snugly by his jeans. What an aphrodisiac!

Just looking at him made Aizen aroused and embarrassed. He tried to control himself but, how could he? He spent the night following the pair as they had what seemed like a fun date. They went bowling, then to sit halfway through a movie, then to a fast food restaurant, then to a strip club, then giggling back to Izuru's apartment.

He had thought that was it. He sat in his car questioning his movements that night when they burst right back out and headed for a club together. Aizen followed suit. It helped he had disguised himself else he might’ve been spotted by one of his minions or two.

He had never been so entertained just watching another person. He could finally relate to Gin’s fascination for people watching.

He had never had much of a plan afterwards that involved his recent activity of Renji watching until the king of darkness- Baraggan Louisenbairn of Arrancar group had requested business with him on neutral ground.

He was to pick from a set of neutral grounds for their negotiations. Baraggan had advised that although the commission of using Kuchiki lands to be remitted was higher, Kuchiki-Taicho could deliver what they needed- safety and a place away from prying eyes.

He didn’t need to think twice on the matter, he only needed to say yes. Barragan had promised to be in touch through the Kuchiki envoy.

When the call came in, Aizen had never felt more brilliant in all his life. He had pushed and acted difficult asking repeatedly for Kuchiki-Taicho himself to make him the offer.

Byakuya had eventually called him and set up the meeting at Las Noches. All that was left was to find a way to introduce him to the sexiest redhead alive. That was where Gin came in.

“Ask Rangiku to bring her friends for girl’s night on Wednesday.”

“Why?” Gin had asked suspiciously.

“Kuchiki-Taicho is going to be there.” He said simply. He knew Matsumoto would bring Renji. He didn’t need to tell Gin all the details of his plan. It wasn’t even a fool proof plan. All he knew was that it was easier to kill a person you could see and knew what he looked like.

How could he have known his plan would work so well. The Kuchiki King had been no stranger to the allure of the redhead.

He had watched the Kuchiki arrive.

He had watched the redhead stare at the Kuchiki.

On his monitors, he had watched his sent emissary and faux bouncer- Ulquiorra Cifer- getting Renji from the stands and taking him into the VIP section.

He was even more pleased to hear from Ulquiorra that Renji had requested to meet the Kuchiki king. He beamed with pride when he saw the Kuchiki escape from his guards to run after the redhead who seemed to be having a rethink about his flirtations with the raven.

And now Kuchiki-Taicho was unavailable for negotiations.

All that was left was to find the appropriate moment to get the Kuchiki alone. With patience he was bound to win.

“Prepare for your death Kuchiki Byakuya.” He murmured to himself. He thought back on the report he had received earlier. Byakuya had been spotted stepping out of a taxi to begin a walk down some blocks.

His spies had lost him, but he knew one day he would find which one belonged to the red head who was equally proving quite difficult to track down. He was proud of himself, he had done what no one else had thought to do. Force the Kuchiki out of his hermitic lifestyle.

The corners of his mouth turned up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate your patience for this story, all kudos, all comments, all hits.  
> short chapter but some progress. I promise I wont take too long to update the next chapter.
> 
> if you've got time check out my other Bya/Ren stories.


	8. Provoked Investigations I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji comes close to certain truth's.

Renji for the umpteenth time, rushed into the precinct, late as usual. Nobody seemed to pay him any attention anymore. If Yamamoto sou-Taicho was not reprimanding him, then no one else would. He ran to his chair shortly before he saw Kenpachi stroll into the precinct, late too.

He couldn’t help staring in the same manner that all other officers were. Kenpachi was never late. This was a new one. Kenpachi growled under his breath, a warning for people to ignore him and say nothing at all. People scrambled to get back to work.

“Renji, fifteen minutes.” He said before he slipped into his office.

Renji had fifteen free minutes before his grueling day with Kenpachi began.

“Yeah you're gonna need more than that to explain to Ikkaku where you disappeared to yesterday after dealing with an Izuru stalker. What's up Renji? What happened last night?” Yumichika pounced from nowhere.

Renji was a bit confused. “I don’t understand.” He said foolishly.

“We were at the strip club, you left Izuru crying after that guy tried to hit on him. You know our Izuru is delicate, you can’t leave him alone after those harassments….”

“Huh?! Is that so?” He realized Kira had not told them what really happened, and he had no intention of fessing up to the truth.

After his 'private dance' with the Kuchiki king, he had been promptly ushered into a bullet proof black sedan and dropped off by Byakuya at his door step with a curt advice to stay away from strip clubs. He had gone straight to bed, exhausted from the exertion of passions.

“So where did you go?”

“I beat him up badly I had to rush him to a hospital. We are cops Yumi, we have to be discreet.” He lied easily.

“I see. Ikkaku would be bummed he missed that, you know how he likes to get in on a fight. Speaking of, did you see Zaraki Taicho and how he came in looking like he had just gotten out of a fight? Some people say a fight, I say he's got a new girlfriend. What do you think?”

“I think I should not be gossiping about someone I'm about to spend a few hours with. What if I slip up or something? We would all be in trouble.”

“That’s it. You should find out what's up with him and let us know. Wonderful plan Renji, I’d see you after your session with him.”

Yumichika was not giving him an option about if he would do it or not, as he powered on with the daily gossip news. Renji didn’t try to talk himself out of it. He could always tell Yumichika it was a simple fight. He just wanted to be left alone to arrange his story about last night properly.

One thing was for sure, he could not tell Zaraki about the club. He was happy as Yumi began his retreat after ten minutes of full blown gossip downloaded to his hearing, and that of half of the office.

“By the way, did you know Ikkaku and I found something disturbing about your new boyfriend?” Yumi peeked over him as an afterthought. This time he was speaking low for Renji's ears alone.

That was enough to wake him from the white noise he used to drown out Yumi’s talk. Now that he was no longer denying his relationship to the Kuchiki, he might as well have his ears to the ground.

“What is that Yumi?” he asked.

“Rumor has it that he killed his wife, with his own hands. He's mad Renji, and very possessive. They said he saw someone touch her during a ceremony and he concluded she was cheating on him. Before the end of the ceremony, she was dead. I say this with all concern, whatever you do with him, be careful. Stay alive. I advise don’t trust him.” Yumi retreated.

Renji felt his world tilt. Was it true? Was the raven deranged? Already last night he saw the first signs of his possessiveness and the raving rage he reacted with to him being touched by the stripper. Should he talk to him about it?

“Renji I said fifteen minutes.” Zaraki roared from his office.

He was up on his feet and rushing to the call.

***

Zaraki sat on his chair looking worn out, nursing a cup of coffee. Renji sat giving him a concerned look.

“Taicho are you alright?” he questioned.

“Yes, just not in the mood for your bullshit today. Now tell me about yesterday. I think we must push Hakudo backwards after lunch. Do you have anything doing to prevent that?”

“No.”

“Good. Now did you see him last night?”

“Yes, I did. He came around for dinner, but he did not stay. He said he had a meeting to attend at the villa.”

“You're sure he said at the villa because he was not at the villa last night. Our sources confirmed that he was meant to be there, but he did not show up?”

“What sources? Do we have a man on the inside now? If we do why am I still reporting to you on his whereabouts?” Renji was alert with a growing discomfort in his stomach.

“Renji don’t you still understand the crucial nature of what you're doing. Getting a man inside Kuchiki villa is hard enough and being inside is no guarantee you will see or meet Kuchiki Byakuya. Our contact takes great risks to relay the information gathered on the inside. What is still so troubling is this unpredictable pattern of the Kuchiki king’s whereabouts. The only place we seem sure he would be, is coming to see you.” Zaraki explained as though it were a simple math problem he was solving.

“I understand Taicho, but this is a somewhat unorthodox way of keeping surveillance on a perp, I just feel like we could do a better job of it.” Renji protested.

"How do you suggest we improve?”

“For one, I should be let in on all the information ongoing about this operation? Is everyone in the precinct in on this investigation? I feel as though I'm being cut off from some very vital information, I didn’t even know we had a man undercover.”

“Renji there is always the fear of you turning on us. This is a man you have clearly told me you love and you were unwilling to participate in the project in the first place.”

“But you promised me Taicho that I would be point man on this. I would be the one with the medals after we take him down. Am I going to get fucked by the upper guys who would take credit for my hard work? Kami I'm the one getting fucked up the ass already, am I going to do it all for nothing?” He had sprung upright in his seat as he protested.

“Calm down Renji, I made a promise that you would be recognized as a key participant in this. Surely you don’t think this operation starts and ends with you. All I ask for is your patience and cooperation for now. You will be enlightened on a need to know basis, do you understand.”

“Yes Taicho.” Renji muttered but remained unsatisfied. He was not sure he liked where this was going. He didn’t like the fact that his Byakuya now had a spy in his home. He did not like the idea that he was a tiny bit of a larger equation.

And he knew exactly what to do to rectify the situation. His superiors kept forgetting he had been top of his class from the academy. He was going to do his own investigation, he was going to break the case open. Even if it cost him his life.

First things first, find out what was up with Zaraki and what happens to his reports on the Kuchiki. Next, he needed Izuru to tell him all about Byakuya.

He had always known Izuru came from a minor noble home, but he always said they were not rich enough for him to live a luxurious life without working. So, he was in the police force. He was however surprised at Izuru's reaction to the Kuchiki king at the club.

Izuru acted like they were closer than he would ever admit, and while he would hate to admit it, something about that encounter irked his bullshit radar. He wanted to know the truth. Could it be that Izuru was not who he said he was?

Yes, immediately after Hakudo, it was straight to find Izuru.

Zaraki had dismissed him after discovering he had nothing else to add to the file on Byakuya except what he ate, wore and how long he had spent in Renji's apartment. He was to meet up later for the daily martial arts practice.

He retreated to his seat and was surprised to see a young boy with brown hair, wearing a simple shirt on blue jeans sitting and waiting for him.

“Kami! Please let it be a regular perp.” He muttered under his breath.

He sat and asked, “What is the matter? Am I booking you or taking a statement.”

“I was told to wait here for Abarai fukutaicho.”

“Fukutaicho? I'm Abarai, but I'm no lieutenant.” He added.

The boy gave a shy smile and said softly, “Call me Rikichi. You will understand with time. This is a gift card for the making of a suit. Compliments of the Onmitsukido. Shihoin Taicho requests a meeting with you.”

“What?” Renji asked incredulously.

“I am to be your personal bodyguard and executive assistant for whatever you desire, whenever you desire to communicate with the special forces of Clan Kuchiki.”

“What? ” Renji echoed feeling disembodied.

“Having delivered Princess Shihoin’s message to you, I'm here at your service Abarai fukutaicho, what is your royal command? May I get you some lunch?”

Renji leaned backwards in his seat. This was unexpected and unbelievable. He wanted to call Byakuya at once and protest. What the hell was going on? Who told clan Kuchiki they could invade his privacy without his permission.

He realized he didn’t have a number to reach Byakuya at a moment’s notice.

“Listen kid, I don’t know what you are talking about. I don’t know you or this Onmitsukido shit. I'm at work and I'm a cop. You should leave.”

The boy brought out a seal and slid it across to him. It bore the Kuchiki clan seal attached to another intricately patterned seal. He made sure not to pick it up incase he was being watched. The boy slid it back into his pocket.

“That is my identification tag. I am not trying to trap you. The princess also anticipated your resistance and sent you this.” He slid a paper bag on the floor beside him towards Renji's legs.

“Don’t worry Abarai fukutaicho, the clan will take care of you, the cameras will not record my visit to you. I advise however, you should go to the store and get that suit. Kuchiki-Taicho likes his woman looking good.”

“What the hell is wrong with everyone referring to me as his woman. I said you should leave. Tell the princess I will find time this week to get the suit. Thank you and now you can go.”

The boy grinned happily at his accomplished mission and disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Renji felt like a trapped cat. What was it and these mafias of noble blood sending him gifts in broad daylight. He had to be extra careful now, seeing as there were things being kept from him by his superiors in the police force. He pretended to work a bit, but he was really building his own facts in a file to begin his own investigation

He shifted the bag underneath his table and reached inside for its contents.

A short-typed note- _“it is imperative we meet.”_ It had a seal pressed to its bottom as a sign off. The signed seal of the house of Shihoin, he guessed. He needed to see Izuru to educate himself on the noble seals.

The other case in the bag opened to reveal the latest designer sun glasses from Gin Tonbo. He could never afford it on his current salary.

He felt excitement rush into his veins. This gift was wonderful. The best he had ever received and certainly the most expensive. He wanted to put it on at once but restrained himself. He knew at once that courtesy demanded he see this princess who already knew him so intimately.

If anything, he wanted to thank her and tell her not to expect him to refuse a gift so expensive. Designer glasses were one of his weak points. Who knows when Byakuya would break up with him and he would have nothing to show for it.

“Renji, Zaraki Taicho awaits you at the dojo.” Someone said to him. He realized with disappointment that he had worked on his personal mission and missed lunch. He grudgingly got up and headed for the dojo.

*** 

Kenpachi's body was covered in hickeys, he noticed when he was changing his gear. Renji was amused at Yumichika's accuracy.

“Taicho did you get mauled by a bear or what?” Renji teased as they parried and fought up and down the mat.

Unfazed Zaraki grinned saying, “That Hanataro is a handful in and out of bed.”

Renji was a bit surprised. They were locked in a difficult arm hold with him having the advantage. He was getting better at this Hakudo business.

“The Kuchiki Gardener? I dint think you had a thing for guys Taicho.”

“Why? Cause I didn’t hit on you?” he asked flooring Renji with a surprise kick and mounting him to pin him down.

Renji was fast enough to buck him off and spring back into form awaiting a charge from Kenpachi who didn’t disappoint with a flurry of kicks and punches Renji tried to block as best as he could while maintaining his footing.

They paused long enough for Renji to breathily taunt back, “You can’t handle one small gardener Taicho, how do you think you'd handle me?”

“Oh, I handled him alright. When I was through he could only remember my name.” Kenpachi retorted and this time it was Renji on the attack, which ended with his face planted on the mat after a sneaky move from Kenpachi.

It was back to business with him getting a lecture about fighting dirty and like a man of the streets. He explained the execution of tricky Hakudo moves and how his own street training helped him break the momentum giving him an upper hand.

Renji could see why Zaraki was the perfect tutor. He was not an honorable fighter of the martial arts. He proceeded to break Renji's mind mold on fighting. It was one lesson at every turn. Four hours well spent.

At the close of their session which had garnered a few people as an audience. Renji pleaded for rest as he was certain if left to his ways, Zaraki would run them into the ground before he even had to experience a real fight.

A quick shower, clothing change and then limping slightly to grab his things while calling Kira.

“Renji oh my God are you ok? I have been meaning to call all day.”

“I'm fine but we need to talk Izuru.”

“I know. Let’s meet in your apartment in say ten minutes?”

“No, I want to drive your way, pick up a few things at the herbal store near you. Can we meet at your place in ten?”

Kira was silent a bit before saying, “Ok, my place in ten.” He rang off promptly.

Renji drove as fast as he could to the store to get a few things like he really needed them, when he knew he just couldn’t let Kira into his apartment yet.

At Kira's house, he was let in quietly with him saying, “let’s not wake Ikkaku or alert Matsumoto that you're around.

They sneaked past their closed room doors into Izuru's room and he shut the door behind them quickly, locking it.

“So, what's up Renji?” he asked trying to look easy.

“Care to explain last night to me?” Renji wasted no time. He knew he had to be back home soon.

“Explain what exactly? How you have been lying to me about your new boyfriend?” Kira accused back, “And don’t try to deny it. I was there when he called you his woman.”

“Kira, I’m not denying it to you. You know you're my go to. I tell you everything and it's not my fault I didn’t see you after that night in the club. You even got reassigned to Ichimaru Taicho and still you couldn’t send me a message.”

Kira managed to look contrite now but Renji continued.

“I had to find out we were not going to be partners from Zaraki Taicho, imagine how hurt I was. You and I had been looking forward to this promotion and moved to this precinct together as it was the only way we could be partners.”

“I'm sorry Renji, I saw an opportunity, I took it.”

“An opportunity for what Kira, I keep telling you that Ichimaru is dangerous, but you won’t have anyone say anything bad about him to your face. You even quarreled with Momo the last time she called him a snake. I'm not comfortable with you two being together.”

“You're one to talk. As far as I'm concerned, you judge me in error. Your Kuchiki-Taicho is as bad if not worse than Ichimaru Taicho, yet you accept him as your boyfriend after so short a time. All I say is that I admire Ichimaru Taicho, he's a highly decorated officer…”

“Yeah, highly decorated but for what? Have you tried to read any of his reports? There are so many loop holes in them and his methods, even a dummy can see it. Why are you not seeing them? I know how intelligent you are.”

“I can’t always be judging like some people. I take people at their word.”

“That’s why I'm so freaked out about this Ichimaru. Why did he even request for you to become his partner? He has refused partners for years since his previous one was blinded mysteriously. I don’t want anything bad happening to you Izuru. If Hisagi is not saying anything I am.”

“Thank you for the concern, but Hisagi understands me. That’s why I'm dating him not you.”

Renji was frustrated with Izuru's stubbornness but he was getting derailed from the goal of his visit. He decided to concede defeat this time.

“Ok, I don’t want us to quarrel, plus I need help with Kuchiki-Taicho.”

Kira had a smug look at winning the short argument before sitting down and pulling Renji to sit beside him on his bed. Kira always sat too close and disregarded his private space, but he had gotten used to it in the academy. Only now did he realize he ought to start pulling back. They were behind closed doors anyway, so he would relax for today.

“Talk to me Renji, what's going on between you and Kuchiki-Taicho. Where did you even meet him, start from there.”

Renji gave him a censored run down of his relationship with the Kuchiki king before he tentatively explained why he didn’t want Kira coming to his house yet.

“Oh my god Renji, he moved into your apartment? Why didn’t you say something? I know it's my fault we haven’t spoken in a while, I'm sorry but are you sure about that?”

“Kira, I haven’t even told this to anyone else, but I love him. I don’t just like him, I want to see him all the time, I feel like I'm in two pieces when I'm not with him, I feel crazy underneath my skin when someone else touches me these days.”

Kira was looking at him incredulously, “You’ve got it bad Renji.” He said.

“I know and after last night, I'm afraid if he sees you in my apartment he might not take it kindly. He sounded so jealous last night and while I like it, I don’t want him to feel insecure with me. So, I will talk to him but I'm asking you first, to please accept him as he is. I kind of want my bestie and my boyfriend to get along.”

“Renji I'm not your problem. I would do anything for you, you know I love you, but will Kuchiki-Taicho accept that I am a fixture in your life? He's very possessive and about last night. You don’t fully understand what was going on did you?”

“Explain it to me Izuru, why were you afraid of him last night? How do you even know him? How well do you guys know each other?”

“Renji, I've known him since I was a boy. We noble sons are brought up to know who we must defer to and stay in their good graces always. Byakuya is the King. Clan Kuchiki is not only the greatest clan in all Japan they are the most powerful. And Byakuya is the most ruthless clan head we have ever been ruled by.”

“Ruthless?”

“Even as a boy, he wasn’t even the clan head then, but he had certain rules no one dared cross him on. Touching what belonged to him has always been a no-no!”

“Maybe he's just picky about these things, I am too. I mean I'm alone in my apartment, I refused to lease one with you because I wanted my privacy.”

“I'm glad you're looking at it that way, but did he even discuss things with you before he moved in? I know you don’t like your things being touched but you're not Byakuya. You have a kind heart he doesn’t.”

Renji was not about to tell Kira about the move in, he had wanted to give him a key even before the move in, so not asking him was just secondary.

“You can’t say that, I haven’t seen anything wrong with his heart.” He defended Byakuya.

“You just accused me of not seeing Ichimaru for the snake he is, is it possible you are closing your eyes too to Kuchiki-Taicho's flaws?”

“Its completely different. Kuchiki-Taicho…”

“How different is it? Do you even know why Kuchiki-Taicho is feared? You asked me about last night and why I was so afraid.”

“Yes, why Kira? What is so bad about Kuchiki-Taicho?”

“The penalty for an attempt at stealing from Kuchiki-Taicho is the amputation of one limb. He has a fondness of parting people from their body parts. That lady would have her hand slowly dismembered from her for simply touching you.” Kira ranted.

“And do you know she is not allowed to speak to him directly? She is not a noble and got no permission to speak to him. When I pleaded with him, it was for her life. I would get a swat on my hands like the pulling out of my fingernails, but she would lose her head for kissing your neck.”

Renji looked horrified at the thought of Izuru losing his nails or someone else getting beheaded.

“Do you know his favorite method for killing? A waist chop. Renji, he is brutal. You don’t have to see it to believe it. There is a reason he is feared that’s all I'm saying.”

Renji was horrified. A waist chop was a most gruesome form of death.

“Have you ever seen him perform a waist chop? How would he even do that? Are you just accusing him of misdeeds like Yumi told me told he murdered his wife this morning?” Renji tried to defend his boyfriend.

Kira was silent.

“No response?”

“Renji, I was there at the banquet when he fed his wife poison and she dropped dead before our very eyes. He just got up and left her body there. How do you not know his favorite weapon is a sword? He's a genius at wielding the sword. He has no rivals or equals in his sword play.”

Renji stared at him with a growing fright clawing its way to his throat.

“You know when his father died, retribution was swift. People disappeared from their homes initially in the dead of the night and then in broad daylight. Kuchiki-Taicho himself did a clean sweep of the city finding out who was involved in the murder of his dad.”

Renji shifted uncomfortably.

“No one could stop him. They could only wait like sitting ducks praying no one mention what sounded like your name during his torture sessions. He murdered people in cold blood looking for the mastermind and his father’s killer. When he found him- a police officer named Amagai. It was a tale unrepeatable, but that was what made his wife’s death even more suspicious. He didn’t go on a mad raving killing spree. He never got vengeance for her death. That is why we all think he killed her for unknown reasons.”

“Did you witness him ‘kill’ anyone else?”

“Do you really want to hear all I have seen? You can if you want, but not only my accounts. I was not there but after he found Amagai, he stormed an entire police precinct with live ammunition. Amagai and those loyal to him were dragged out in broad daylight and executed by Kuchiki-Taicho in front of onlookers. You don’t need to hear from me, look for someone who witnessed that incident.”

“If that’s the case, then why isn’t it in our records and taught to us at the academy?” Renji questioned.

“Do you really think anyone would dare take that topic in the academy? What's worse is that law enforcement covered all his tracks Renji. Our police force is crammed full of his men. He's got eyes everywhere. He is the real law in this part of our world. He is one of the reasons I joined the force but what difference can I make with him surrounding us?”

“We- you and I can work towards this don’t you think? We can take him down ourselves and rid the world of his menace don’t you think?” Renji said, turning in his head what he had heard.

He was surprised when Izuru laughed with some mirth.

“Do not be deceived Renji. Disabuse your mind of that thought at once. The day you let that man touch you, you ceased to be an officer of the law and became a soldier of clan Kuchiki.”

Renji was worse than shocked.

“Zaraki Taicho is keeping details of the investigation on Kuchiki-Taicho from me already.” He blurted out.

Kira simply smiled at him knowingly.

“What do I do now? I worked so hard to become a cop. Coming from the Rukongai, I have a duty to be all I can be to help my neighborhood.” Renji whined.

“Renji, Hisana was also from the Rukongai. It seems our Byakuya has a type.”

“That is not helpful, what should I do Kira?”

“All you can do is accept your fate and go with the flow. You said you love him, so I guess you can just relax and see if he gets bored with you. Besides, imagine all you can do for your community having a boyfriend as powerful as Kuchiki-Taicho.”

“And when he does tire of me, am I supposed to just accept that I will never see him again? Damn. I'm definitely keeping the glasses.”

“What glasses?”

“The latest from Gin Tonbo’s collection.” He said excitedly reaching for his bag to show Kira.

Kira knew all about his passion for glasses. He simply smiled as he watched him pull out the glasses and put it on playfully modelling it.

“They fit you so well and look at the red tinge to the black. It suits your hair.” Kira encouraged. “So Kuchiki-Taicho is now giving you expensive gifts?”

“No apparently this is from the Onmitsukido princess.”

“WHAT!!!!” Kira yelled uncharacteristically, sitting upright unconsciously.

Renji stopped and stared as Kira paled in front of his eyes.

“What's wrong Kira? Am I to send it back? I should have asked. Am I allowed to take gifts from other people now?”

“Renji- I… I don’t want to scare you but how did you meet Yoruichi-san?”

“We haven’t met yet, she sent me a note.”

“Where is it?”

“Here.”

He pulled out the note and shoved it at Kira. He was beginning to dread Kira's responses. He watched Kira stare at the card going paler than he ever did. He was beginning to look nauseous.

“What is wrong Kira?”

“It is her seal. The seal of the Shihoin princess. You must go Renji. She… she is Byakuya's right hand and no one refuses her summons…wait! Last night… Kuchiki… he said…” Kira was on his feet and paced looking confused.

Renji was getting worried all over again. “Kuchiki-Taicho said you were his woman.”

“Yes, about that! I'm a guy for fucks sake. Will people stop this madness of referring to me as his woman?”

“Kuchiki laws Renji, refers to any partner of the clan head as ‘the kings woman’. They occasionally take male partners, but it’s forbidden to point it out that he is a man.”

“Who made that stupid rule?”

“It’s an ancient law and you better not tell him it’s a stupid law, he may be offended.”

“How do I get it to stop? I hate being called his woman.”

“Get used to it Renji. On some level I'm excited for you- and of course me, because it means as your best friend, my status in the clan automatically upgrades itself.”

“Kira can you just stop with all the clan politics for now and remember I'm your friend? I need you to help me navigate this new territory.”

“That’s what I'm doing, I'm telling you to accept the title, well except of course he bestows on you another title.”

“Like which one? Any to get away from being called his woman or even fukutaicho.”

Kira spun around paling once again.

“Renji you don’t mean that. Did he offer you the position of fukutaicho?”

“Izuru you're wearing me out with all this strange information. What is wrong with refusing to be called fukutaicho? Besides he wasn’t the one who called me that, it was that boy, Rikichi. What Byakuya offered me was a freaking tattoo.”

“Kami!” Kira swore. “That was the first damn thing you should have told me about. A freaking tattoo is not just a freaking tattoo Renji, it’s the seal of the king himself. Everyone in the Kuchiki clan has a secret tattoo. What was it? Has he shown the stencil to you? Who is he sending to you to do the tattoo?”

“Kira you just told me it’s a secret, I don’t think I should tell you about it. Plus, you just refused to tell me about the fukutaicho business, don’t think I didn’t notice you sidestepping the issue of a fukutaicho, I know you well Kira you can’t fool me.”

“Telling you about the fukutaicho of the clan is not my place. You should speak to Byakuya himself, but it makes a lot of sense since you got a gift from the Shihoin princess. You should leave my apartment now.”

“That doesn’t make any sense to me Izuru. And now you're sending me away?”

“I know it doesn’t, I can no longer answer your questions. Brace yourself Renji, all Japan must pay their respect to you as the Shihoin princess just did and since she did, it is safe for me to predict, you will be the next fukutaicho of clan Kuchiki.”

Kira spoke and put his bag back together and ushered him out unceremoniously. Once outside his door, he said “Expect my gift soonest Abarai fukutaicho, and I pray you remember me favorably in the nearest future.”

Kira bowed to him and then shut his door quickly.

Renji was even more confused now. How could Kira throw him out now. He marched out to see Matsumoto standing and looking at him silently, maybe she’d eavesdropped on them. He was in no mood for her or her questions. He quickly rushed out to his bike and rode off.


	9. Odd week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji begins to experience changes

Upon arrival at his apartment, Renji expected to see his new boyfriend waiting for him angrily. He was anticipating getting answers to all his questions tonight. How disappointed he was to meet an empty apartment.

No Byakuya in sight, no notes left for him either. He neither anticipated the emptiness he felt nor the lack of appetite for the dinner he forced himself to have because he was hungry and exhausted from his long day with Kenpachi.

It was back to his regular routine before Byakuya came along. Dinner, a smoothie, a shower and then bedtime. He still didn’t sleep well. He kept waking up reaching for warmth that should be beside him, but his bed was empty.

He decided to masturbate to wear himself out completely and induce post orgasmic sleep, but a quick look through his drawers revealed all his sex toys had disappeared. The Kuchiki’s jealous streak had struck again. He smiled and lay back in bed trying to read a book.

He was up before the sun rose and set for work, determined to be at work early for the very first time in his work history.

When he stepped into the small hall where the morning briefing was going on, the place erupted in pleasant applause. If that was not bad enough, Yamamoto Sou-Taicho nonchalantly nodded to acknowledge his presence which caused a ripple of murmurs as briefing fell back into the routine of silence within the audience.

Afterwards, he approached where his desk was meant to sit. Meant to because whatever was sitting there could not possibly be his desk. He got closer wondering what was happening to his desk, he got close enough to look and behold, it was his desk.

It was covered completely with gifts, both wrapped and unwrapped gifts.

“What the fuck is going on here?” he asked no one in particular and he got no reply. The entire room full of police officers, support staff, detectives and even perps, acted as though they could not see what was happening at his desk.

Renji's breath began to come in sharp quick bursts. He was hyperventilating in terror. He did not understand what was happening at all. He ran to the bathroom, feeling a panic attack coming up, trying to choke him.

He sat in a cubicle, back to the wall, feet planted firmly and flat on the floor and took deep breaths. He had not sat for long when he heard a voice which unmistakably belonged to the boy called Rikichi.

“Abarai fukutaicho, may I clear your desk of homage?”

Renji was absolutely confused now. Who were these people paying him homage and for what? He wanted none of this. He wanted it all gone, and he didn’t want to touch any of it for them to be removed, but this was ‘want’ versus the ‘need’ to not have anything to do with the Onmitsukido.

He didn’t have a choice it seemed. He needed some normalcy back into his life, and gifts on his desk were not normal.

“Yes please, I want nothing to do with them.” He replied.

“Relax fukutaicho. I promised to take good care of you. I will take care of the gifts at once.”

The boy was gone as suddenly as he had arrived. The only positive outcome of it all being that he had distracted Renji from his growing panic attack. Renji put himself back together as best as he could and left the bathroom.

His desk was cleared completely like it had never been crowded before. He heaved a sigh of relief and sat. Since becoming Zaraki's second partner, he was stuck on desk duty filing away whatever report he needed to review and type.

Kenpachi did not come in until two hours later. It was almost ten in the morning when he did and made a beeline for Renji who was typing a report quickly.

“Walk with me Renji.” He said in a low voice.

“Yes Taicho.” Renji said getting up to follow him.

They walked out of the precinct slowly and headed down the street as Zaraki began to speak slowly.

“It is as we feared.”

“What is?”

“Word seems to have gotten out that you are point man in the Kuchiki Byakuya case.”

“Is that not a bad and dangerous thing?”

“It is. The underworld is thrumming with palpable tension as described by our contacts. They have confirmed there’s word of your adoption into Kuchiki lines.”

Renji felt his throat closing from the unexpected news. He croaked out uneasily.

“What…I don’t… don’t understand Zaraki Taicho, what has that got to do with me?”

“I have to relieve you of official duties except your role as point man on the Kuchiki case. I will need your badge and gun. You and I will no longer meet for your training at the precincts dojo, we will be training in a private dojo from today.”

Renji was affronted, “Taicho that’s unfair.” He protested slowly feeling angry. “Am I getting suspended when I've done nothing wrong?”

“This is not a suspension. You know this is for your own good. Personally, I don’t know why Kuchiki-Taicho has let you run amok up until now. He should have you under lock and key.”

“Taicho I'm not his property and he's not a beast, he won’t treat me like that.”

“You wish he's not a beast.” Kenpachi retorted with a harsh laugh, “I'm glad you think that though, it will make this easy for you to handle, but trust me on this one ok, it’s for your own safety.”

They stopped in the front of the café down the street and Renji felt even more restless. He remembered the smokeless disintegrating of the Kuchiki’s gift wrapping at his last visit and it made him uneasy to be here with Zaraki who was still saying.

“Last night your boyfriend was very busy. I wish you'd seen the carnage he wrecked, perhaps you won’t think so highly of him. I know you need time to process this new development, but your badge and gun should be on my desk before the end of today. I only wish to spare you the pain of becoming a suspect if your weapon is used for a murder.”

“I understand Taicho.” He said feeling bad. Zaraki turned and left him to walk back alone to the precinct. Renji was too upset to respond to anything. He slid quietly into the café and sat down quickly.

The waitress rushed to take his order. He sat enjoying a moment of respite from the crazy turn his life had suddenly taken. The waitress was back suddenly looking worried. She served him a cup of coffee and rushed away.

Then a huge man wearing something like a sleeveless shirt and baggy shorts was hurrying to his side. He stopped by his side, bowed and said

“Abarai fukutaicho what an honor it is for you to grace my establishment. I trust you find the coffee to taste,” he motioned with his hand for someone to come quickly. “Allow me to offer you our finest pastries on the house.”

A basket of pastry goodies was deposited on his table. He observed two similarly dressed servants behind the man, they were all bowing.

Renji was like a deer caught in headlights. What was going on here?

“Excuse me?” he managed to mutter.

“I'm Ganju Shiba of House Shiba, these are Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, your loyal servant’s sir. We make the best pastries in the city. Try some.”

He looked on eagerly as Renji slowly reached for a croissant and bit into it. It was floury heaven. He smiled while chewing before he said after swallowing. “It’s a piece of heaven Ganju-san. Thank you.”

“Wonderful! Magnificent review. Shiroganehiko, ensure _The Daily Times_ knows the fukutaicho has reviewed us as the best.”

“I beg your pardon.” Renji said feeling like he had walked into a movie.

“We will get the basket packed up. And a lifetime supply of pastries will be sent to your home. May you look upon us with favor fukutaicho.” Ganju said as they bowed in unison, and a flurry of activity followed in the packing up of his basket.

“Please I'm still at work, I can’t possibly take this with me.”

“No worries fukutaicho, we will send it through Rikichi.”

Renji was not amused. This was not happening to him. How did they know who he was? How did they know who Rikichi was? Was this all an elaborate joke? This madness was why his position as a cop was at stake.

Izuru's words came back to him in a flash, ‘ _The day you let that man touch you, you ceased to be an officer of the law and became a soldier of clan Kuchiki.’_

Renji was officially upset.

“Excuse me please. I'm done with my coffee. I must return to work.”

“Oh dear! And I had already called for the official gift to be brought over. This is the window of opportunity we have to deliver it to you personally. Do be patient with us. Koganehiko find out what's taking so long.” Ganju yapped.

“There is more?” Renji sounded panicked. “Really I think this is more than enough.” He tried to protest.

“Kami! Have we displeased you so soon? Please forgive us.” Ganju said waving his hands frantically.

“No.” Renji said bewildered, “I just want to get back to my job.”

Ganju and the servants had scandalized looks on their faces as though he had just committed treason, someone even gasped a little.

“What job could possibly be more important than the job of fukutaicho?” Ganju asked accusatorily.

“Do you not see my uniform? I am an officer of the law. ” Renji said almost angrily.

“Kuchiki Taicho is the law and his fukutaicho the enforcer of all laws of clan Kuchiki, how are you not aware if you're the next fukutaicho? And do not expect me to bow to you, even Byakuya has a hard time getting me to bow to him.” A voice interrupted their conversation.

“Stop that at once. Show some respect.” Ganju hissed in alarm.

Renji turned to see a boy in casual clothing, who was lean and crazy sexy with spiky orange hair. Renji was drawn to him like a moth to flame. He was flanked by a dark-skinned giant with curly hair that fell over his face. They looked about the same age-perhaps teenagers.

“I beg your pardon, I don’t need you to bow and I didn’t ask you to bow, but who are you?” Renji asked.

“Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo of House Kurosaki of Clan Quincy.” He sounded sexy and pompous. “And you, I hear are the new fukutaicho.”

“Huh?”

“Byakuya's woman.”

“Do I look like a woman to you?” Renji spat out.

Renji was already on his guard as the boy approached him and stopped in front of him, eyeing him from head to toe in blatant scrutiny ignoring his angry response.

“And you said Clan Quincy? I thought you were from House Shiba.” Renji was not following.

“My father is Shiba Isshin of House Shiba. Ganju is my cousin. My dad asked me to deliver this on his behalf and that of House Shiba.”

That did not make complete sense 

The curly haired giant walked to Renji and placed the long wooden box on the table he so desperately wanted to exit.

“Open it fukutaicho.” Ichigo encouraged still managing to make it sound like an order.

Exasperated, Renji opened it to reveal a shining sword.

“One day you will be coronated fukutaicho, I trust you will look on house Shiba with favor.” Ganju said solemnly.

Renji took a deep breath feeling a little lost as he wasn’t sure what his response should be.

“Reassure them you would man.” Ichigo quipped exasperated. “Do you want to return the sword? You're gonna need it on coronation day, and House Shiba makes the finest swords.”

Truly it looked beautiful. He had never had a sword to play with, only sticks while growing in the Rukongai. At the academy, they had been taught the sword dances, but he never had enough money to purchase one. Now he had been gifted one, a weapon to replace his withdrawn gun.

He smiled, picked it up, tested its weight in his hand before pulling it out of its sheath. It sang a gentle tune as it vibrated.

“She's magnificent.” He said in wonder, sheathing it and laying it back into the box lined with red velvet.

Again, Ganju and the ‘Hiko brothers’ lit up with joy. Ganju giving orders to have his review published in the papers. A flurry of activity began again to put his gift together and send it to Rikichi. That was when Renji realized, the café had been cleared of other customers and now they were being ushered back while Ichigo put his arm around his neck and ushered him away from the crowd.

It was the same thing that had happened when Kuchiki-Taicho had come down in the strip club.

Ichigo was saying as he led him out, “You shouldn’t give off praise like that. It may come down to a rivalry of houses and you don’t want to be the one who gets in the middle of a clan war.”

“I didn’t say anything bad, did I?” he asked feeling out of depth.

“No, you didn’t. You can just nod or say ‘hmmm’ like Byakuya does.”

The giant behind them cleared his throat loudly.

“I can call him by his name if I want to Sado. Byakuya, Byakuya, Byakuya! See, nothing happened.”

“Why cant you call him by his name?” Renji asked, “I call him Byakuya all the time. In fact, he insists I do.”

“Exactly my point my friend, it’s just some stupid Kuchiki rule made up by some ancient ancestor.” Ichigo said stopping their exit to face Renji grinning at him.

“That’s what I said about being called his ‘woman’, I'm a dude for fucks sake.” Renji bellowed angrily, for once loving the fact that someone understood him and his latest predicament.

“Wow! I like you Renji, may I call you Renji?” Ichigo said still looking so happy.

“Yes, that’s my name after all.”

“Yeah but everyone will call you fukutaicho soon. I'm just glad I met you before anyone can corrupt you with bullshit protocol. You're one cool dude.”

For some odd reason Renji felt happy on the inside at the boys’ praise.

“I like you too Ichigo. We should be friends.” He added.

“Way ahead of you man, here gimme your number. I can’t wait to tell Rukia she has nothing to be worried about?”

“Rukia?”

“Yeah, Byakuya's sister.”

“Byakuya has a sister?”

“Why am I not surprised he hasn’t told you about her. He's very protective of her especially after her sister died.”

“Her sister?”

“Talk to Byakuya, frankly I'm kind of surprised he hasn’t locked you up in some tower like a princess. I must run. I will call you later.”

And in a flash, the ball of fire retreated into a bullet proof sedan with his giant in tow and they disappeared down the street.

Renji had not had time to think but he was beginning to see merit in Kenpachi's suggestion. He needed to sit quietly in some place and think about his life. He rushed back into the precinct and for the first time noticed a mild hush would arise each time he passed a group of people.

He didn’t need more prompting. He went straight to Kenpachi, handed over his badge and gun. Kenpachi promised to get back to him with a schedule on martial art lessons. He thanked him and left.

In the hall, as he packed up his desk into his back pack, Yumichika popped up as usual.

“I heard you're getting suspended.”

“I'm not.”

“You turned in your badge and gun yet?”

“Yes.”

Thankfully Yumichika did not mock him about it especially since it was so glaring.

“Have you seen the news Renji?” Yumi asked gravely.

“No. why?”

“So, you don’t know about the massacre that occurred at that place called ‘the hollow grounds’?”

“Isn’t that some club run by Arrancar group?”

“Not just Arrancar group, but by Barragan Louisenbairn. They said he offended lord Kuchiki who took it out on the entire club. He wiped out a whole faction of Arrancar group in one night. That’s why you're not allowed in. You're a walking target Renji, for anyone who’d like to payback the Kuchiki King.”

“What’s your point in this story?” Renji asked feeling a bit of fear begin to rise.

“Don’t take it to heart being suspended. No one wants a repeat performance of precinct 314.”

“I thought that precinct was closed.”

“Yes, it was. Kuchiki-Taicho murdered them all in broad daylight just like he did to the hollows nest.

“I don’t believe you. Kuchiki-Taicho is not a murderer.”

“Yeah, you just believe he isn’t. You're the one who must share his bed. Again, take care Renji, I’d hate to see anything bad happen to a friend.”

Yumi was gone in a flash leaving Renji upset. He walked to the common room and once again the hush fell on the people in there. He turned to the television ignoring them. Every news channel was covering the murders of the night before.

They wouldn’t show the bodies which had been moved but they showed the blood. It was everywhere, it was gruesome. The furniture was destroyed, and even from here he could see none of the deaths were by firearm. They were all by a sword.

Renji felt sick.

He recalled being told Byakuya's favorite weapon was a sword. He thought of the beautiful sword given to him this morning. He wondered if he'd be able to take a life with a sword not a gun.

He retreated quickly, trying his best to avoid people and their knowing accusing eyes.

*** 

When he got back to his home, it was as he had left it. Byakuya had not come home. He moved into his room and that was where he saw them.

A pile of gifts.

“Fucking hell!!” he swore. Did Rikichi now have a key to his home? Even the basket of pastries and the sword sat on the dresser with a note.

 _“In light of recent happenings, your date with the tailor is this evening. Please be prompt.”_ The note said. It carried the same seal as its predecessor.

Renji felt like rebelling and not going but he had nothing else to do with himself at the moment, so he got ready to leave, but first a quick text to let Izuru know where he would be in case he had an emergency, or he got kidnapped.

The visit was really for a tailor’s fittings. He stood on the platform while he was measured, buffeted around, groped, pricked by a needle or two- what that had to do with taking his measurements was beyond his comprehension.

Then came the parading of roll upon roll of material to select from. The man called Tsujishiro Kuroemon praised his eye for quality and his sense of style. He was indeed having fun until the bell at the doorway signified the arrival of a new guest.

The air became tense all at once when a dark-skinned woman with purple hair strode in. She was wearing something like a catsuit and that pronounced her sweet and sexy curves. She was flanked by another smaller woman in pigtails, a huge man covered in expensive rings and an odd hairstyle, alongside four other men.

Everyone except the catsuit lady wore black robes. Black kimonos.

They stood regarding him for a long moment after all the people from the store had slithered out of sight.

Renji struggled to not be intimidated by this group of people but why were they not saying anything?

He cleared his throat. 

“Thank you Abarai fukutaicho.” Yoruichi began.

That was when he realized she had been waiting for him to give permission to speak. She had taken the throat clearing to be go ahead. This would be easy then if he followed Ichigo's advice.

“I trust my gift found you in good health.”

“It did.”

“You like it.”

“I do.”

“I took the liberty to send out the messages to the necessary stake holders for better public relations in the future, I cannot risk another incident like the one at _the Sakura seduction_ the other night, and I hope you don’t mind?”

“Hmmm.” he muttered, wondering how many people had been told of his existence.

“Good.”

“To my right is Sui Feng, the head of the Onmitsukido and second division of the clan, to my left is her fukutaicho- Omaeda.” She nodded her head slightly and the huge man called Omaeda rushed forward with a box

 _Not another gift!_ Renji groaned inwardly.

He handed him the box and returned to his position. Renji opened it as he was learning to do. Inside it lay another box. He took it out and opened it. It was a wax seal looking exactly like the stencil for the tattoo Byakuya had offered him.

He caught himself smiling before he heard Yoruichi say.

“Handcrafted by the most skillful Kuchiki artisan, it’s the seal of power fukutaicho.”

Feeling emboldened he demanded, “Power? Fukutaicho? Where the hell is Byakuya? Why is he not offering me this himself?”

“The seal of power is for all your correspondence, lord Kuchiki desired in his stead I talk to you about your duties to the clan.”

“What… duties?”

“Yes.” She gave a signal to which the rest of her officers withdrew leaving them alone.

They sat opposite each other sizing each other up.

“I'm listening to you now. What the hell is going on?”

“What is going on is that Byakuya is in love with you and doing reckless things. It is my duty to ensure you are not trying to wreck his life. I have never and will never forgive anyone who dares play with or hurt Byakuya.”

“Wow, that went south quickly. I don’t even know why, but I'm the one feeling like my life is being toyed with and has become a living chip to be gambled with.”

“Abarai fukutaicho, may I speak freely with you?”

“I thought we were already doing that? Go ahead.”

“The position of fukutaicho is a highly coveted one. A man of Byakuya's status cannot afford to have a fukutaicho who isn’t completely loyal to him, so I need to know, do you love him enough to die for him? To risk your life every second of every day, because if he's not worth that much to you, then you should just fucking end things now.”

Renji stared at her for a while feeling like he shouldn’t be discussing his private life with a stranger. She seemed too serious though.

“I love him. Maybe I don’t know how much yet to know about dying for him but… I will do anything for him.” He answered sincerely.

Yoruichi smiled like a maniac.

“Don’t tell him I said that though, I haven’t said it to him yet, I want to do so when I am absolutely sure of what I'm doing but for now I know. I know I just met him, but I knew he was mine the moment I laid eyes on him. You don’t have to worry about me harming him.”

“You're a cop. You met him at Las Noches.” She stated

“Yeah, we went there to celebrate promotion.” He smiled wistfully.

When she didn’t say anything else he said, “Did he really tell you he was in love with me? I keep telling him he needs to be discreet about us.”

“Byakuya is not one to have a secret affair and he will not let you hide him like a dirty little secret.”

“I'm not… he's not…” he stammered out.

“You will show him the respect he deserves. You will hold yourself with the pride and honor of fukutaicho of Clan Kuchiki. You will fulfill your duties to him properly in and out of the bedroom. You will be what he needs at all times whether you desire to or not.”

Now he was being read the riot act.

“You will above everything else stay loyal to him. Nobody touches you, and no one will dare in all of Japan, as long as you stay loyal to him.”

“And if I don’t?”

Yoruichi smiled and said, “I would rather you don’t even have that thought.”

“Where is Kuchiki-Taicho? I need him to explain this to me himself. I don’t understand all this protocol. The gifts, the…”

“The gifts of homage are to entreat your favor. Have you not received them well? Has any displeased you? It is a time honored custom for the fukutaicho to be acknowledged as being second to only the Kuchiki king.”

“They are an inconvenience. Some were delivered to my desk at the police station and I got suspended indefinitely today from work.” He protested deeply.

“Working in the precinct is now beneath you fukutaicho, I believe the gifts were merely tribute from clansmen in the police force and other government parastatals.”

Renji stared at her with reality dawning on him.

“Excuse me.” He exclaimed. He couldn’t believe it. “Are you saying clan Kuchiki has men in my very own precinct? How far does his influence reach?”

“Kuchiki-Taicho is a King, his domain reaches even up to the heavens. And as his fukutaicho, you will bow to no one but him.”

To say he was shocked was an understatement.

“I just want a peaceful life where I can work quietly and earn my keep.” He muttered losing his confidence at the enormous responsibility being thrust on him.

“Fukutaicho of clan Kuchiki is the highest honor a man born, who is not Byakuya himself, can achieve. I'm sure you can tell it is the highest position of power Kuchiki-Taicho can offer anyone next to being his wife.”

He really wanted to ask about Hisana's death but struggled to restrain his tongue, instead he asked

“How different is that from being called his woman.”

“It is not different. You share his power and his bed. You will be coronated as soon as he gives you his mark.”

“Coronation? Mark?”

“His mark, a tattoo of your seal, then in a small ceremony, he will present you officially to the heads of the royal houses and reveal your seal to them, you will also be shown their seals. In their presence, you will swear allegiance to your king and your office.”

“Jeez! Can I still be a cop after that?”

“That is for Kuchiki-Taicho to decide.”

Renji decided he needed time to think and time to see Byakuya. Yoruichi was still saying softly.

“On that day you have a choice on how you choose to swear your allegiance to him. You may kiss his hand or his feet or offer him your sword. The choice will be yours. You also will give a sample of your blood for analysis. Its protocol to make sure you're not infected with any disease before the coronation.”

“I see. Is there anything else I need to know?”

“Your sergeant at arms is Rikichi. You may have met Yamada Hanataro. He is Byakuya's.”

“I have been meaning to ask, why is everyone scared of Kuchiki-Taicho and his sergeant? Did he massacre those people in the news?”

“Kuchiki-Taicho does what he must to ensure there is law and order in his kingdom.”

“By murdering people? There are laws for goodness sake.”

“Kuchiki-Taicho is the law, I suggest you take your concerns to him.”

“I definitely will. I think we are done here.”

“You need to wait for the Clans Head Doctor.”

Like clockwork, the door opened and a middle-aged man with dirty blond hair, dressed traditionally in a green kimono and clogs rattling marched in.

“Yoruichi-san, Abarai fukutaicho.” He greeted.

“You're late.” Yoruichi sounded irritated.

“I’m, here aren’t I?”

“Urahara Kisuke.” Renji exclaimed at the man who was also his landlord, who smiled sheepishly at him.

“You are a Kuchiki clansman? A doctor?” Renji at that moment recalled his bone to pick with him, “You gave Byakuya my key without asking me.”

“It is a crime to refuse the king anything he wants.” He said simply then he immediately got to work, getting out his tourniquet and syringe and alcohol swab.

Renji felt a protest grow in his throat but the look on Yoruichi’s face was scary. He sat meekly as his blood was drawn and Kisuke without further word took his leave

“We shall be seeing more often fukutaicho,” Yoruichi said and bowing, she took her leave.

Renji sat feeling disconcerted before his phone rang. It was Izuru.

“Hello.” He answered.

“Abarai fukutaicho, I trust your day is going fine.”

“Kira when did you become so polite.”

“I'm obliged by law to treat you as your office deserves.”

“I understand Izuru but you're my bestie, you must not change on me now.”

Kira was silent for a while before asking, “Is that your royal command fukutaicho.”

“Fuck yes! Izuru yes! Now where are you, I need to see you.”

“Renji is that a good idea, I don’t want you getting into trouble or creating a scandal.”

“I don’t care about all that. I want to see you now. It’s a command.”

“Yes fukutaicho.”

Renji was feeling exasperated.

“I will meet you wherever you are.”

“Ok meet me in my apartment.” Renji threw caution to the wind and invited Izuru home.

He got unto his bike a rode fast to the block of his apartments to begin to wait for Izuru.

***

He was sitting patiently sucking on a smoothie through a straw, with the volume of his Television a bit low to hear when Kira would knock when he saw the news.

Gin Tonbo was releasing a new limited edition of sunglasses, he announced it would be called “The Fukutaicho.”

The straw fell out of his mouth at the same moment he heard the knock on his door.


	10. Irezumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya puts his mark on Renji.

Renji rushed to the door and flung it open to let Kira in saying, “Get in here Izuru, you won’t believe what is happening to me.”

He pulled Kira in before he shut the door and led him into his sitting room. He pointed to the TV where Gin Tonbo was concluding his mini conference and leaving people to comment on his latest development.

The entertainment news anchor was saying rapidly

“…what a pleasant surprise for fans of the exclusive designer of luxury glasses. Gin Tonbo famously releases just one design per year but with this limited edition coming out, he hopes to garner the favor of his inspiration, the newly announced fukutaicho of Clan Kuchiki…”

“Fuck me Izuru, I’m in the news! I’m in the fucking news.”

Renji felt like laughing until his insides popped. He turned to see Izuru barely holding unto his officious demeanor.

“Kira, relax it’s just you and me here. Aren’t you going to hug me? Aren’t you going to critique the new décor? Won’t you say something about Gin Tonbo’s news? You have to admit this is ridiculous altogether.”

“Renji I have to tell you something serious.”

“What is it? It better not be that we can’t be friends because I don’t care what is going on, you’re still my Izuru aren’t you?”

He had a small smile on his face as he teased Kira like old times.

“You can’t say such things to me anymore.”

“Why not?”

“Surely you know I have always liked you more than just… I have… I know this is not the proper time to say this to you, but I… I always have liked you with an extra like. And maybe I’m just being a sore loser now that I can’t have you at all but… please just don’t say sweet things to me ok.”

Renji stared in shock at Kira. If he was being sincere, he would admit that he had always known Kira held no small amount of affection for him but he had never come to terms with it.

He had never admitted he had felt something for Kira once even to himself, after all he was dating Hisagi and fawning over that snake- Gin Ichimaru. He had never admitted it but Byakuya had spotted it at the strip club.

He had not accepted it or denied it.

They were both silent.

“Say something Renji.”

“I… I don’t know what to say.” He admitted.

“I’m sorry I take it back.” Kira began.

“No… don’t… just… don’t lie to me Izuru. Never lie to me again.” Renji said, his mind whirling. “We can still be best friends can’t we? And you still like Hisagi-sempai don’t you?”

“I only agreed to date him because I thought you were straight and a lost cause. And now I find you’re in love with my boss, it’s too damn late.”

“What do you mean your boss?”

“I have already said enough. I have to leave soon lest your guards give a report on me staying too long behind closed doors with you. Here I got you a gift.” He shoved it towards Renji.

“Wait what do you mean guards?”

“The Onmitsukido have men trailing you, didn’t anyone inform you?”

“No! This is preposterous.”

“No it is not. You must cooperate with the clan and its secret service. You have to accept your destiny now Renji.” He walked to him and took Renji in his arms, rocking him gently and added.

“I could not wish or pray for a better fukutaicho for clan Kuchiki than you. You are the best man I know and Byakuya is very lucky to have you. Now open your gift.”

Renji smiled and accepted the gift. He opened it to see an electronic tab.

“It’s your black book. In it you store your every plan and instruction for the clan. It’s encrypted and the clan’s code has remained uncracked for thousands of years. Clan Kira is specialized in the keeping of the clans cyberspace safe. I hope you like your device and may you look upon us with favor fukutaicho.”

Renji felt odd.

“Is this also your gift or you would give me a personal one?”

“No Renji, this is my gift.”

He lowered his lips to Renji’s and pressed a gentle kiss to them. Renji had never thought of kissing Izuru before but here they were.

He pulled Kira in for a proper kiss and leaned into his mouth which opened letting his tongue slide in heatedly. The kiss loosened his heated desire. He realized he was aroused and had been for a while, but it had begun from when he had come back to an empty house. A house that longed for the presence of someone else.

Renji broke away gently as Izuru blushing hard looked away and stepped backwards quickly.

“I’m sorry Izuru, I didn’t mean to hurt your emotions and I hope we can still be friends.”

“We can’t Renji. I can’t be close to you, watching you happy with Kuchiki-Taicho when my heart longs for you.”

When he saw Renji’s troubled look he added, “Don’t worry I pledge my loyalty to you. You will always have me when you need me.”

Kira pulled out of his pocket a waxed seal. It was designed with a beautiful rectangular sword.

“My seal of loyalty fukutaicho.” He said before slipping it back into his pocket.

Renji stared at the man he thought he had known for years. He couldn’t comprehend it at all. They had all gone to the police academy together and he had always acted like a helpless boy. Now he finds out not only is he a fully dedicated member of the clan, he was also Onmitsukido.

A spy. A trained assassin.

“You are under cover for the clan?” Renji asked wide eyed. “You lied to me all this time?”

“I didn’t just lie to you for the fun of it Renji, I loved you. Was I supposed to tell you I couldn’t allow myself confess to you because I knew I was lying to you? My point is- Yes I am undercover but not everything was a lie.”

“I need to be alone Izuru.”

“Of course, I understand.” Kira added before he left, “Take stock of homage, record them in your book, favors are being entreated of you, grant them wisely. Above all never compromise your stand on the good of Byakuya.”

“You take his side instead of mine?” Renji asked, “Are you going to betray our friendship?”

“Do you still not understand Renji? A Fukutaicho belongs to his Taicho regardless of which method of binding is used in the ceremony. Kuchiki Taicho is for the clan but his fukutaicho is solely for him, nothing comes in between them. Remember this always and you will stay happy. I wish you all happiness fukutaicho.”

Kira retreated leaving Renji staring into nothingness.

***

That night and the next day was the same, Renji did not see Byakuya nor did he go into work. Renji did as Izuru had advised. He took his time to open every present and log it into his device alongside the name of its bearer, a good number of them were code names.

He had no time to dwell on the fact that his best friend had all along been a spy for Kuchiki Taicho or the time to question what exactly Kira was working on.

Rikichi came early in the morning to escort him to Urahara’s underground dojo, a place he never knew existed where he met up with Kenpachi and they sparred. He was certain at this moment in time that Kenpachi was a Kuchiki spy.

He neither bowed to him nor treated him as most people were doing but Renji’s paranoia made him desperately want to ask questions and he did when they were taking a break.

“Zaraki Taicho, may I ask a question?”

“Of course.”

“Why are you here? Why are you teaching me Hakudo?”

“Yamamoto Sou-Taicho insists your lessons continue despite your suspension. I know you said you have not seen Kuchiki Taicho in a while now but we believe he will be back.”

That sounded like he was still being investigated by the department. He didn’t want to make any slip ups.

“Any news from the contact in the villa?”

“Not yet, he seems to have gone quiet in the last few days. We fear he may have been caught and put to death.”

“How can you sound so casual about these things?” Renji asked a bit shook.

“It is my job Renji.”

“Alright. Say we are able to pin something on Kuchiki Taicho, what next?”

“We let justice run its course.”

“I feel I should know what to look for. What are we suspecting him for?”

“Illegal arms and funding of underground political thuggery, human trafficking, sex slavery, drugs, multiple counts of homicide, the list is as long as any evil you can imagine.”

“He doesn’t come off as a person who is capable of those things. He’s quite normal to me.”

“Yes of course. You don’t think he would show you what he’s capable of just yet. Sit back Renji and it will come eventually. Don’t be in a hurry.”

“Ok Taicho.”

He hadn’t gotten anything out of Kenpachi still.

After practice, Zaraki left and he returned to his apartment for a shower. He noticed his house was now self-cleaning. It sparkled from top to bottom with a scent of sandalwood and sakura in the air. He never saw the servants that cleaned, just their efficient cleaning.

He showered and came down for brunch when Rikichi let himself in with his own key. He was about to complain but Rikichi beat him to it, speaking quickly.

“Abarai fukutaicho, these are your messages.” He put down a folder. “The necessary papers, you should go through them carefully.” He put down a stack of newspapers.

“Your list of appointments today, I suggest you look at them first and let me know which you want to honor and which you don’t.”

Renji pulled the book towards him.

On it he saw a list of various companies offering a sponsorship program to him. There was an offer for sponsorship from a most prestigious modelling firm he had once applied to for a job to become a model, back when he had needed money for his community’s water project.

The place he grew up still did not have running water and he was yet to save enough money for that.

He still remembered how he was told his tattoos were unfashionable and so he could not be a model. Yet here was their offer to back any pet project he desired. He looked at the paper with mixed feelings.

The next was a list with several other companies offering him money for the opportunity of a review from him.

 _Was this what it meant to have power?_ He thought to himself.

Next was a meet and greet list with Gin Tonbo, another with a renowned actress, some mayor of some town, and a representative of clan Kyoraku, Quincy and a group called the Vizoreds.

“I thought Ichigo was from clan Quincy.” He said by way of starting a conversation.

“Oh you have met ‘The substitute Heir’?”

“Why do you call him that?”

“He’s the heir of the family that merges the two clans. A very effective way of keeping the peace between the old clans fukutaicho.”

“I see.” He didn’t really see at all.

“That brings me to the matter of familiarizing yourself with who is who.”

Renji found his first lecture of families attached to the Clan to be very interesting. The men who ran Japan were all Kuchiki loyalists.

From his lecture, Rikichi aided in the classifying who was who in his ‘black book’ and to his surprise, he began to see the names of his peers in the police force once their code names had been translated- Iba Tetsuzaemon, Chojiro Sasakibe, Genshiro Okikiba, Kaien Shiba- well that would have been an obvious one now he had met Ganju and family, but the most surprising was Hisagi Shuuhei.

Was that why he let Izuru run after Gin? Were they really a couple? The more he thought about Kira and Hisagi, he knew they had to be up to something with Gin Ichimaru. Were they investigating Gin or were they colluding with Gin to overthrow Byakuya?

Kira did say he- Renji- had his loyalty, not to Byakuya. Renji’s dander’s rose with alarm. Could his bestie destroy what he loved? Did he need to keep a close eye on Kira? Who could he trust at the moment if he couldn’t trust Kira?

“Where am I to take these meetings?”

“I will take you to your designated office whenever you’re ready.”

***

By the fifth day of Byakuya’s absence, he realized that Ganju was right. The work of fukutaicho was a full blown office and he was beginning to fall into the pattern.

Wake up, work out, shower, breakfast, messages, to the office across town to see his appointments, shove some aside, receive more gifts, give reviews, run home to empty apartment for solace.

Meeting one person after the other and most frustratingly being unable to fan out when he saw a celebrity, most especially Gin Tonbo himself whose real name was actually Ginjiro Shirogane.

The rare version of his most recent creation had gotten Renji almost jumping for joy. His review of being 'a huge fan of Tonbo-samas work even in the past' was boldly printed the very next day in the papers.

He had to admit his reviews were becoming a thing the underground media looked forward to. There was no one who did not want a published review from the fukutaicho. If he did not give a favorable one, they took to battering him with gifts until he gave one.

Rikichi felt he was doing well, grinning while giving him the feedback on his review antics. Renji wasn’t sure Byakuya would be pleased about the review situation but he couldn’t care about that now.

At the point he was, he was straining in his skin from longing to see the raven who had changed his life in the blink of an eye. All he wanted was to be back in those arms, bestowed that small smile of amusement, fucked hard until he couldn’t remember his name.

“Fukutaicho, you have guests.”

Renji groaned since he felt he had fled his new office and was now safely at home.

“Yes Renji, visitors to keep you company.” The familiar voice of the orangette filled the air.

“Ichigo!” he found himself exclaiming joyfully. It was a pleasant surprise after all.

He got up and they exchanged the manly hug and patting on the back Ichigo seemed to love. Stepping back, there were a few other people with him.

A small dark haired beautiful girl, another slender dark haired boy in glasses and the giant of course standing beside him.

“Allow me to introduce.” Ichigo began, “Ishida, my cousin from clan Quincy, and Rukia, my bestie and your boyfriend’s younger sister.”

Ishida nodded at him while Rukia regarded him with unfeigned interest. Renji felt himself blush hard. It was unexpected this meeting.

“Oh my, I wasn’t expecting….oomph.” he began but was cut off by her unforeseen hug. A tight hug that stole his breath as if they had been friends for life.

He found himself hugging back tenderly as they stood together for a minute long. Their audience were all pretending to be elsewhere as their gazes wandered around, everywhere but the fukutaicho and the princess. Finally she pulled away and grinned at him.

“Fukutaicho,” she began.

“No you must call me Renji. Abarai Renji.”

“Yes, you’re my brother now.” She replied. “When Ichigo told me he had met you, I insisted I couldn’t wait for nii-sama to make the introductions. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Absolutely not! This is a true pleasure for me. Come sit let us get to know each other before protocol prevents me from doing that.”

They all sat and talked. She explained she was actually Byakuya’s sister in law but he would not let her leave his home after her sister had passed on. She told him about the stories of meeting Byakuya and how he had taken care of her ever since.

Renji discovered the giants name was Chad although often called Sado, and he was Ichigo’s longest male friend. When he pointed out he thought Chad was a bodyguard, they teased the silent Chad who barely responded to them.

“Chad don’t mind them at all.” Rukia comforted him at the joke, Renji himself will soon be a glorified bodyguard himself.

To that they all fell silent. Ichigo glancing at Ishida quickly before his gaze landed on Renji.

“Speaking of that, I just recalled we have to return you soon Rukia, I hear Byakuya would be home tonight. I don't want him to have to call for you.” Ichigo said quickly diffusing the situation.

“Oh yes, we should get going then, it has been a pleasure spending time with you Abarai fukutaicho, I hope we can repeat this sometime soon.” Rukia said pleasantly.

She was up on her feet and being led to the door by Chad talking quickly to him about needing to see some other girl before they got back. Renji noticed Ichigo and Ishida had hung back. Once she was outside the apartment, Ichigo nodded towards Ishida.

Ishida moved closer and in his low voice he said, “I came with the gift from Clan Quincy.”

He pulled from his jacket a box. Renji knew what it was before it was opened.

A silver handgun gleamed against black velvet. It looked uniquely crafted. Ishida quickly explained that even when disarmed, it could shoot lasers while its owner took his time to reload.

“We heard your gun had been taken away by the police.” Ichigo added. “If we heard it then so has everyone else. I couldn’t bear for you to be unarmed.”

“Am I in danger?” he asked them.

They both smiled softly before Ichigo said, “You are always in danger Fukutaicho”

“Even if you weren’t, its best you act like you are to avoid surprises.” Ishida said. “We want you to be ready to defend the king at any time.”

“So Byakuya is in danger?”

“We have our suspicions, we will report back when we have something concrete ok?” Ichigo assured him.

“That’s ok.”

The boys retreated leaving him feeling a buzz of joy. Especially since Byakuya coming home meant he would see him soon.

The news at nine was the same old thing, politicians making speeches, murders under investigation, humanitarian works in varying communities. He was beginning to be able to identify clan members from the names he had in his black book.

It seemed everywhere he looked now, he saw a member of clan Kuchiki. A world previously unknown to him had suddenly flourished before his opened eyes. He pondered on the changes he was going through.

For the most parts he could see he was only engaged in the clan superficially at the moment because as he had deduced; if a clan member who was the Minister of Works and Housing and had sent him a key to a house, was held in contrast to a laundromat owner in the Rukongai who had sent him an invitation to visit, then the real question was, what business exactly did clan Kuchiki not have a hand in?

He took notes down quickly in his own folder, drawing a pictogram of the Kuchiki network with Byakuya as the head and his soldiers as he had begun to identify them and what they did in regards to the clan.

Renji had finally begun to make progress and sense of his initial mission and it was also looking like a daunting task.

While at the top stood Clan Kuchiki with its able rep- Byakuya, there also were the presence of other formidable clans such as Clan Shihoin, Clan Kyoraku, Clan Shiba, Clan Kira and the most puzzling Clan Quincy and the Family of Kurosaki who was neither here nor there.

He put aside his notepad and his deductions and proceeded to admire his new gun as he dismantled it to put it back together. It was obviously crafted from pure silver. It had a hair pin trigger that he could appreciate.

The gun would fire efficiently and if he was a good shot, it would fire accurately. He was immediately filled with the excitement of a new toy. He couldn’t wait to try it out. He made a note to ask Rikichi to set up a visit to a gun range.

“Renji.”

Byakuya’s voice startled him out of his deep thought. He looked up sharply to see Byakuya leaning against his wall observing him.

When had he come in? How could he be so silent? Renji found a smile breaking out on his face.

“Sweetness.” He greeted as he rose off his couch promptly forgetting everything else and going to his boyfriend.

The grip of Byakuya’s hug was tight and long. Tighter and longer than the one Rukia had given him. He felt the Kuchiki lord relax into his body after a while as though he had been coiled tight for a long time and was finally able to just relax.

“My Renji.” He muttered, clinging to him and taking in deep breaths that seemed to make him relax further.

“Byakuya.” Renji said in return, pulling him closer until their bodies were completely flush against one another.

“Have you been well?” Byakuya asked after a moment passed.

“I missed you much.” Renji replied.

Byakuya pulled away a bit before slamming his lips hard on Renji’s. He was hungry, and it was a hunger only Renji could satisfy.

Their mouths open, collided and sliding over each other, wetted quickly as their tongues desperately licked against the other, their teeth nipping at lips and their spittle mixing. Groans began to bubble up both throats.

Deep satisfying sounds of pleasure echoing and echoing as Renji pinned Byakuya to the wall and ravaged his lips. When Byakuya felt himself lifted powerfully in Renji’s arms. He did not hesitate to wrap his legs around Renji’s waist.

The kiss devoured them with its heat and it’s longing. Renji kissed him like he was going away or dying. Then they were moving and he couldn’t care to where. They sank unto the rug among the pillows piled on the floor.

Byakuya’s back to the floor with Renji towering above him, he lowered himself unto the raven sliding the hot thickness of his straining cock against the equally hardened steel length in Byakuya’s trousers but now was not the time for penetration. They ground on each other rutting desperately.

Kisses and hands clutching, petting each other as they filled themselves of each other again, drinking from each other’s mouths. Hips rising and falling, waists winding and trapping hard heat in between moving bodies.

Renji’s sight went white suddenly as he spilled himself uncontrolled against the thigh shoved between his legs.

When their jerky movements stilled invariably, the edge waning down, he also realized the raven was blushing hard. His red lips a bit swollen and glistening as he shifted uncomfortably beneath Renji, his trousers too wet with the telltale sign of his own peaked pleasure.

“I missed you too.” He admitted blushing even deeper.

“That was obvious.” Renji added with a small smile before nodding at the raven’s wet crotch.

Byakuya shoved him away playfully and got up, protest on lips, “I fear you have bewitched me.”

“You can’t complain now, I gave you ample opportunity to stay away from me.”

“Yes. You also begged me to stay.” Byakuya teased as he began to strip his clothes off.

Renji swallowed hard, still feeling horny quickly as the sight of pale flesh was revealed more and more. “Yes I did. I don’t regret that.”

Byakuya held his eyes for a while before he said, “Neither do I. Come Renji I must put my mark on you tonight. I cannot wait any longer to possess you completely.”

He turned and strode up the stairs with Renji rushing after him.

***

In the bedroom, Byakuya said as he sat on the bed.

“Take off your clothes Renji.”

Renji hastily shed his jeans and T-shirt, then his singlet and finally his boxers which he kicked aside. He stood letting the mafian run his eyes over his body lustily. This must be the same look he had when he gazed at the raven getting naked.

“Come to me.” Byakuya ordered.

He did stopping in front of him reminiscent of the night at Las Noches. Byakuya’s hands gripped his waist before sliding sensuously over his thighs. He inspected him, going over the drying semen on his member.

Renji could not look away. He watched the raven go over every inch of his body again before he said to him.

“Get into the bathroom, we shall start the ritual now.”

Renji went meekly and stood under the shower as Byakuya turned it on and began to sponge his body down, those deft hands strumming over his skin, with those lips humming a song he did not recognize.

The raven’s hands touched him everywhere except his hard cock as he washed him, being careful to avoid making his hair wet. Renji’s hands involuntarily dropped to his hard cock and stroked it in time with the feeling of Byakuya's hands on his back.

“Are you hard?” the raven asked as though he did not know the answer.

“Yes Kuchiki Taicho.” He answered breathlessly.

“Do you want me?”

“Desperately Taicho.” It was true, his restlessness from the past week of absence was upon him again.

“I was not supposed to spend myself as I did earlier. I am meant to take you only after I mark you.”

“I don’t think I can wait that long Kuchiki Taicho.” Renji was whining in supplication now. Submitting as he needed to in order to get what he had been panting for.

“You will wait. I promise, you will enjoy this. We both will.”

He was now rinsing the skin and tracing patterns on his back. When he finished, he stepped under the stream of warm water allowing it to hose him down. Renji wasted no time putting his hands on his boyfriend and stroking him in turn.

Byakuya had that small smile on his face as he enjoyed Renji’s ministrations. Renji could see him rising to occasion once more.

They toweled each other dry and before Byakuya led him back into the room and behold his room was transformed again.

Renji felt mild panic at the way things happened around the Kuchiki king. Someone had been here as they were in the bathroom, setting up the tattoo table. Had they heard him pleading to be fucked?

There was incense burning at some corner, filling the room with the scent of sweet sakura. The light in the room was turned down with scented candles littered everywhere creating a softening ambience.

There was a small table upon which instruments sat on, beside a low reclining cushion. He was no stranger to tattoos and he could see the presence of a tattoo gun meant the process was going to take no time.

Dried and stark naked, he was led to the cushion which had a soft towel positioned for his crotch. He lay prone as he observed with mild surprise, Rikichi knelt by the door on a cushion with his eyes downward.

“Prep him.” Byakuya commanded. “The tattoo goes on his right shoulder blade.”

Rikichi was on his feet and without preamble positioned Renji properly and comfortably then set up a warmly lit lamp which focused over his right scapula.

“Here drink this.”

Rikichi shoved a small cup to his lips before he could protest. The sweet honeyed liquid slid down his throat.

“I don’t need a pain killer Taicho,” he protested.

“It isn’t one.”

He heard Byakuya say from a distance. He felt the warm liquid burn through his stomach and begin to seep into his veins as he wondered if Byakuya wasn’t shy to his being seen naked by Rikichi.

Cool foam was spread over his scapular by the Kuchiki’s deft fingers and he could see the straight blade lifted from the small table by pale hands. He wasn’t feeling fear- no he was excited. The Kuchiki was his artisan.

With sharp precise movements, he felt the blade run over his skin, pressed in at definite pressure as it shaved off any hairs to leave a smooth canvas.

“I would not be desecrating this lovely tattoo here.” Byakuya assured him, running his finger along the zigzag tattoo over his right shoulder as he began his work.

Renji’s body humming with anticipated pleasure was relaxed completely when he felt the Kuchiki mount him from behind, sliding his body over Renji’s. He felt the growing hardness of his boyfriend pressed into the small of his back. Byakuya was semi turned on. Did he intend to make love to him while he worked?

Kuchiki whispered to him, “I find your body itself a work of art, I hope you let me worship it tonight.” He cleaned his canvas with rubbing alcohol then let it dry.

“Stencil.” he demanded, to which Rikichi came forward with the stencil and surgical gloves.

He heard Byakuya snap on the gloves then lift the stencil off its perch and lay it at its proposed site. Renji hummed with anticipation. He felt extra hands begin to run down his legs as Byakuya laid down the outline of the tattoo.

Rikichi was massaging something into his feet, then up his calves, then to his butt in a gentle massage.

“Relax darling, I want you ready for me when I want you.”

Fucking hell!! Was Rikichi going to … Fuck! He was. He was going to be prepped by his sergeant at arms for sure invasion.

He felt the cool liquid over the crack of his asshole same moment the tracing of the stencil on his skin began.

“Taicho!” he protested.

“Shhh! Stay still. Be perfect for me.”

A deep groan escaped his throat when his hole was spread open by something hard which slid softly into him and rested on his prostate. Then to make matters worse a low vibration began in his ass.

“Fuck me!!” he moaned.

“And I will.” Byakuya replied knowing he wasn’t really asking, to Rikichi he said, “That’s ok now.”

Rikichi retreated from the room immediately.

“Are you ok with him seeing you naked? Or I naked or he touching me?” Renji asked.

“I permitted him to. He should be the closest person to you. If something happens to you or me, he should be able to identify your body.”

He said it so simply, if Renji had been in the perfect state of mind he would have done more than say a simple ‘hmmm’, to that.

When he saw Byakuya begin to mount the ink on the gun and go through final checks, he braced himself.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes Taicho.”

“If you want me to stop, if you don’t want to belong to me, now is the time to say so.”

“I belong to you Kuchiki-Taicho.” Renji slurred out as his pleasure was heightening, “I love you.”

Byakuya went still for a few moments of which Renji was beginning to fear he had changed his mind. Then he was leaning over him and saying too, “I love you too.”

The first poke of the needle zinged through Renji’s back, with pain shooting through his senses and causing blood to pool further in his hard cock. He wondered if the Kuchiki will discover his pain kink as the Kuchiki began to work quickly.

“Renji,” he started as he poked repeatedly. “Do you enjoy going under the needle.”

“I do.”

“Is that why you have so many tattoos? You like pain?”

“Only if it comes with pleasure.”

“Has anyone ever made love to you while you got a tattoo?”

“Never Taicho.”

“Will you let me take you as my fukutaicho?” He changed the subject almost suddenly.

“I thought we were already doing that.”

“Yes we are, but I must offer it to you and you must accept it for it to be official. I heard you had many questions for me.”

“I did until I saw you. I was so relieved you were ok, I forgot why I was mad at you.”

“You were mad at me?”

“Yes. I hadn’t seen you in almost a week and people… people treat me different now.”

“You don’t like that they do?”

A sharp poke at the same time a vibration at his prostate caused him to moan smuttily.

“Fuck! Byakuya, I think I’m going to come if we continue like this.”

“Don’t come.” Byakuya said easily. “Your moaning is making me hard too. It would make me work faster so I can take you soonest.”

“I see.”

“So you don’t mind being my fukutaicho?”

“What exactly does it mean to be your fukutaicho? I want to believe it is better than being called your woman.”

Byakuya’s hands stilled for a moment, then he said.

“It means by ancient Kuchiki law, you will marry me and become my husband and partner. It means I cannot take another lover without your permission, you will effectively be my wife. My woman.”

Renji had been hearing it for a while but he had not let the implication sink in.

“It means we will be married?” he asked echoing.

“Yes. You will be mine and mine alone. Completely. Totally. Till one of us dies.”

“Are you ready for that Taicho?” Renji asked feeling like they both had everything to lose on this one.

“The real question is are you ready for that Renji? I had hoped you were when you confessed your love a few minutes ago.”

Renji went silent as Byakuya began his work again, moaning again and again. He did not stop the process still.

“Tell me Byakuya.”

“What?”

“The news last week. Did you slaughter those people at ‘the hollow grounds’?”

“Do you think I did?”

“I don’t believe you did. You’re not a monster, but if you did you should tell me.”

“I didn’t.” he said softly, not pausing in his work.

“Would you tell me if you did? Would you show me that part of you everyone calls monstrous when we get married?”

Byakuya went still again.

“I’m not a monster Renji, I can’t show you what I’m not. However, I will become a monster if anything were to happen to you.”

Silence was thick in the air before Byakuya began poking again. Tiny pricks, quickly. Needle tipped with ink sliding into skin. It was the most intimate procedure they had ever had. Every now and then he would feel the wet tip of his lover’s semi hardness sliding over his skin testily.

When Byakuya spoke, he wasn’t expecting it.

“Someone is trying to kill me Renji. Someone wants my throne.”

Fear leapt into Renji’s heart. It definitely sounded true but for the Kuchiki to say it himself, it felt odd.

“That someone or group of persons have been killing my loyal men one after the other. I have been looking for him or most likely them for some time now. I believe that someone is also the one who murdered my wife Hisana.”

Renji’s shock was unexpected.

“Your wife was murdered?! By whom…. I’m sorry Taicho but I was told you…”

“Hush stay still, I know what you were told.” Byakuya didn’t let him finish, “That I murdered her with my own hands.”

“Yes.”

Silence reigned supreme for a few more minutes as Byakuya navigated the intricate parts of the Chrysanthemums petals. Eventually he began again.

“She was joking with me. Telling me the resultant paranoia of my father’s death had left me with the inability to enjoy public Kuchiki occasions. As proof that all was well, she grabbed my hand with my wineglass in it and sipped from it.”

Renji felt himself cooling down a bit but he still felt horny. He knew by now whatever he had sipped had been an aphrodisiac because even with this horror story being told, he only wanted hard cock replacing that accursed vibrator in his ass.

“She held unto my hand making gentle fun of me when she began to choke. I thought she still jested. Not until she was dead in my arms did I realize I had been a fool. ”

“I’m sorry Taicho”

“Don’t be, just understand in the future, were you to see a side of me you are not accustomed to, do not be surprised. Stay loyal to me Renji, never lie to me.”

“You have my loyalty Taicho.”

“Good. Now tell me the truth, have you ever been intimate with Kira Izuru.”

Renji froze.

He had just promised to not lie to Byakuya.

“Taicho,” he began.

“Don’t hesitate and don’t lie.”

“We kissed. Once. A few days ago.” Renji said fighting the battle between his default need to protect Izuru versus the need to not tell a lie.

“I see.”

“Please don’t harm him.” He dared to beg.

“Am I going to live with your desire for Izuru forever? Do I have to contend with him for your affections?”

“No. Please understand me. I never admitted to him that I was bisexual. I knew he liked me but I stayed away from him then and I will stay away from him now if you desire.”

“That is not really reassuring. Do you or do you not still want Izuru in your bed?”

“Byakuya, I never wanted Izuru in my bed else I would have had him before you came on the scene, and that is not going to change.”

“So it’s just me then you want?”

“Just you Byakuya.”

“I see.”

A few more moments of silence passed then Byakuya added.

“I would soon be done, I can’t wait to have you. Reach behind you and take out the vibrator.”

He lifted a bit and Renji rushed to do his bidding. The vibrating butt plug slid out easily leaving him gaping temporarily.

Then all at once, Byakuya’s length slid in unaided by hands.

“Fuck!” Renji moaned as warmth invaded his backside.

“Fuck!” Byakuya echoed. “I should have waited. I forgot how good you feel. I missed you so much.”

He pressed a kiss to Renji’s left ear before he began to work again, this time he was filling in colors. Renji felt the need to move back. He pushed back gently.

“Fucking stay still fukutaicho, you will ruin the end stages if you don’t.”

“I can’t stop it Taicho.” He whined as he tested his movement again.

Cursing, Byakuya, turned down the frequency of the guns needle and while it meant working slower, he could begin to thrust gently.

“Is this what you want? You act like a slut for me.” He teased Renji.

“I can’t help myself Taicho, I can’t seem to control it tonight.”

“I can see that. I wanted you uninhibited tonight. Damn I’m going to own you completely, I promise.”

He was thrusting harder now, his art forgotten temporarily. After about thirty thrusts, he gained a bit of control and stilled himself.

“I have to finish darling, just hold still, I promise I’m almost done.”

Panting and trying to hold onto his wits, Renji tried to stay still, as the pain from the needle piercings inflamed him further, clenching and unclenching around the length spreading him open.

“Damnit! You would make me regret rushing to fill you up won’t you?”

“Hurry Taicho, the pain is…”Renji pleaded

“It turns you on doesn’t it?” Byakuya asked knowingly.

“It does.”

Byakuya was going in circles faster and faster with the needle, then it was over as suddenly as he had begun.

He flung the gun aside, using a paper, he blotted the finished work with a clean towel. Reached for tattoo ointment and covered it, then came the familiar gauze softness before the bandage followed suit. With the site bounded for its protection, he threw off his gloves.

Water in a bowl close was used to wash off the powder from the surgical gloves, another towel wiped down with and finally those hands were on his hips gripping hard. He began to thrust and withdraw hard without preamble.

“I claim you as mine tonight. I confer on you the title ‘Fukutaicho of clan Kuchiki’, you will be henceforth known as ‘Abarai fukutaicho’.” Byakuya panted out his words as the speed of his thrusts increased.

“Do you accept this wholeheartedly and of your own free will?”

“Yes Taicho.” Renji gasped out barely. He was moving with him, moaning as he was fucked hard, finally getting what he needed.

“You will pledge your life, your heart, your soul to me. You will love me of your own free will as I do you.” Byakuya’s words were coming out harder and louder as he strained in his pursuance of their desires.

“I will Taicho.”

“You bear my mark now and you shall wield my power.”

He pressed in against Renji’s back lowering his lips to his left ear. The sound of his desire causing Renji to shiver full bodied beneath him.

“I am yours Renji.” He whispered hotly and slid his tongue around the shell of his ears.

“As I am yours Byakuya.” Renji moaned out moving backwards desperately impaling himself on that hot rod repeatedly.

“Yes!” Byakuya hissed as pleasure zinged through him, “All mine! And I would have all the world know you’re mine!”

They moved harder together, faster. Renji was choking out his moans, inflamed by the sounds the Kuchiki king was making and the sound of their skin meeting. He was abandoned in his pleasure and needing more. He was desperately in love with this man making him feel so good.

How could he have known that beautiful man he had run into not so long ago was going to belong to him so completely? The times they made love left him full both emotionally and mentally. He belonged to the Kuchiki and he was giving himself right back.

When another kiss was pressed wetly into his ear, Renji peaked without a forewarning, pleasure overwhelming him with choking sensation.

“Byakuya!!” he gasped as he spent himself untouched onto the soft towel beneath him. “I’m yours I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours” he chanted as he clenched involuntarily around the invading probe.

“Kami!! I’m coming.” Byakuya swore and began to pump his come into him too.

They both collapsed prone. Byakuya cradling his back and nuzzling exhausted from his evenings activities.

“Come.” Byakuya called out.

To Renji’s dismay, Rikichi quietly came in and began to clear away the instruments used. He could barely muster a protest to the fact that Rikichi must’ve heard all. How he had begged for cock and gotten it hard.

“I must have someone witness you receive your title. Your sergeant was the best I could afford to watch me and you together, I heard you both have been getting close.” Byakuya said snuggling against him naked and tired.

“You think he watched us?” Renji protested tiredly.

“The way you were moaning was loud enough for your entire neighborhood to hear. He did not need to watch to know what we were doing.” Byakuya teased the sleepy Renji.

“You have spoiled me Byakuya.”

“I have just begun.”

Renji fell asleep.

***

Aizen’s phone rang and he knew who it was without being told.

A pissed off Gin on the other end hissed at him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? I asked you to get rid of the Kuchiki not get him a damn fukutaicho! What is this nonsense about?”

“Patience my dear Gin, everything is going according to plan. I have received an invite to the coronation of Clan Kuchiki’s new fukutaicho. Are you aware I’m in the recognized inner circle now?”

“You better handle this quickly.” Gin hissed and hung up.

Aizen Sosuke smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to finish this story before the end of the year
> 
> This by far was the hardest chapter to write since so many had anticipated the tattoo, I hope it doesn't disappoint.  
> next up... the proper wedding ceremony as Byakuya shows off his prize.
> 
> thanks for kudos, comments, hits and repeated hits, and above all patience with this amateur author.


	11. Fukutaicho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clan Kuchiki gets a fukutaicho

Renji stretched against the soft sheets feeling supple. He turned and opened his eyes as a hand stopped his movement. It was Byakuya in bed looking at him with those eyes that he was beginning to interpret as adoration filled eyes. He smiled at him.

“You don’t need to lie on the tattoo, it will hurt.”

“Every pain you give me feels good.” Renji teased. The raven blushed suddenly at his early morning flirtation.

“I’m glad you don’t have to rush to that accursed precinct of yours.” Byakuya tried to change the subject.

“I love being a cop, like I always say it’s a decent job.”

“I prefer your new job. I see you’re having fun giving reviews to companies and clans.”

“You don’t like my reviews?”

“Well, I think it has given birth to new competition. These days clan meetings are shorter because clan members and troublesome heads want to go back to prepare a proper gift for you or come up with new ways to impress you. I think it was genius what you did giving Clan Shiba your first review. That Ganju is a braggart and has not let anyone else forget that.”

Renji laughed before pulling closer to lay his head on Byakuya’s chest.

“I was hoping you’d let me continue being a cop while I do my job as fukutaicho.”

“I can’t believe I’m actually considering that. I will think about it.”

“So, coronation day?”

“Will be this evening, it will be a small simple ceremony with a few witnesses. Do you have someone you would like for me to speak to? Perhaps someone I can take permission from to take you as mine?”

“Now you ask, after you have marked me and told the whole world I’m your fukutaicho?”

Byakuya was grinning now in response to Renji’s own grin of disbelief.

“I admit I may have rushed things, but I have never been so sure about anything in my entire life. I know it might have been in another lifetime that we were together, but I will see to it now that this lifetime is no different.”

Renji smiled adding, “Those are powerful words as usual from you.”

“I must confess, there is a story in Kuchiki history that fascinated me to no end when I was a little boy.”

“What story?”

“It was about the 12th head of Clan Kuchiki. He fell in love with a red-haired boy while growing up and eventually took him as his fukutaicho. I will show you the clans sacred records when I have the time.”

“Is there a picture of said red hair?”

“Of course. Long flowing crimson locks just like yours are depicted on the scrolls.”

“Don’t tell me I am competing with a ghost for your affections now.”

“Only for a moment. You surpass all imagination I could have ever had about ‘the crimson fukutaicho’. He was called the red Nue.”

“The red demon?! That is a perfect pet name for me Byakuya.”

“No. I prefer ‘babes’.”

Renji groaned in frustration as Byakuya giggled to himself. 

“You should get ready, I heard your final robe fittings are this morning. I've got some things to conclude before the ceremony this evening. Kiss?”

Renji slid himself against the raven whose arms wrapped around him and their lips met gently. Slow movement of lips against each other before Byakuya pulled away with a smile.

“Renji.” He said with wonder in his voice before pulling away to begin to get dressed. He was gone in a jiffy.

Renji laid for a while thinking about his life. Things had changed so suddenly, and he was so happy without even trying. He wanted to run after the long-haired raven who seemed nothing like a yakuza to him. There were no illegal activities noticed, no bloody clothing, no violence whatsoever noticed.

He wanted to call Kenpachi and tell him they had been so wrong about Byakuya and all his affairs but first things first. He ought to find Rikichi and ask about today’s activities in their sequence. At the thought of Rikichi he blushed hard.

He did not know how to face Rikichi without feeling shy about being naked and under the Kuchiki king in front of Rikichi. 

“Fukutaicho, we have a long day today. Are you going to have your bath now so that we can get a start on the day’s activities?” Rikichi's voice from outside the room brought him back to reality.

“Of course.”

He went about his personal administrations before Rikichi came in with his schedule for the day. It contained mostly last minute rushed in gifts before the coronation, to be gone over by himself and Rikichi. A brief meeting with Urahara on being notified about his health status and that of Byakuya who was in excellent health, as he was.

He was then presented with his ceremonial robes – a deep purple and pink kimono which he tried on, a few adjustments were made then it was off for the final fittings and cleaning while he was whisked away to a spa where he was currently arguing with Rikichi about being naked and washed by strangers.

“This is no ordinary bath fukutaicho, this is a ceremonial bath.” Rikichi sounded exasperated.

“I know that. Just show me how it is done, and I would do it myself.” Renji was adamant.

“Then it wouldn’t be a ceremonial bath! Even if we did show you, it would make no difference. Part of the ritual is to ensure I make sure you have been tattooed properly.”

“Kuchiki-Taicho is the one who tattooed me, you were there for sakes sake.” Renji hissed in a low voice already embarrassed that Rikichi was referring to the night before. “Do you think he's incompetent enough to tattoo me wrongly?”

“Fukutaicho,” Rikichi was clearly exasperated beyond words now, “We do not have time for this. The high priestess would soon arrive the villa. Kuchiki-Taicho wants to show you something before the ceremony so please let the maidens wash you.”

“Kuchiki-Taicho will have their hands cut off if they touch me. He has given strict instructions no one touches me.” Renji used his last resort to avoiding getting touched by someone else.

“Oh dear. He said so?” Rikichi was perplexed now.

“Yes, he did. Just stand back ok, I will let you inspect the tattoo and maybe you can rub into it the oil.” Renji gave in a bit.

“Then I shall give you the ceremonial bath. I'm your sergeant at arms and I can touch you.”

He couldn’t argue that fact out not after the activities of the previous night. Blushing at every point, Renji was stripped and steamed accordingly with Rikichi by his side. Then it was off to a private room where oils where rubbed into his skin in a vigorous massage that left him pliant.

Rikichi then inspected his tattoo before oiling it and covering it up. He announced victoriously that it was perfect.

He was ushered into a dressing room where a hair dresser giving Rikichi instructions aided in the elaborate dressing and pulling of Renji's red locks into an intricate up do hair style. Some form of makeup applied to his skin and powdered up. 

When Rikichi was done, he held a mirror up for his perusing. Renji observed with no small horror, he had been made up like a woman. His hair in its crimson glory had been coiffed and gelled to look like a crown and a bony clipping had been fixed into a corner.

He looked beautiful with the black eyeliner over his eyes and his lips a little bit pink and dusky. He had to admit, if he was not himself he would want to fuck ‘him’ looking like this. The makeup brought out a look on him that was sexy. 

He was blushing while Rikichi smiled smugly before saying.

“You like? I want to make you look irresistible to Kuchiki-Taicho, part of my duty is to ensure you never fall out of favor with him, not that I foresee that happening.”

“I'm not sure I'm not already irresistible. This would make him down right incontrollable.” Renji said breathily.

With a knowing smile, Rikichi replied, “Come let’s dress you up. There’s no time anymore. Yoruichi san has called twice now, asking where you are.” He began to pull unto him a soft robe made of white and gold silk.

“I feel a bride should be allowed to go late for her wedding.” Rikichi added haughtily as he pulled and arranged the clothing.

“It is my wedding day isn’t it?” Renji mused, ignoring the bride part of it all as he spun around slowly.

“Yeah, and a joyous day for clan Kuchiki. I heard a rumor that despite how short a time notification was given; every clans representative has made it to the villa. It is the most talked about event of the year.”

“I see.” Renji said wearily. He didn’t really see. He was beginning to feel certain dread in the moment. He wondered why he had been looking forward to it. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to go through with it anymore. Last minute cold feet, he thought.

“Do you think Ichigo will be there?” Renji asked.

“Of course. Everyone will be there. Have you given it some thought?”

“What?”

“The ceremony. How you would be paying Kuchiki-Taicho homage?”

“Yeah. I would just go with the flow.”

“Ok your choice Fukutaicho. If I may suggest, to show you undying loyalty to which everyone would be watching out for, do pick more than one way to show your appreciation for the title he confers on you.”

“Ok I will. Thank you Rikichi. I'm glad I can talk to you freely.”

“Same here fukutaicho.”

***

The great brown and blue doors with a tree etching on them swung open and in a few seconds, Renji realized he had been tricked by the beautiful mafian.

This was no ordinary or small ceremony that was attended by a few witnesses. It was a full-fledged wedding ceremony, with a large hall packed to the brim full of guests.

Guests that were here to witness Renji's wedding to the yakuza boss of the country’s underground and possibly its entire government. The hall contained on an average four hundred to five hundred people at a glance.

The hall was separated into two like a church, having pillars in its mid-section which separated row after row of men and women, officially dressed in traditional garb of the finest silks. Noble houses on the right, corporations and government officials on the left. On closer observation they were all dressed up in ceremonial outfits showing their ranks, their clans and sub clans by their identified crests.

Renji stared in wonder. These men and women were the heads of clan’s subject to or loyal in some way to the Kuchiki clan and he would know them all in one evening. This was information intelligence units could kill to get their hands on, he mused to himself.

Rikichi had pulled a veil over his face as they had exited the car and rushed to the hall and now, Renji had never been more grateful to be veiled by the thin muslin cloth and a few beads. However, he had to try to see every face in this room.

Only then would he be able to remember who he had seen here, whenever he met them elsewhere or had to identify them later in his report. ‘Could he do that?’ he wondered. Could he give away all this information away in the nearest future?

The cough behind him alerted him that he was frozen on the spot. He gathered courage and stepped forward into the hall. As though on cue, a live orchestra of instrumentalists began to play an ethereal Japanese folklore he knew he could recognize but the moment would not permit him to recall it to mind. 

His procession began with Rikichi coming up behind him, they walked slowly as he had been instructed by Rikichi in the previous days. The slow march was to ensure everyone got a good look at him as most of them had not delivered their gifts to him directly.

Shortly down the aisle he recalled the song, it was a song titled ‘the hound and the moon’, the song Byakuya had hummed while tattooing his shoulder. The ache from the tattoo process had completely reduced following Rikichi's therapy at the spa. He smiled to himself as the nervousness slowly seeped out of him.

He didn’t falter anymore, he concentrated on steadying his steps and holding himself high to give the observers a good look at him as he approached the elevated stage and the throne upon which Byakuya sat looking as ethereal and powerful as the night he first saw him.

Byakuya's face also glowed with ceremonial makeup which was also gentle, his soft hair had been brushed down and held down by the keisenkan which his regular look was, but this time, he also held a short scepter made of gold and a black opal.

It was unprecedented but Renji felt himself stir in his pants and in his heart. If he had ever doubted it, there was no denying it now as a sense of wonder and disbelief at his going through with this ceremony dawned on him. 

Was it true this beautiful and powerful man belonged to him? Was he really in love with him to go to this length to show him to the world? Renji felt his heart begin to pound in overwhelming emotion.

Byakuya had a self-satisfied look on his face as he watched Renji progress down the aisle. It was becoming blatant that he had all this planned out and he was doing exactly what he wanted to do. He sat imperial on the throne dressed in a purple and pink colored kimono, tied at his waist with a black sash.

It was his robe but why was Byakuya putting it on?

Byakuya also had a small table by his side upon which his own ceremonial sword sat. Yoruichi stood aside on the edge of the stage to Renji's left as he approached, staring straight ahead as though looking past him. She looked alert, body coiled for any sign of danger.

Renji noticed every clan had at least four representatives, some more than that. He could not recognize all faces, but he recognized crests as he walked and memorized what he saw, he contrasted them against his basal knowledge of crests from his studies with Kira and Rikichi.

To his left, he could see the Hueco Mundo crest, lord Aizen was in attendance with three of his generals from their rank bands. He noticed the bouncer with dark hair and green eyes that showed him around Las Noches was standing with him. That didn’t seem right but, in the moment, he could not place where his unease was coming from.

He could recognize the crest of House Kurosaki amongst other sub clans underneath Clan Quincy’s banners. He felt comforted at the sight of Ichigo who was representing his clan with his usual crowd of the giant and three girls, one with equally flaming orange hair. Behind him, he could see two teenagers, one smiling goofily and one pressing a phone rapidly.

Ichigo’s father, Shiba Isshin, a dark-haired man stood opposite them on the right representing House Shiba alongside Ganju and another dark-haired man that looked exactly like Ichigo but a bit older.

There was a row for companies that were not necessarily clans such as Urahara group, Gin Tonbo, the Wandenreich, Arrancar group, some groups from foreign nationals- Asian, Western and even African.

What was most surprising was the higher echelon of older clans and at top most was Clan Sereitei, as old as Clan Kuchiki represented by a man who looked a lot like Sou Taicho Yamamoto Genryuusai. Wait a minute, that was Yamamoto sou Taicho.

Renji almost missed a step in his march. What was Yamamoto sou Taicho doing here and what was all that investigation on Kuchiki-Taicho about if he knew who Kuchiki-Taicho was? Why did he do that to him? Who could have known Sou Taicho came from a family bonded to the Kuchiki clan?

They stood in the same clan seating as Clan Shihoin, Clan Kyoraku, and the other members of Clan Kuchiki. Rukia stood in ceremonial robes of white and black and aquamarine with her hair in an elaborate hair style much like his.

His walk brought him to the end of the room and he dropped to his knees on to a cushion on the first step directly in front of Byakuya. The music stopped abruptly, and a loud gong crashed loudly almost startling him.

At once a woman in a flowing maroon robe, brunette and wearing red lipstick and black horn-rimmed glasses ascended the stage as the roof rafters shook from the stamping of feet. That was when Renji realized there where overhead balconies full of dark clothed people in masks.

The Onmitsukido from the hidden balconies stamped for a full minute, within which the lady had taken a spot between Renji and Byakuya. Rikichi had moved to a spot not too far from Renji after placing the sword House Shiba had gifted to him on the floor in front of him and another small man Renji recognized as Hanataro had moved to Byakuya's left hand.

The ceremony had begun.

There was complete silence as the lady began.

“I Priestess Ran Toa of House Shiba have the singular honor to welcome you all, Lords, Ladies and witnesses, to this time-honored tradition of House Kuchiki, as its lord and master, Lord Kuchiki the twenty-eight, takes on himself his fukutaicho.”

She looked at Renji with a small smile of approval before she continued.

“Let it be known this process is as old and sacred as when he got married. Witness him and pay your respects accordingly.”

Renji understood this was the announcement that it was a wedding ceremony they were witnessing, and his hand began to tremble as some fear seeped into him. He was really doing this. He clasped his hands together and listened as the priestess continued.

“The way of binding is the method employed when the clan head who is already married and thus forbidden to marry another, desires to take another to himself. In this case, the lord desires to take another as his sworn general, bound to him by solemn oath in the presence of both allies and enemies.”

She let that sink in. The silence in the hall was deafening. 

She continued.

“Such a man, once conferred upon the position of fukutaicho, acts as his lord and doesn’t only represent him but also is to be treated and respected as the Kuchiki king himself.”

Renji realized with a start that he was not just any general, he was not just Byakuya's number two man, he was Byakuya himself. He raised his eyes to look first at Byakuya who had a tiny smile at the corners of his mouth, then to Yoruichi who kept looking ahead impassively. Why hadn’t she told him the implications of this ceremony?

The officiating priestess turned to Kuchiki-Taicho and said

“Lord Kuchiki Byakuya, what way of binding have you chosen?”

“Blood.” He said in his deep over confident tone.

Silence.

From the corner of his eye Renji could see Rukia in a startled tic, grab both hands together.

“Then bestow on him your grace.” Ran Tao said.

Byakuya stood with a fiery gleam in his eyes and stretched out his arms. At once, his sergeant at arms was at his side and undid the black sash around his waist and he took off his outer kimono of pink and purple, revealing he was putting on underneath white and black robes like Rukia's.

Hanataro took the stripped off robe and brought it to Renji while Rikichi appeared by his side and undid the sash around his waist. Renji was stripped and redressed with the kimono off Byakuya's back as Ran Tao continued.

“Rest assured one and all, the kings grace follows such that respect this empowerment of Abarai Renji.” She turned once again to Byakuya when both sergeants were back in position.

“Bestow on him your authority Kuchiki-Taicho.”

Renji watched in a bit of confusion as Hanataro rushed forward with a cardboard box. It was opened and Kuchiki-Taicho drew out a long silk scarf. 

“The Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu.”

He walked himself to Renji, pushed aside the veil and wrapped the scarf around his neck. Then as though unable to help himself, he stroked Renji's face.

His fingers gently pushing around red hair tendrils. Renji shuddered with want. How could this public ceremony be so arousing? For a moment he forgot they were surrounded by people, he continued to kneel with a stiffening prick about to undo him.

When Byakuya stepped back and retook his seat, Renji's breath whooshed back into his lungs and he realized this was always going to be his reaction to this man with his awe inspiring breathtaking presence. Did anyone else notice their private exchange?

Ran Tao obviously did because she smiled a bit. 

Renji was not quite sure what to expect in this life changing moment. Everything was changing, and he was filled with fear, exhilaration, arousal and love. He knew he had gone in too deep at that moment. There was no returning to who he used to be.

He had truly become a yakuza, the lieutenant general to the most feared man in Japan.

“Give me your hand Abarai.” Ran Tao said stretching her right hand out. 

Renji put his left hand in it and almost yelled in painful surprise when with a sharp knife she sliced his palm and he began to bleed. A chalice was placed in her hand by Hanataro and she held his hand over it and collected his blood.

Renji's heart was beating in overdrive at that moment mimicking the soft roll of drums that had begun in the background of the ceremony. When she let go, he snatched away his hand to cradle away the pain. 

A cloth was pressed into his hand by Rikichi to stay the bleeding by putting pressure on it. He watched Hanataro carry the chalice to Byakuya, who cut himself and held his hand over the chalice.

“Way of binding used by Kuchiki Byakuya, twenty-eight Head of Clan Kuchiki in the coronation of his fukutaicho- BLOOD!” Ran Tao thundered loudly, as though she was excited, a change from her previous firm drone. 

“Blood!” the entire room said in unison. 

Renji was startled but forced himself to kneel quietly. It had been unexpected. The unreal feeling crept upon him again. Could this be happening?

“Let it be known, that the way of binding with blood is as sacred and ancient as the beginning of the clan itself. Every Kuchiki king, in taking a fukutaicho has bound his fukutaicho to himself by a method of his own choice, with the blood form taking the highest significance.”

The hall was silent. It was the announcement in silence that acknowledged that Byakuya was giving his fukutaicho the highest honor even in the choice of method of binding. 

If Renji had ever doubted Byakuya's love he would have been convinced in that moment. He didn’t have to make his officiating priestess run the commentary on the significance of his way of binding, but he did, and Renji loved him more for it.

The priestess was in his front before he was pulled from his muddled thoughts of love. She was looking fiercely at him, now holding a gold censer burning with sweet incense as she waved it around his head, she said.

“Let all who meet you in battle bow at your feet.”

“Bow!” The hall thundered once more in unison.

“Defend Clan Kuchiki and your lord Kuchiki Byakuya with your blood.”

“BLOOD!” Even the crowd seemed to be getting worked up.

“Uphold the dignity of the clan in all your dealings with pride.”

“PRIDE!!”

“NEVER BETRAY YOUR MASTER!!” 

Thick silence followed for a full minute as she let it sink while she walked to put away her censer of incense. Renji was beginning to think she was favored for this coronation because she was dramatic. She had come close to him again stalking like a cat.

She walked a few steps to his right, as though inspecting him for treason, then to his left, then back to him and pointing to him almost accusingly, said in a loud voice, “On the day you betray your master, let your blood flow as it has today, SWEAR IT.”

Renji realized he had to swear on blood to die if he ever betrayed Byakuya. He took in a deep breath. All eyes were fixed on him. He was not sure what to do or say. 

At his hesitation, Yoruichi looked at him for the first time, reaching for her concealed weapon, she said, “Swear it now or face your death.” 

She was not smiling, no one was smiling.

Renji looked at Byakuya, he had a passive look on his face, still sat with that tiny smile threatening to break into a grin. Renji locked eyes with him and that was enough to make Byakuya break character and give him a reassuring smile, and instantly he knew what he must say.

“On the day I betray you lord Kuchiki let my blood flow as it has today, but may that day NEVER come.” His voice was clear and unshaking.

“May that day never come.” Byakuya repeated after him.

“MAY THAT DAY NEVER COME!!!” the hall echoed.

Byakuya stood and came to him, as the priestess drew back. The sword at Renji's knees was quickly slipped into his hand by Rikichi. He drew it and passed it over his head saying

“From today, you are mine. My right hand, my eyes, and my heart.”

Yoruichi blinked quickly at that but stayed still, her blinks were what notified him when Byakuya went off script.

“You are henceforth, Abarai fukutaicho of Clan Kuchiki, second to none but me. Take it.”

Byakuya held out the sword to him, while Renji lifted his hands with his head bowing and received the sword.

“FUKUTAICHO! FUKUTAICHO!” The hall chanted in unison, then silence.

The chalice was placed in Byakuya's hand, he swirled it and lifted it to his lips as Renji in a very late reaction of panic watched with wide eyes, as Byakuya drank and passed the cup to Renji.

Renji obediently raised the chalice to his lips and drank. It was sweet red wine tainted with the metallic and distinct tinge of blood to it.

The hall erupted in a chant, “Fukutaicho! Fukutaicho! Fukutaicho….” As Byakuya looked at him passively as though expecting something.

Yoruichi gave a mild nod to Rikichi who snapped his finger once. It was the agreed upon signal between them to notify Renji when he was to pay his respects but he was too stunned to hear it.

“Pay your respects fukutaicho, the chant won’t stop until you do and are on your feet.” Byakuya said cheerily.

Renji not too sure if he remembered Yoruichi’s lesson on homage, bent forward and pressed a kiss to Byakuya's feet one after the other, while the chanting in the hall grew louder and uncoordinated. 

Then because it had been bugging him since the cut, he reached for Byakuya's cut hand and lifted it to his lips. He kissed it before ripping his veil off to bind the cloth around the cut.

The hall went into uproar as some people had forgotten themselves to whoop and holler instead of yelling ‘fukutaicho’.

Renji didn’t understand anything but he got up anyway. Byakuya had that smile again at the corners of his lips and he knew he had done well.

As soon as he was standing, Byakuya turned and began to walk away. Like clockwork he followed him quickly, clutching his new sword, they entered a side room from the hall.  
They were alone finally as Byakuya turned back to him sharply, came close and cupped his face saying softly, “You did good Renji.”

“Did I? I felt and still feel out of touch with reality. I honestly don’t understand what just happened. I don’t even believe what just happened. Yoruichi san had said it would be a simple ceremony.”

“It is a simple ceremony. The time was too short to plan anything elaborate.”

“What was simple about that? And all that shouting, I can’t help feeling that I had done something odd, what did I do?”

Byakuya had a smug smile instantly, he walked to a chair that looked very much like the replica of his throne and sat, patted his thigh motioning Renji to sit on his lap. Renji was on his lap in a jiffy and felt him curl his hand round his waist. He brought their lips together for a slow kiss before he began.

“A fukutaicho always chooses how to show his gratitude and the depth of his loyalty, as you already know, much like his lord chooses a way of binding. This method of appreciation of the title given him, could be either a low bow with the forehead to the ground, which is ok as duty dictates.”

He amorously slipped his face closer to steal another kiss but Renji put his hand over his lips to stop him momentarily.

“I didn’t bow low Kuchiki-Taicho.”

“Yes, you did. And you kissed my feet and my hands and bound your clothing to my hand.”

“Yes, I felt it was the right thing to do.”

“Kissing of my right foot means not only duty but love freely given.”

“Well yeah, I do love you.” Renji said slightly blushing.

“Kissing my left foot, means a total submission to me.”

“Like a slave?” Renji was beginning to see the reason for the uproar. Damn those Kuchiki clan meanings and secret codes in every gesture.  
Byakuya was smiling against his palm.

“The kiss on the hand means I can choose the day you die if I so desire, whenever I want. Don’t look so shocked Renji, everyone kisses my hand at some point.”

“I see.” Renji said but he real didn’t see at all.

“The binding of my wound…”

“Kami there’s more?”

“…Yes. It means you bind yourself to me for eternity. In this lifetime and in every other lifetime. It alternatively also means you bind all your generations in service of the Kuchiki clan, but you don’t have any children hiding, somewhere do you?”

Renji was busy staring at him in shock to respond to his teasing.

“All of that! Why didn’t you stop me?”

“I thought you knew what you were doing. I thought Yoruichi had briefed you on this.”

“Well, yes… she told me I could pick any of the gestures that seem befitting to me to show my appreciation.”

“And yet you chose all of that.” Byakuya was not sounding remorseful at all

“I felt it was the right thig to do.” Renji echoed himself.

“Then feel no regret about it” Byakuya said this time successful in pulling Renji in for a kiss he murmured, “I want to fuck you here with the guests lining up outside these very doors, I want to keep them waiting while they hear me take you hard.” He was breathing hot and hard.

“Gosh I thought it was just me that was aroused, you looked so hot sitting on that throne, I've been stiff all through the ceremony.” Renji's pulse had quickened in response to Byakuya's obvious arousal.

Byakuya slid his hand into his underwear and begun to play with the wet tip of his penis, sliding his finger teasing and gentle over its slit. Renji shuddered with want. He knew if they continued like this, all Japan will hear about how he got fucked, bent over a throne as they heard his moans on his coronation day.

“Keep your hands to yourself Byakuya-bo. You are already out of control with your emotions. Fukutaicho, you are meant to be his voice of reason now.” Yoruichi was standing by the shut door glaring at them.

Renji gently extracted his panting self from the arms of his new master, pressed downward his stiff dick and straightened his clothes feeling a bit embarrassed at being caught. It seemed Kuchiki-Taicho was a bit of an exhibitionist but the Shihoin princess was right. He needed to control their excesses.

“Be patient Taicho, you have me now.” He said as he stepped back.

Yoruichi gave him a smile of approval before saying, “Fukutaicho, thank you for your understanding. We will begin the seal ceremony at once. We hope to do so as quickly as possible, so that we can move on to the reception.”

Byakuya was pouting like a spoilt boy but he sat on his throne and began to look bored.

“Fukutaicho,” Yoruichi motioned to the second throne placed a step below Kuchiki-Taicho's, “Shall we?”

Renji sat and at once the door opened to let in the first guest, Yamamoto Genryuusai and his entourage. Renji shifted unconsciously at his boss’ appearance. He came close and the entire group dropped to their knees in a bow, heads down. Yamamoto greeted him in his hoarse voice.

“Fukutaicho.”

“Please call me Abarai.” He offered trying to break the uneasy air.

“Thank you Abarai fukutaicho. I on behalf of our entire clan wish to congratulate you, and Clan Kuchiki on this joyous day. I personally am full of pride to have been the instrument to facilitate this great move.”

Renji was confused. He glanced at Byakuya who was now reading something that looked like a scroll. Really? A scroll! In this day and age? He also pretended to not be listening to their interaction.

“Thank you, Yamamoto sou Taicho,” he replied feeling a bit lost.

One of the men brought forward a box and Rikichi appeared out of nowhere to receive it. Renji suddenly felt at ease that he was there. He brought it to Renji and said softly.

“The seal of loyalty of Clan Sereitei. I shall show yours to them too. You should ask them if they have a request for Taicho.”

Renji took it and studied it to memorize it before handing it back even as they handed his back to Rikichi. 

“Is there anything you desire from Kuchiki-Taicho?”

“Yes, perhaps we could set up a meeting to discuss the intricacies of Abarai fukutaicho’s stay in the precinct.” He said as if he was talking to Byakuya himself. “And perhaps access to Kuchiki gardens and herbology laboratory.”

“Ok will do so as soon as possible.” Renji said, “Do enjoy the rest of the evening.”

“Thank you fukutaicho.” They bowed and retreated.

It was the same pattern for the rest of the seal ceremony. Clans showing him their seals, making requests to Kuchiki-Taicho through him, with Byakuya pretending he wasn’t there except to make some notes which he passed to Renji with his own input.

Byakuya noticed the common reaction of the nobles was to stare at Renji discreetly now he was up close with wonder. It was true he was good to look at and he seemed to ease his bearing into one of nobility. He was playing his role well he thought.

On his part, he had finally done it and he felt a sense of complete joy and accomplishment for that. He knew Renji will have questions following his boss’ visit. He still recalled when he paid Yamamoto a visit after he had decided to take Renji as his fukutaicho.

It had been shortly after he moved in and the incident at the strip club. He drove straight to the address of Yamamoto Genryuusai. He had been having dinner with his family when he arrived with Hanataro in tow.

He had been ushered into the library by Yamamoto’s own sergeant. It was no longer than two minutes before Yamamoto was strolling in quickly to greet him. He had no time for protocol as he pointed to the chair for him to sit.

“Taicho, what brings you here so suddenly? Has something gone wrong?” Yamamoto had asked him, but he knew he could possibly guess it had everything to do with his officer.

“No.” he replied simply, “Abarai Renji. I want him as mine.”

Yamamoto had gone silent for a while in thought before saying, “As you desire Kuchiki-Taicho.”

“Thank you. I will not forget this.” He was up and out. The meeting taking no longer than five minutes. 

Currently, he watched as Renji excitedly greeted Clan Quincy next. He could see they were happy and excited about the budding friendship between Ichigo and his fukutaicho.  
Who would have known that the complete loyalty of Clan Quincy could be gotten by just getting a fukutaicho who was both sociable and loveable? The way people responded to him was with love and gratitude, a way no one did towards him. 

He could see that Renji seemed to remember names and faces and even family members not present and presents delivered to his sergeant.

Appointments were set up quickly as the crowd was moved forward as fast as possible. He was certain Renji did not fully understand he had already a year’s full calendar on commitments.

He sat upright unconsciously when he saw the next guests. Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his top two minions, the branch of the clan that were in control of most illegal work. How was this going to play out? How was Renji going to respond to the first glimpse of his dark side?

The man with face paint looking scary and bedecked in strange garb, drew closer. Renji realized he was closely followed by a woman in a mini kimono holding her hands in front of her and a shorter bald strange looking man. The bald man held a leash attached to a chained man crawling on his knees, following them as they approached him.

Rikichi rushed to his side and whispered quickly, “Warden of the maggot’s nest, Kurotsuchi Taicho, whatever he says agree to it.” Then he stepped back.

They stood in front of him with a look of impunity on their faces before the man with black and white paint and blue hair began, gesticulating with his hands opening and closing. 

“Fukutaicho, on this joyous occasion we present you our token of recognition. A slave for your estate.”

Renji blinked twice trying to figure out what to say. A slave! This was evidence of human trafficking. This was… the man in chains looked down, looking beaten, he also wore a half mask of a rabbit. Renji knew he was going to say no at once.

“Kurotsuchi Taicho, I appreciate your presence and hard work at the maggot’s nest but I'm sorry I cannot accept your gift today. I trust we can meet sometime, perhaps on my visit to the nest and we can discuss properly, what do you think?”

Byakuya held his breath. Mayuri wasn’t a patient man. An evil genius who detested being told no on any of his ventures or 'gifting's'. They all let him run as amok as possible so long as he did so in the underground site of the maggot’s nest. Refusing his tributes were unheard of.

Kurotsuchi Taicho had been prepped to harass the new fukutaicho, he even came late after the ceremony was done and cut the line of people waiting to see him. He had not been prepared to see a man equally as beautiful as Byakuya or one so polite. 

No one had ever refused his gifts in such a compelling manner or even asked for his opinion. He glanced at Byakuya who sat with a ceremonial scroll in hand poring through it nonchalantly. His attitude was one of complete surrender of power to the decision of his new right-hand man, even in matters that concerned him, knowing exactly who he was and the consequences of pissing him off.

“Fukutaicho, it will be my honor to host your presence at the maggot’s nest where we shall have much to discuss.” He watched for Byakuya's reaction, but he did not even glance their way.

“Wonderful Taicho, I trust you are staying for the reception? Perhaps we could begin sharing ideas today.” Renji was not about to let his one source of information disappear before he could blink. “Let Kurotsuchi Taicho be made comfortable, I desire his table close to mine.” He ordered.

He could tell there was tension in the air as Rikichi looked sharply at him before nodding.

“Abarai fukutaicho, I believe you are the best decision Byakuya has made in a very long time. And may I say, I look forward to our alliance and your favor.” Mayuri was gone in same manner he arrived.

Renji was still smarting from his blatant use of Byakuya's first name and the dragging of the slave on his knees out the side door. When he realized no one was coming in, he turned to Byakuya who was staring at him with new found respect in his eyes.

“Does he give you trouble Taicho?” Renji asked.

“Oh, much more than trouble Renji. You have no idea who you have invited to your table. I didn’t even send him a formal request to attend today’s event.”

“I see. Not hiding anything are we?”

“Only how much I can’t wait for the end of today, so I can tell you how perfect you are for me.” Byakuya grinned. 

Renji sat back and like clockwork, the guests were ushered in one by one. Clan by Clan, then the corporations and businesses with gifts piling up by his side again.

At the end of the line were the Kuchiki elders who came albeit grumpily. They were all older than himself and Byakuya except Rukia. He received them politely and was not surprised to see some of them had disapproving glares reserved just for him

Soon the seals had all been shown and once more, he found himself alone with Byakuya who flung aside his scroll and rushed to him.  
Gathering him in his arms and pressing kisses to his face and lips, Byakuya amorously suggested

“Let me make love to you here, now. Please. They can wait.” His hand was slipping back into Renji's boxers and stroking his quickening stiffness repeatedly. Renji swooned leaning on him vividly blushing and parting his knees to allow the hand to grasp him further.

“Ahem!! Kuchiki-Taicho.” Yoruichi was back again.

“Damnit Yoruichi can’t I have a moment with my fukutaicho in peace?”

“Not when you have guests. The sooner they leave, the sooner I can return security status back to normal in the estate.”

Byakuya rolled his eyes hard and pulled his hand out and straightened their clothing and led Renji out the door to the gardens which had been decorated and food was being served to the guests. It was even more elaborate than he had imagined.

There was a huge buffet table from which servants served guests, waiters walking around with flutes of champagne and hors d’oeuvres, with guests talking to each other and making polite conversation. Music played softly in the background. 

He noticed Kuchiki-Taicho was simply escorted to his throne saying nothing to nobody by his sergeant while he was led by Rikichi round. People stopped and greeted while he walked round. He ran into Ichigo who stood talking to Ganju and his father Isshin. 

He stopped to exchange pleasantries. Ichigo as usual gave him a manly hug as they clapped each other on the back, he was sure he heard a few gasps. 

“Ignore people. They think Byakuya would demand for my head for touching you now.” Ichigo whispered in his ear. Renji could not help the laugh that broke out of his mouth. 

“Are they that afraid of him?” he asked.

“And now you fukutaicho, I can’t believe you asked that mad man to stay for the banquet.” Ichigo sounded concerned.

Renji turned to see Mayuri Kurotsuchi scaring someone obviously as he spoke and gesticulated at a lady who recoiled from him in haste.

“He's been telling folks you are going to give him carte blanche to experiment on them.”

“Wow, really?” Renji pondered. “Clan Kuchiki experiments on humans?”

“Why the fuck do you really think people are afraid of your boyfriend? You think it’s because he says nothing most times?”

“Ichigo, I think I’d like to figure out what happens at the maggot’s nest. Would you go with me on my tours there?”

Ichigo looked a bit stunned before he replied, “It would be an honor fukutaicho, but are you sure you don’t want to go with someone from Clan Kuchiki? I'm from Clan Quincy after all.” 

“In that case, I’d ask Kira to go with us. By the way, I haven’t seen Kira here. And that’s twice you have addressed me as fukutaicho not Renji.”

Ichigo smiled awkwardly before adding, “I have to keep up appearances here fukutaicho, plus…Ahem... are you allowed to be near Kira? I know Kuchiki-Taicho… well I heard he has his orders to stay away from you. Especially after you…Ahem…your kiss.”

“Fuck how do you know about that?”

“Fukutaicho, everyone knows Kuchiki-Taicho stole your affections from Izuru.”

“Stole?!! What?”

“Please, make your circulation Fukutaicho, the hall is beginning to be restless.” Rikichi interrupted.

“We shall finish this later.”

Renji received the bow from Ichigo graciously and moved on feeling odd. Was that what everyone thought? That Kuchiki-Taicho and Kira had battled for his affections, and Byakuya had won? Well, the scene at the strip club must've been quite telling.

He continued to greet making sure he approached Aizen slowly, but he noticed each time he had his sights on the Hueco Mundo lord and his entourage, they shifted further away. Were they trying to avoid him again? He also didn’t recall seeing them and their seal. He figured out then they were not affiliated to the clan, he also began to note those unaffiliated to the clan who had not shown him their seals.

Eventually he was seated on his throne this time beside Byakuya as people sat to feast on the meals served. Byakuya had his hand on his thigh the whole time, stroking and petting, leaving no hidden meaning to anyone spying on them what he wanted.

“Taicho, Yoruichi said to keep your hands to yourself.” He tried to protest sometime during the main meal, when Byakuya's hand was stroking his hard cock underneath the table.

Byakuya leaned in towards his right ear and pressed his lips to it and said softly, “When am I going to fuck you tonight? This ceremony is taking too long.”

He drew back to continue eating his hand possessively resting on his crotch.

Rikichi who had been standing behind them with Hanataro quickly came to whisper, “Anytime you want to leave, give a vote of thanks and leave. Kuchiki-Taicho seems to be getting impatient.”

Renji wasted no time. It felt surreal as he stood to give a brief speech- thankfully his robe covered his arousal. He appreciated their appearances and working out of their tight schedules to be in attendance and pledging to do his work diligently and to meet the needs of the clan as allowed by his master.

The round of applause was barely ended before Kuchiki-Taicho was springing to his feet and possessively taking his wrist and pulling Renji out with him.

***

Aizen and his entourage left the Kuchiki banquet for the fukutaicho's coronation quickly.

“Boss, what do you think?” Ulquiorra asked as they drove out of Kuchiki estate. “Can we take him down soon?”

“Do you even have to ask? Master has been successful, most successful. The real congratulations belong to Aizen Taicho.” The yellow haired Hallibel said indignantly.

“Yes indeed, congratulations Aizen Taicho on your successful appointment of a fukutaicho for clan Kuchiki.” The brown haired Starkk murmured lazily.

Aizen smiled to himself thinking to himself how sexy the red hair had looked and how the Kuchiki could barely control his lustful desires all evening. He wanted something crazy. He wanted to fuck the fukutaicho of Clan Kuchiki.

Perhaps before he killed him, he would do that. Just once he would love to know how slutty the redhead sounded when he pounded his tight ass, he plotted silently. Perhaps he would do that while Byakuya watched and swore at him, watching his fukutaicho cry. Yes, Renji was the sort of loyal bitch that would shed tears if he was forced to betray his master.

It was a pleasant thought. More pleasant even than sitting on the Kuchiki throne. On that day blood will flow freely. He didn’t mind, he was a bloody man after all. He and the Kuchiki were men who understood the shedding of blood, why else would he use blood as his way of binding.

It was time to give Matsumoto a call. She owed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish this story last year but suffered the personal loss of my dad  
> I apologize for late updates and hope to finish this soon
> 
> as always, I appreciate all kudos, comments, hits and secret love shown to this fic.


	12. Secrets of the clan I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to shake up for Renji.

Renji was led quickly by his hand, the raven king in an excited haste took him through corridor after corridor then, they were slipping through a gate into the most beautiful garden he had ever seen. He noticed both Hanataro and Rikichi who had been trailing them now hung back outside the gate.

He was drawn across soft neatly cut grass, the sakura trees shedding flowers softly in the evening breeze, they went over a stone bridge sitting over a flowing fountain. They crossed quickly to a pagoda built of stone and wood. It was beautiful outside and even more beautiful inside.

Brightly lit with candles, they crossed its first room to its inner chamber equally lit. On the walls of the inner hall were several painted portraits of raven haired men with their burial plaques sitting below them amidst candles and swords.

“Every Kuchiki clan head before me rests in this place,” Byakuya said reverently. “It’s forbidden to anyone besides me and my appointed priest to step foot in here. And now also as my fukutaicho, you may come here if you please.”

Renji was looking round until he saw the picture of young Byakuya. He drew closer to it with Byakuya coming up behind him almost plastering himself to Renji's back. He was dressed in full ceremonial regalia with a crown of jade and gold on his head.

“It was drawn on the day of my coronation. Your portrait will sit here,” he motioned to a space beside his, “where you belong, by my side fukutaicho.” Renji smiled softly at him as he added.

“When you die you will also be buried here, by my side where you belong. Would you like that Renji, to be by my side forever?”

“You honor me Kuchiki-Taicho, I would love that.” Renji said softly, as Byakuya moved to his front and Renji wrapped his arms around him. This was probably what he wanted to show him before the ceremony but he had been too late from arguing with Rikichi.

“I love you Renji, I just love you so much.” Byakuya confessed in a soft voice, full of tenderness.

Renji dipped his head forward to clasp their lips together in a deep kiss. Byakuya let himself be kissed feeling the rising of his fukutaicho’s passion.

When he lifted his head for air, Byakuya pushed him aside gently before leading him towards another portrait. It was another pale Kuchiki clan head of whom Byakuya bore strange and uncanny resemblance to.

“Kuchiki Byakuya the first. I was named after him. He was twelfth lord of the clan over a hundred years ago.”

“You look like him a lot.” Renji gasped out in wonder.

“I know right, everyone who has ever looked has said the same thing. Legend has it that my mother before she got pregnant with me, came to this temple to pray for a son. One day she knocked over his burial plaque and promised to appease him by naming her son after him. Turns out I looked exactly like him too. Here however, is what I wanted to show you.”

Byakuya turned the pages of a book that sat on the elevated platform of the former clan heads personal shrine.

“This is the crimson fukutaicho, his sworn general.” Byakuya said turning to a page with a portrait.

Renji started in mild shock. It was like looking himself in a mirror. The man looked stoic and the lines drawn reflected over the waves of time, the emotions he must've felt in the moment his image was captured. He was sitting in a throne; wearing the exact shade of purple Renji wore at the moment, trimmed with pink edges.

His hair was in a simple up-do ponytail, equally long and cascading down in a crimson flow. He had his hair cut into a widow’s peak into which his eyebrow tattoos ascended into. That was the only difference between himself and the man. His hair was not peaked and his tattoos were confined to his body.

His hands shook as he was drawn to the picture. Renji stared and stared with no small amount of fear beginning in his heart. He had been the one who chose the purple and pink combination for his robe. He had once thought of tattooing his brows.

“Here he is with his Taicho.” Byakuya said turning to the next page. It was even more shocking to see the both of them clearly depicted in the strange picture made from colored pencils. They seemed to be walking somewhere together both wearing black kimonos.

“Look at how close their fingers are, as though not daring to touch each other yet longing to.” Byakuya was whispering so close to his ears now huskily. His voice dripped with lusty arousal.

It was clear now that his attention had been called to it, that the two men looked as though they were lovers- secret lovers.

“I have found you again Abarai fukutaicho.” Byakuya whispered into his ears before sliding his tongue in to stroke it gently. Renji gave a full bodied shiver. The sacredness of this temple, the discovery of the possibility of having lived another lifetime with this man, the absurdity of his arousal…

He grabbed at the raven and kissed him hard and deep. Byakuya’s lips parted eagerly as he crawled all over Renji's body desperately horny, lusty and vocal, as though turned on by his ancestors watching his debauchery.

“Make love to me Renji.” He pleaded softly.

Renji's eyes widened in comprehension, when Byakuya stripped down quickly, He was already hard, pink and leaking from between his legs. He turned and bent over showing the wet and oiled secret hole between his pale cheeks in which rested Renji's favorite butt plug- the silver one.

Fuck! Had he gone through the ceremony high on the sensations of a butt plug? He had obviously intended to get fucked tonight. Renji wasted no time in pulling it out and fishing out his hardened pole while Byakuya piled their robes on the floor.

In no time and with barely any control, he was buried balls deep in the tight canal of his lover, replacing the plug. Byakuya with a gasp fell on his stomach but he was propped up by Renji's arms quickly sliding round him, panting softly he took Renji's heavy thrusts in and out quickly. Both having been interrupted severally during the ceremony, they now gave into their hunger for each other.

A moan was dragged out of Byakuya's throat when Renji clasped his jutting erection and stroked it as he thrust in repeatedly. Both a mess of emotions and hunger, they sped to completion in a quick copulation. Renji buried his face into Byakuya's neck forcing the sounds escaping his throat to ring in Byakuya's ears.

Byakuya moved with him in urgent rhythm, turned his lips to Renji's and they clasped together as he sucked and sucked at Renji's lips furiously.

When Renji felt the body of the raven tense beneath him, a ripple of desire rolled over him, their lips which had been fused in a kiss smacked apart and Byakuya wailed out loud, “Kami! Kami! Oh Renji!”

He shuddered and began to spend himself over Renji's fingers. The ripple of lust and wonder rolled over Renji once again and he threw his own head back, barely able to make out his own warning successfully.

“I’m coming.” He cried.

He slammed in deep and fast, squeezed his arms round Byakuya hard and spurted his release into the willing body beneath his. He had never come so hard and desperately before.

They collapsed over themselves with Byakuya giggling almost instantly.

Groggy and feeling sleepy Renji asked, “What's cute funny?”

“That was unbelievable. It felt so good.” Byakuya said happily. “Do you like my wedding gift to you?”

Shit! Does that mean Byakuya had been untouched there too? Renji's eyes focused on him. He was grinning sheepishly.

“We better retreat to my room before my ancestors curse us for desecrating the temple, this wasn't meant to happen here.” He got up, grabbed his robe and wrapped himself hastily and made to retreat. Renji did same.

He glanced one last time at the two swords lying side by side at the picture before they exited like two giggling teens; they headed to Byakuya's room.

***

When Renji woke up in a strange bed, he was about to panic before he realized he was now at Kuchiki mansion, in Byakuya's bed.

The room was huge and he lay in a huge bed under a soft silk duvet and sheets but he was alone.

“Fukutaicho, if you're awake, it’s time for your morning training.”

“Shit I won’t make it back in time to train with Kenpachi.” Renji sat up quickly at Rikichi's voice.

“Sword training commences today fukutaicho. Kenpachi would be told you have traveled or something.”

“But I want to go in to work today.”

“Maybe next week fukutaicho, after all you're supposed to be on your honeymoon.”

“I see. Ok lead the way.”

Renji had to admit that sparring with Rikichi and Hanataro was mega fun; he could go all out without the fear of hurting them. They were also impressed by his expertise. It was better than hakudo with Kenpachi.

After a bath and breakfast which was almost at the lunch hour, he was informed he had a meeting, this time to get to know Byakuya's staff one on one. They still came with gifts to entreat his favor. Before the meeting was over, it was announced that clan Quincy had sent in another gift in honor of meeting the new fukutaicho.

Rikichi let him know it was the clan showing their approval by giving a second gift. Renji hoped he won’t have to deal with another wave of gifts coming in. He sent his reply which was a note of thanks to which Rikichi noted he was getting used to using his seal of power to stamp at the end of each correspondence.

Yes indeed he seemed to be adjusting fast.

Any time he thought of Byakuya during the day he smiled, he loved belonging to someone. For the first time in forever, Renji was ecstatic and happy.

Or so it seemed until he decided to step out for the day. He wanted to return to his apartment and get a change of clothing and maybe sneak off to find Kira and discuss their trip to the maggots nest. He pulled on the white robe from the night before and proceeded to dash out before Rikichi spotted him.

The moment he stepped through the door, a chorus of ‘fukutaicho’ greeted him. Two lines of men on his left and right in suits, all black and white shirts, stood waiting for him to proceed past in between. Renji was taken aback. Rikichi appeared beside him in an instant.

“What is going on here?” he asked Rikichi.

“They are your escorts for the week.”

“I beg your pardon, but escorts? I don’t need anyone following me around. I can take care of myself.”

“Kuchiki-Taicho will kill someone randomly if you are let off by yourself especially a day after coronation.” Rikichi said gravely.

“I have you by my side isn’t that enough?” he argued.

“Fukutaicho, it’s the law of the clan we follow. Please don’t make us leave.” One man dared to speak up.

That was how he found himself ushered into a black bulletproof sedan which began to make its way out of the Kuchiki estate and across town. Renji was running mad slowly as they approached his neighborhood. How would he explain himself getting out of this car if he were to run into Yumichika or Ikkaku?

They made it to his apartment without incident. Rikichi followed him in and helped him pack a bag.

“Am I a prisoner now? Am I no longer allowed to do whatever I want?” he asked out of the blue.

“No way fukutaicho, it’s just that you belong to Kuchiki-Taicho now. If you desire a change in your surveillance, do ask Kuchiki-Taicho.”

“I want to see him then.” Renji demanded at once.

“If I may suggest, ask him when you both are… ahem! Together.” Rikichi pleaded with his eyes.

He knew Rikichi meant when they were in bed together. He decided to say nothing then as it seemed he was still not allowed to go to the Kuchiki’s offices.

The day ended uneventfully as Renji was driven right back to the estate and dropped off. He stayed indoors sulking until late when Byakuya strolled in from wherever he had been the whole day.

On seeing him, Byakuya's eyes lit up. He threw aside the bag he was holding and rushed into Renji's arms who couldn’t help but smile at his eagerness. Byakuya pressed his lips to his repeatedly with a smile.

“I missed you so much today and it was a long day for me. How was yours?”

“I missed you early, I don’t think I like you missing when I wake up.”

“I'm sorry; I was out as early as five a.m. some business crisis.”

“I see.”

“I got you something.”

He went back for the bag, grabbed it and shoved it eagerly to Renji.

Inside the bag was a phone.

“I hate being unable to reach you all day.”

“Thank you.” Renji said feeling strange emotions rise in his chest. He had been worrying if he needed to demand for the kuchiki's personal number but here it was given freely.

“I don’t really own a phone but I want you to have one I can call whenever I need you.”

“What… you mean this is just… you can’t be reached by me?” Renji asked a bit confused.

“Security purposes.” Byakuya said simply.

“I see. You could have just let me use my previous number.”

“Your calls are being tracked by the police and federal agent’s fukutaicho.”

“What the hell?” he exclaimed. “And thankfully, you just reminded me. What's the deal with Yamamoto Genryuusai? Is he a cop or a clansman?”

“I thought by now you’ve figured out that the clan runs the police force.”

Byakuya was stripping his clothes off and getting comfortable and as usual, Renji was becoming hot and bothered about the sexy skin on display.

“After my dad was murdered, I couldn’t leave the police force or their workings to chance anymore so I seized control and put Yamamoto in charge although he never met with me in person.”

“I see. So you should have known about the investigation on you? And why am I still being tracked on my phone.”

“I eventually read the reports you made, you were not a snitch then, who can say about now. I did not order the tracking of your phone; the police are just doing their job to protect me.”

Renji drew in a breath and said, “Are you hungry? Have you eaten? Are you feeling sore back there?” he didn’t want to think about the fact that he was under surveillance by the clan.

Byakuya smiling let him change the topic as he threw himself unto the bed and seductively said, “Why don’t you examine me fukutaicho and make sure I'm not feeling sore there.”

Renji grinned as he felt himself rise to the occasion. It wasn’t long until he was moaning with the hard length of pale thrusting arousal between his lips and fingers buried in his hair.

***

Renji woke up to darkness and the dipping of the mattress.

“Byakuya?” he muttered confused and still groggy.

“Shhh go back to bed fukutaicho, I have to go and deal with something.”

“Ok” Renji said sleepily before he turned over. He noticed four shadows in the room ready to escort the Kuchiki. He watched them leave before falling back asleep.

When he woke up again, the sun was up too. Byakuya was still nowhere in sight. If he did his best, perhaps he could be dressed and in time at the precinct today.

He got up and immediately, Rikichi appeared like clockwork, he was holding a black suit up.

“Abarai fukutaicho, I'm glad you're up. Its urgent you get to work early today as most people who had appointments with Taicho would be seeing you instead.”

“What’s going on?” Renji asked

“Kuchiki-Taicho had to go and take care of business, so he requested you take some meetings for him.”

“Isn’t that too sudden, and where did he go to?”

“The Hollow grounds.” Rikichi said

Shit! The last time Byakuya had gone there, he had been away for a week. Hopefully that won’t be the case this time.

In his suit, looking like a proper mafian, with his red rimmed glasses, Renji was driven straight to the building complex where his designated office stood and his long day began.

As usual, he was given a stack of newspapers and a file with his guest list on it and their needs to familiarize him with.

His first three guests were government officials from the Ministry of Agriculture, Works and Housing and Interiors respectively, giving updates on projects the Kuchiki had given a go-ahead on. Apparently the bulk of funding was coming out of Kuchiki estate.

Renji worried if he was supposed to be signing papers for the release of millions of foreign currency to them. Rikichi had assured him no one else could sign besides himself. He got to work reading through papers and getting familiar with the business at hand.

If Kenpachi knew he was in the middle of information they wanted, he'd have a mind orgasm. Renji was having his own mind blown. There before him in Kuchiki-Taicho's files lay details of the running of the country.

From the presidency, to the lawmakers, to the underground, there were memos asking for this, thanking for that, congratulations on his new source of happiness- the fukutaicho, and requests for favors.

Renji looked with growing horror and slowly came to understand that Kuchiki-taicho was not just above the law, he was indeed the law. The true presence of a godfather without whose opinion, nothing was done. How could one individual be so powerful, how had they let this happen as a country? It felt wrong yet it felt right.

As he read through some of Byakuya's notes, he was beginning to see why. A minute on why one individual could get his proposal pushed through and why one won’t, such as Clan A was to give up rights to Clan B’s territory after a set amount of years even though the rights were won fairly in a game of blackjack.

Byakuya believed in fairness even though he didn’t really consent or show denial for some issues such as gambling and other illegal activities.

He was the key to settling clan disputes, settling cheating cases, gambling cases, appointment of enforcers in certain regions, the investigation of 'the silver bullet' a figure who kept coming up repeatedly in reports.

Midway through his work, his old phone buzzed. It was his chat room with friends.

_M_ : Guys, is it just me but has anyone seen Renji of lately?

_Y_ : Matsumoto, I was just discussing the same thing with Ikkaku just now. Let me call his attention to the message.

A few seconds and then another buzz came in, this time Ikkaku.

_I_ : It’s not just Renji, even Kira seems to have disappeared.

_Y:_ that’s true. I can understand maybe Renji went to the Rukongai to lick his wounds after the suspension but did Kira go with him?

Renji at this point could not keep quiet, he quickly chimed in.

_R_ : I don’t have any wounds to lick Ikkaku and no, Kira-kun is not with me. Why are you asking after him in particular, still crushing on the blonde?

_M_ : *Gasps* Ikkaku I thought that you confided in just me about wanting to bang Kira.

_I_ : You idiots, I never have said anything of that nature, bae… Yumi don’t react to this please.

_R_ : OMG now you're acting like someone who has something to hide Ikkaku. Don’t you think so Rangiku?

_Y_ : The two of you need to stop this at once. It’s a valid question, where is Kira? Matsumoto has Ichimaru Taicho finally committed a murder we can trace back to him?

_M_ : You're not going to upset me with that statement Yumi, Ichimaru Taicho has the right to be with whomever he chooses.

_Y_ : Really? You really don’t mind he is banging the hell out of Kira's butt.

_R_ : Fucking hell, Yumi! Kira is not fucking around with Ichimaru Taicho.

_Yumichika is typing..._

_M_ : Yumi no!

Matsumoto seemed to be giving a clear warning but Yumichika typed on anyway.

_Y_ : You were not around a few days ago Renji when Kira brought him home and let him screw him until he was sore and barely able to walk.

_I_ : Shit! Yumi please stop.

Renji stared at his phone feeling like the floor had opened and he was falling into a deep dark hole. He was upset and he didn’t even understand why.

_M_ : Renji.

_I_ : Renji. Sorry man Yumi is just…so insensitive sometimes.

Renji could only stare. What the hell was going on with Kira? Had he taken their breakup too hard? Damn it but they were not dating. Why then was he feeling so fucking terrible at the news? Was he jealous? Was he angry or sad?

_M_ : come on Renji. You're a big boy don’t let something this small upset you.

_R_ : So it’s true then? Kira is…

He couldn’t even bring himself to type it.

_Y_ : Yes Renji, Kira is fucking Ichimaru Gin. He's cheating on both you and Hisagi.

_I_ : Renji…

It was no real surprise when Kira's message came in.

_K_ : I can’t believe you fucking idiots. It’s none of your concern who I take to bed.

_Y_ : Kira I will say this just once because you're too loved by everyone else, they don’t want to hurt you but I'm not afraid to.

It was like watching a car crash in slow motion.

_Y_ : Ichimaru taicho is a snake but he is Matsumoto’s snake. You hurt Matsumoto when you fucked him. You also hurt Hisagi sempai, I heard he has not been able to come out of his house since you broke up with him and you can clearly see you hurt Renji, you toyed with his feelings Kira.

_K_ : You can’t be serious. Me? Hurt Renji? Why don’t you ask Renji what happened between us? And Matsumoto has already said she doesn’t care who Gin fucks around with.

Y: Oh it’s ‘Gin’ now? That relationship has escalated fast.

_I_ : Fuck me! Renji don’t tell me this is your fault. Bae remember I told you this is unlike Kira and I was certain it had something to do with Renji, but you said I was wrong.

_R_ : This is preposterous guys, please… Kira I need to see you.

_Y_ : There you go Kira, your man is begging for your hand in affections again. I told you it’s always better to speak up.

_K_ : He's not my man Yumi and I don’t think we should be seeing each other Renji.

_Y_ : Yeah just keep saying that, dreams do come true and why do you want to avoid him? I don’t support that.

_I_ : Hold up what the hell is going on between you both? When have the two of you ever quarreled to the point of not being able to settle the quarrel? Do something Yumi.

_M_ : Guys let’s hang out at Las Noches that way we can smooth this over with the two love birds.

_Y_ : I agree. Are we seeing you there, Renji, Kira?

Renji knew he had to go, something was off with Kira and he'd be damned if he did not go and find out himself. All he needed to do was to go to Las Noches and they will be fine. Byakuya didn’t have to know.

_R_ : I would be there tonight, Kira?

_K_ : I’d see you there Renji.

_Y_ : It’s agreed then, we Partay tonight.

It was a Friday night after all. Now all Renji needed was to figure out how to go to Las Noches without his sergeant at arms. It was time to call Ichigo.

***

Sosuke Aizen was a content man. Things were working out in quick succession for him. He had been going through his own plans and paper work when his phone rang. An unknown number clearly from a burner. He knew who it was.

“We will be at Las Noches tonight.”

“Thank you Matsumoto-chan, we will be ready. See you.”

***

“Ichigo I need to get away from my bodyguards tonight.” Renji tried to speak into his phone quietly.

“Already? I had placed my bet on you to take at least a week before you attempt your first breakout.”

“You're taking bets on me?” Renji asked.

“Pay us no mind Renji. It’s just harmless fun, so where are we going?” Ichigo tried to soothe.

“You will help me then.”

“Most definitely, I couldn’t sit back and watch you endanger yourself or the clan”

“So you're doing this for the clan?”

“What can I say, I'm loyal to the clan system for a reason. Most people are. So where are we going?”

“Las Noches.”

“I definitely have to go with you then, and we need to make sure you are well protected.”

“I'm just going to be hanging out with my friends; they are not in the system.”

“All the more reason I should handle your protective detail more rigidly. You haven’t forgotten why clan Quincy gave you a gun right?”

“It’s really nothing but an innocent hangout Ichigo, I'm not going there to see Aizen. I just don’t want my friends finding out my secret and that's where they want to hang out.”

“It’s never nothing where Sosuke Aizen is concerned or involved fukutaicho, you may not see it but I doubt he would avoid you were you to step into his club, and for me that is enough involvement.”

“You’re doing it again Ichigo, you're calling me by that title”

“That title is who you are now, never forget it.”

Renji was silent and thoughtful. He was never going to be free of this. It was a stifling thought.

“Renji, I'm sorry I got carried away by alarm. It’s just that I don’t trust Aizen, nobody does. And if I have my facts checked right, he has a lot to gain were anything to happen to Byakuya. Harm coming to you is like harm on Byakuya I hope you understand my reaction.”

“Then make sure harm doesn’t befall me tonight.” Renji gave his first order as fukutaicho.

“As you wish fukutaicho.” 

Renji hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for patience with my erratic posting of chapters.
> 
> my deep appreciation for all hits, comments, kudos... they are highly encouraging


	13. Secrets of the clan II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best laid plans

The getaway plan was a success. Renji was finally able to get away from his office without being spotted after climbing down a series of windows like a thief. As promised, Ichigo was waiting in the alley and quickly rushed him into his car.

They sped down the street with Ichigo going over the plan for the night. He first advised him to always let his sergeant know where he was after he escaped his clutches lest Rikichi lose his head for being given the slip.

“Byakuya won’t behead Rikichi for losing sight of me.” Renji protested.

“Don’t be silly Renji, Byakuya will end any life that touches you. Speaking of, your going to a club means people will touch you if you dance with them, you have to find a way to get Byakuya to be ok with that.”

“I don’t know about that, he went berserk the last time he saw a lady giving me a lap dance.”

“I heard about that, I hear Jackie Tristan is now serving in the maggots nest. When are we going to the maggots nest?”

“I am going to ask Kira tonight to go with us, it’s one of the reasons I wanted to go to Las Noches tonight.”

“Kira huh? I feel you just like to make life difficult for all of us.”

“How so?” Renji felt wrongly accused.

“I can't say don’t see Kira anymore, and I think it’s a wonderful thing you're doing trying to maintain a friendship with him but I still think it will be seen as a betrayal by every Kuchiki ally.”

“Kuchiki-taicho is not a god Ichigo, and I really want to be his fukutaicho and be awesome at it but I can't do that at the expense of my previous friends.”

“I do understand that but it just means we your support have to scramble to keep your secret. You do realize you are going to be lying to…what are their names again?”

“Detectives Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku. They are really cool.”

“I can't wait to meet them.”

“I thought we just agreed we were keeping me a secret.”

“The plan is simple ok, you will go with your friends from your apartment, and my men will shadow you to make sure you get to Las Noches in one piece, when in the club, I will approach you and offer you guys a VIP booth.”

“And why would you do that?”

“Because we are friends, one you met at Ganju's café the day you were suspended, and have spent some time with during your suspension at my expense. My dad is a doctor so I have a lot of money to throw around. Since I am much younger than you, I will be in a separate booth with my friends.”

“That sounds ok but a private booth? My friends and I have always stayed in the general pool.”

“Not today fukutaicho.” Ichigo frowned a bit.

“I hate how you always remind me of that title.” Renji was pouting too.

“Needless to say, you are no longer part of the general public. You will sit with your friends for no longer than five minutes and then I will move you guys to your booth where you can cozy up with Kira if you like, I will ensure no cameras are there.”

“I don’t want to cozy up with Kira.”

“And rightly so, but there's something else fukutaicho, and it is only a suggestion.”

“What is that?”

“The moment you are spotted in Las Noches and you will be, word is going to go round and people will want to see you, to garner favors from you.”

“I'm listening.”

“It’s somewhat an unwritten Kuchiki law in which you have to listen to a few peoples requests- from commoners, you know- to help a few people being trampled upon by the high and mighty.

“Is there any Kuchiki law that is actually written? All I hear every now and then is about an unwritten law.”

“I suggest you ask Byakuya for the law books.” Ichigo said.

Sado who was driving coughed uneasily.

“Sado I can call his name… never mind, I'm just saying…”

“And I'm listening.” Renji was eager to hear where they were going to with this.

“When Byakuya ascended the throne, because of the circumstances surrounding his ascension he has always been guarded heavily whenever he goes out in public and his movements are rarely publicized.”

“So what are you suggesting?”

“I will pay for a more secure, more enclosed space where you can see a few persons tonight if the need arises, and all that needs be done is you shuttling between booths.”

“This job is becoming something else. How do you intend for the poor to find their way among the elite in Las Noches, let alone to even get through the doors.”

“Leave that to the poor, usually they will send an emissary.”

“Becoming fukutaicho is something else Abarai fukutaicho, I believe it happened for a reason and I hope you don’t take it too personally, the hard work I mean.” Chad said for the first time, making his own input.

“Think about it fukutaicho as substitute Heir, Ichigo will be honored to arrange your first public outing. Ever since you started giving out reviews, the common man’s hopes rose that someday they too could have an audience with Kuchiki-taicho through his fukutaicho.” Chad added.

Renji felt surprised by the information from Chad but he knew he had to do it. He nodded his consent.

***

Renji as usual was picked up by Matsumoto in her car, this time absent Kira who she claimed was coming from work, and they rode to Las Noches early that evening. He was happy they had an early start so he could return to Byakuya before his disappearance was noticed.

“You know you could put up better effort in your dressing Renji, when we are going clubbing. You always dress far too simply for my comprehension.”

“There’s nothing wrong with black jeans and a black T-shirt Matsumoto.” Renji countered.

“Look at me, I'm dressed to kill. I expect my friends to be cute too. What if the bouncers take one look at you and say your dressing is subpar.” She did look great in a blue short bandage dress accompanied by red heels. Her amber hair in its waves was lovely too.

“But you said I always look sexy no matter what I wear.” Renji joked.

“Yeah, the tattoos and the red hair is the bomb. I admit you do always look sexier than any other person you're with.”

Renji grinned happily. He had missed hanging out with is colleagues and friends.

“I missed you Rangiku.” He said unexpectedly, wondering when next he will be able to hang out with her.

She had a startled look on her face before her quick recovery and she smiled saying, “I really missed you too. Work isn’t the same without you. Kira mopes all over the place and I have to listen to Yumichika’s gossip even when I don’t have the time.”

Renji laughed loud as they pulled into the parking lot of Las Noches. It seemed packed to the brim.

“Don’t let him hear you say that, he will throw a bitch fit.” Renji said getting out of the car, as a black car sped past them beaming its head lights on him.

Rangiku came over to him quickly and he escorted her to the second gate.

“I thought we were going in through the main door.” He enquired.

“Renji you know me, by now do you think I haven’t worked out a bouncer that can let me into the VIP lounge? Tonight we party VIP style.”

“That’s nice.” Renji said although not appreciative of the first spanner in his plans. “Do the rest of them know we are in VIP tonight?”

“Absolutely.” She said way too quickly shoving him into the door before the bouncer could even ok them. He simply waved at the man helplessly who let them pass.

They ended up in an enclosed booth. And a girl appeared to take their orders. Rangiku happily rattled off drinks, ordering one for him- vodka mixed with juice.

“So Renji while we wait for the rest, what have you been up to on your suspension? Any news? And what's up with Kira and yourself.”

Renji's phone buzzed. He looked at his phone to see a text from Ichigo.

_“Are you in? The bouncers say Las Noches is closed for the night, some special event.”_

_‘Shit!!’_ Renji swore to himself, he looked up to see Rangiku smiling innocently at him, awaiting his reply.

That was when he realized, he might not be safe with his old friends after all.

***

Byakuya was stressed from his journey. It was bad enough that the deal between Arrancar group and the Wandenreich was going south. Of course with contract breach occurring on Aizen’s part, he had been called upon to also deal with the mess of the murders at _The Hollow Grounds._

His investigations all pointed in the direction of someone fishy who had something to do with Aizen Sosuke. The man known in the underground as ‘the silver bullet’, a man no one had actually seen but always showed up to take opportunity wherever he could find it.

Byakuya was beyond convinced he had a connection to Aizen. A connection Byakuya was determined to find in his investigations.

It was rumored that whenever he killed he left behind silver colored casings of handmade bullets. He never missed a target and he thus never needed to shoot twice. All shots fired were also fatal, which also explained why there were no witnesses alive to tell the tale of what he really looked like.

He had apparently taken control of the weapons en route Aizen to the warehouse of the Wandenreich.

Aizen claimed he had nothing to do with the transfer gone wrong, the Wandenreich insisted they had little or no information on the transfer so they couldn’t possibly have robbed the convoy, and were definitely not going to pay up the balance. At least until things were cleared up.

Byakuya as the middle man had to figure out who was lying. That meant investigations, which had led to the site where the convoy had been ambushed. The silver casings were littered all over the place.

After the refusal of a balance paid, Aizen’s man, a certain Nnoitra and his men who ran the underground gamblers den known as ‘ _The Hollows Nest’_ had been overrun by a group of unidentified men. Aizen swore the masked men were a faction of the Wandenreich- or so it was said.

The Wandenreich swore they had nothing to with it. Aizen too swore he had nothing to do with _The_ _Hollows Nest_ incident after all; Nnoitra was one of his generals. He had called upon Kuchiki-taicho to uphold his own end of the contract and keep the peace between Arrancar group and the Wandenreich.

He wanted his money paid in full. The Wandenreich wanted their first installment back if they were not getting any weapons. Byakuya at this point, was worried that a large shipment of weapons had disappeared under his watch and now his men were scrambling to find them before it was too late.

He was tired and irritated and he desperately wanted to go back to Kuchiki villa where Renji would be waiting for him.

***

Izuru had been getting dressed when he heard Matsumoto yelling she was going out and would be back soon.

Ikkaku and Yumi were already out and would be going to Las Noches from their stake out. Ikkaku did not dress extravagantly but he had a decent change of clothing at the precinct.

Yumichika on the other hand was always glamorously dressed whenever stepping out. He was the one Izuru was least bothered about when it came to being appropriately dressed for Las Noches.

He wondered how Renji was going to get out of the Kuchiki villa and meet up with them at Las Noches but he had been one of the first persons to agree to Matsumoto’s plan so he tried not to get out of the meet up.

He was dreading having to see Renji and talk about Ichimaru Taicho. He had to admit to himself he was playing a dangerous game.

When he had been sent by the onmitsukido as the agent in the training unit of the police, he had not expected to meet a boy from the rukongai whom he fell so deeply in love with.

Renji had treated him like a brother and best friend from the minute they met. He had been so open and cheerful. Izuru had taken to him like a duck to water. It had been a few years afterwards he realized he was miserably in love with Renji.

By then, his handler Hisagi Shuuhei was already posing as his boyfriend. It was a necessary measure to ensure no one was suspicious about the time he and Hisagi spent together. When his orders had finally been narrowed down to the target Ichimaru Gin, he had felt despair.

He had to talk up his intrigue with the creepy captain and act smitten by him. Perhaps he had begun to believe his own lie.

The night he had finally revealed to Renji, who he was, it was too late. He had given Renji away without even knowing he had him. He had been so heartbroken he finally accepted an after hour’s drink with Gin whom he had been tail baiting for months.

Gin, who had been offering him dates, nightcaps and touching him inappropriately during work hours. Like he'd been possessed by the devil, he invited Gin in to his room and let him fuck him hard into his mattress. Even though it had been drunken sex, Ichimaru knew how to please a man in bed.

He gave him just the right amount of choking, just the right amount of breath play for a broken heart. He had come so hard from being pounded alone he had at some point burst into tears from the pleasure alone.

He had listened to Gins triumphant command of, “Say you love me Izuru, say it!”

“I love you, I love you, I love you….” He had chanted obediently, shuddering in pleasure, desperate for more.

_Knock knock_

The knocking on his door came as a shock. Matsumoto never knocked, she simply barged in.

He rushed to his door and flung it open to see the silver haired captain.

“Gin… I mean Ichimaru Taicho, how did you get in?” Kira asked sincerely shocked.

“Ta door was open darln’.” Gin drawled as his eyes raked over Kira's form.

Kira couldn’t believe Matsumoto had left the door open. Where the fuck had she gone to? His skin had begun to crawl in alarm. He did not like the way Gin was looking at him.

“What are you doing here? I and my roommates are going out this evening, and they won’t be long coming in.”

“Can't I come in to see my Izuru? I missed you. I can leave when they get back.”

“We spent time at work today.”

“You know what I mean by see you, I need your special brand of lovin’ t’night Izuru.” He said advancing in as Kira made the mistake of backing into his room.

Gin slid in and locked the door. He turned his creepy smile unto Kira and said “Strip your clothes Izuru, I'm goin t’ fuck you all night t’night. I'm in the mood t’ go long’n hard as somethang good is happening t’night.”

He closed in on Kira like an anaconda.

***

Ichigo was in full blown panic now. Renji had not responded to his message yet. He, Chad, Keigo and Uryuu stood outside Las Noches making calls. They needed to get into the club by hook or crook.

Kira Izuru was not answering his phone. He didn’t know what Ikkaku or Yumichika looked like. He was more alarmed by the fact that Rangiku had so easily gotten herself and Renji into Las Noches through the VIP door.

Twenty minutes had passed and they were yet to get into Las Noches. It was twenty minutes too long. He needed to do something drastic. It was time to call in a favor.

He dialed. The voice on the other end was harsh but sounded excited to hear from him.

“Hello, to what do I owe this wonderful call. I must say Ichigo, my boyfriend will take issue about my ex calling me late at night.”

“It is not late Kenpachi, and I desperately need you right now.”

“Tch! don’t tell me you need me to fuck you just the way you like it.”

“Meet me at Las Noches Kenpachi. Come with a warrant for a drug bust.”

“I'd be right there.”

He hung up.

Ichigo knew there was nowhere Kenpachi could not get into as an officer of the law who specialized in catching criminals of the underworld who peddled drugs especially to children. He knew Kenpachi put work about every other thing, it was one of the reasons they broke up, but he had no other choice now even if that meant blowing Renji's cover.

He stood in the cold night’s air and prayed the time would be enough for Kenpachi to save the fukutaicho of clan Kuchiki else he could very well kiss his head goodbye.

When his phone began ringing and it was an unknown number, he thought Kenpachi was calling back.

“Hello?” he said.

The cold annoyed voice was unexpected, “What the fuck is going on with my fukutaicho? Where the fuck is he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter but necessary to move the story forward.  
> its actually like the second half of the last chapter split into two due to time.
> 
> again thanks for reading, commenting, kudos, and reading other stories about our favorite pair (Bya/Ren.)


	14. Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji tumbles into a dastardly plot.

Ichigo had never considered himself one of those people who were afraid of Byakuya but considering his current predicament, he realized it was a wise decision to fear the noble. How did he know he was with Renji?

“Kuchiki-taicho I…” he began to deny it.

“I hope you are not about to lie to me Ichigo because I will not find that funny. There's a reason Rikichi was chosen to be his bodyguard. He's not afraid to tell me when he's lost his mark. Now I will ask again Ichigo because my fukutaicho has no real knowledge on how to dodge his guards except he has had help. Where is he Ichigo?”

“We are at Las Noches.”

Byakuya was silent for a bit before he said, “Doing what?”

“He wanted to hang out with his friends from the police force in a neutral environment.”

“I see. Let me speak to him.”

“I… I… Kuchiki-taicho …” he began.

“Hold on, you don’t want to give him away? That is ok, I will wait till he's home. Tell him to call Hanataro when he's done.”

Byakuya hung up before he could respond. Ichigo was in full blown panic now. What if Renji had already been abducted or worse yet murdered? Kenpachi needed to haul himself over soon.

***

Ichimaru had his arms around a squirming Izuru, trying to hold him down for his persistent necking. Izuru was trying his very best to avoid being touched, he was not nearly drunk enough to let Gin fuck him. However, he was not yet sure he wanted Gin to find out he wasn’t really attracted to him.

Knock knock!

Then, came the first set of knocks on his door. He tried to unlatch from Gin's eager lips over his to scream for help but Gin thrust his tongue in deeper.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Came the insistent knocking.

_‘Please don’t go away whoever is at the door’_ , Izuru pleaded for mercy in his mind as the captains hands gripped his limp member and began to stroke him insistently. It seemed the idea of being caught by someone was turning Gin on further.

Kira pushed Ichimaru away from him and began straightening his clothing just before his door was flung open by Hisagi, the lock giving way to forceful shoulder. He had never been so happy to see Shuuhei in his life. He almost ran to his arms but his training kept him standing still looking frightened.

Ichimaru Gin slowly uncurled his body off Izuru's bed at the glare of hate coming from Hisagi.

“Izuru, what's going on here?” Hisagi asked.

“Izuru, my my! Didn’t you say you had broken it off with Hisagi?” Gin accused pointedly.

Kira sputtered his answer unintelligibly looking guilty as fuck. Gin got up and stalked to the door saying softly.

“I guess I will take my leave and let you both discuss. Call me later Izuru.” He was gone instantly.

Izuru and Hisagi stared each other down. When the sound of the apartment’s main door closing was heard, Kira rushed into Hisagi's arms trembling from delayed reaction to fear.

“Shuuhei I am so happy to see you. I don’t know how he got in; I didn’t know how to get rid of him.”

“I think he's stalking you.” Shuuhei said softly stroking his back gently, “That man is dangerous Izuru. Are you sure you want to continue investigating him?”

“You and I know we have to figure this man out. No one has ever come this close to him.”

“I saw Rangiku leaving the apartment. It seems she did not lock the door. The next thing I see, is him sneaking in so I decided to come and check up on you. I have a bad feeling about this hanging out with fukutaicho.”

“That’s odd, Matsumoto always locks the door behind her but you're right, I have to rush to Las Noches. I don’t know where Matsumoto is, she was supposed to come back for me.”

“Reports say she is at Las Noches.”

“Already? I better get going then Shuuhei.” He said rushing to finish his dressing as Hisagi watched him.

“Izuru are you really ok? I know…I mean… about Gin.” He said.

Izuru knew that somewhere between his entering the academy undercover to his appointment as point man in the Ichimaru Gin case, his handler Shuuhei had developed real feelings for him even though they had only been posing as a couple.

He didn’t know how to respond to Shuuhei's feelings especially since he had never given voice to them, but he could see it. In the way he was always over protective of Kira. In the way his eyes roamed his body whenever he dressed in front of him, to the very real look of anger at seeing Ichimaru with him.

He had simply gone with the flow of a cheating boyfriend getting caught earlier but he did notice the anger was real. And he had not been aware Hisagi himself was his Onmitsukido tail for the evening when he had logged in that he was meeting Renji for drinks.

“Yes I am.” He said trying to sound light. He turned to Hisagi still looking at him funny. He stepped closer and said.

“Take me to Las Noches?”

“I don’t want any harm coming to you Kira, I'd never forgive myself.” He said out of the blue, holding Kira's eyes with his steadily. It was the closest to a confession Kira was ever going to get.

“I'm going to be fine…oomph!” he had begun until he found himself pressed tightly in Hisagi's arms in a tight hug.

As surprised as he was, he tried to do the right thing by not hugging back, not encouraging Hisagi but the hug tightened and he relented letting his arms slide up to hug round Shuuhei's back. He felt solid and warm. He breathed in his scent which was as comforting as ever.

“I'm sorry about you losing Renji. I wish you had a chance at happiness with him.” Shuuhei apologized.

Kira's first instinct was to deny anything had been between himself and Renji, but this was Shuuhei, who had been by his side for over seven years now. He knew him as much as anyone could know him.

“Thank you Hisagi-san.” He whispered.

“I'm here for you, whatever you need ok?” Hisagi said.

“I know.”

“Let’s get you to Las Noches.” Hisagi said pulling him gently along.

***

Renji was looking at Matsumoto smiling at him not threateningly but his instincts had never been wrong. Yes they had been friends for a very long time and he had no real reason to suspect her but his inner buzzer was going off like a gong.

“Your drinks,” the waiter said putting down the drinks on the table.

She pushed his towards him as she took hers and gulped down, before saying way too happily “Time to get wasted Renji.”

He reached for his drink slowly; did he want to drink this? Was it poisoned?

He lifted the shot glass and downed it in a large gulp and waited for the reaction.

“Now tell me about Kira and this breakup you guys are having.” She said cheerily moving close to him.

***

“So why do you need me to get into Las Noches with you? I couldn’t get a warrant of arrest or raid or anything, there’s a Mayoral meeting going on somewhere inside. It has been cleared by the police weeks ago.” Zaraki said walking towards Ichigo.

This was not good at all. He could not tell Kenpachi why he needed to get in so he decided to throw him off the trail, after all Kenpachi was a very intelligent man.

“Why are you here alone? Where is your boyfriend?”

“My boyfriends out of town, and don’t tell me you just wanted to see if I would be with him. Or could it be you're jealous? Or you want to see if you still hold power over me, tell me to jump and I jump?”

Kenpachi had crowded him into the space in his arms and he was shifting uneasily. Chad was a few steps standing away from them pretending he was not an unwilling audience to their flirtation.

“I see you're still moving around with a bodyguard, your rich father still thinks you're about to be kidnapped?”

“Kenpachi,” Ichigo said angrily, “My father did not approve of you because I was a minor when I…”

“When you seduced me, and almost ruined my life.”

“I regret nothing Kenpachi, You should have done your homework about my age then. You're supposed to be smarter than that.”

“I loved you.” Kenpachi said softly, looking at him far too tenderly.

Ichigo remembered the real reason he broke up with Kenpachi as he felt the years fall away between them leaving behind aching want and the desire to protect the one he loved from the sickening politics of his life.

He tore his eyes away and glanced at Chad who was still looking elsewhere.

“There it is again, that resistance, that pulling away from me. You still love me Ichigo else you won’t call me whenever you need help and I'm sorry I can't get you in tonight, perhaps some other time.”

“Zaraki Taicho, are you working tonight?” a light singsong voice interrupted their sidewalk cuddling. 

Both Ichigo and Kenpachi turned around to see a flamboyant looking man with dark hair and feathers on his eye looking at Zaraki as though he had won the lottery. His hand around a bald headed man’s arm that looked bored but interested at seeing them.

“Detectives Ikkaku, Yumichika, how is the evening going?” Kenpachi replied ignoring the question.

“Great actually, and it just got better with us running into you here. We are going in to meet with Renji and the guys. Join us for a drink. Matsumoto has a VIP booth so we can share.” Yumichika said proudly.

He didn’t wait for them to say no, he grabbed them and ushered them in front of him. The bouncer moved aside like a miracle and let them all pass.

***

Ichigo could not believe his stroke of luck, he could pretend to be Kenpachi’s boyfriend for one night in order to achieve his duties to the clan.

“So Zaraki’s boyfriend, what's your name? Or do you prefer we call you taicho's boyfriend?” Yumichika said conspiratorially.

“No, Ichigo is just fine. And that’s my friend Chad. You work with Kenpachi?”

“Kenpachi eh?” Yumichika said gleeful at Ichigo’s use of his first name, “We all work with Zaraki Taicho, he's our boss.”

The music from the inside greeted them loud and distorting. The lights flashing danced with glee, beautifying the shades of corruption ongoing within the club, hidden by darkness and dimmed lights.

A bouncer greeted them and led them to the VIP section and right there sitting in a booth was an amber haired voluptuous beauty wrapping herself around Renji's shoulder, laughing and whispering to him.

Ichigo’s reaction was of relief and anger at the same time. He had been worried for nothing and Renji hadn’t been bothering to find a way to get him in. They piled into the booth with Yumichika making quick introductions.

“I know Ichigo and Sado.” Renji said lightly.

“You do?” Yumichika said as if he had just discovered a gold mine.

“Taicho recall that café you took me to, down the road from the precinct? The one you suspended me at?”

“Whoa! No troubles tonight Renji.” Ikkaku admonished.

“I'm not looking for trouble, just stating the facts.” Renji said lightly.

“I didn’t suspend you Abarai; I was following Sou-taicho's orders.” Kenpachi defended himself.

“Still, I begged you, but I was still given time off.”

“What has that got to do with Ichigo here?” Yumichika demanded.

“Oh I met him that day at the café, his family owns the place.”

Ichigo blushed and tried to look shyly away.

“Taicho, you didn’t tell us you were dating from the cream of society?” Matsumoto said.

“Exactly the point, I don’t tell any of you about my love life. You think I don’t know you two are the biggest gossips in the precinct?” he waved his hand between Rangiku and Yumichika.

“Us two, and Kira.” Yumichika announced proudly with a knowing grin that said he had all intentions of gossiping about Kenpachi and his boyfriend the very next day.

“Speaking of, where is Kira? I thought you both were leaving the house together?” Ikkaku asked

“Is someone going to ask Ikkaku about his preoccupation with Kira or do I have to?” Matsumoto said dodging the question and signaling for a waiter.

The waiter came in carrying a tray packed with drinks, then he went to Renji and whispered in his ear and left.

“What was that?” Yumichika asked. Nothing ever slipped his detecting eyes.

“Someone thinks I'm sexy.” Renji said lightly, “pour your selves drinks idiots.”

They all laughed and proceeded to keep teasing each other. Apparently it was not an unusual reaction that people bought drinks for them because they found Renji sexy or were seeking for his attention.

Renji had not known who it was sending drinks, but when the waiter bent to him and whispered, “With best regards fukutaicho.” He knew he ought to be careful. He had smiled and locked eyes with Ichigo who seemed to know exactly what had happened.

“Guys I cannot believe you would start partying without me.” A pissed off Kira sauntered into the booth and moved right to Renji. Plopped himself on his laps and wriggled for space eventually sliding into the space beside him.

“And yet here you are, without any difficulty, assaulting Renji immediately you arrive.” Yumichika was quick to say.

Ichigo watched the dynamic of the group. He loved Yumichika at first sight. After all it was him that solved his problem of getting into the club to keep an eye on Renji. He could tell he was dating the bald Ikkaku, who acted aloof but was tremendously enjoying being out with his friends.

Zaraki fit right in with them, quietly drinking and sparring off Yumichika’s attacks at prying into his love life, while Matsumoto… was… something was not right with Matsumoto. She had pulled away from Renji the moment they got into the booth allowing her get further away from him as they made space for more people, but before they arrived she had been all over him.

Now they sat from right to left with, Chad, Yumi, Ikkaku, Renji, Kira, Matsumoto, Kenpachi and himself in a semi-circle.

“I'm not assaulting Renji…” Kira's eyes fell on Ichigo as his voice trailed off as he recognized him.

“Kira, these are Ichigo- Kenpachi’s boyfriend and his friend Chad.” Yumi said helpfully.

“Hmmm, it’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Kira said quietly before slinking backwards into Renji's side. Renji automatically wrapped his right arm around Kira's shoulder.

“Pay no attention those two,” Matsumoto began, “They keep saying they are not dating but just look at them and tell me you don’t see the chemistry.”

“I thought you guys were quarreling.” Ikkaku said insensitively, to which Yumichika slapped his knee painfully.

“Not in front of Taicho and his guests.” He hissed at him in a warning to keep their business private.

“I'm sorry!” he was quick to recant his statement.

“Guys, you're over reacting.” Renji said with a scoff, “I'm not going to change my tone on this. Kira and I are not dating and we are not having a fight either.”

“But you both gotta talk about what he was doing with Ichimaru Taicho behind closed doors.” Ikkaku said simply.

“Ikkaku!” Kira squealed.

“Geez guy!!! Kenpachi is here.” Matsumoto said loudly.

At the same time, Yumichika slapped Ikkaku’s shiny head.

“Ouch! Babe?!”

“Keep your damn mouth shut.”

“I'm going to dance.” Renji said jumping up.

“Hell no you're not. Sit your ass down.” Yumichika yelled in panic.

“Yes Renji, I support Yumi on this one. The last time you went dancing you got us all in trouble.” Matsumoto added.

“He did?” Ichigo asked innocently finally getting into the conversation.

“You have no idea.” Ikkaku grumbled under his breath as Renji slowly sat right back.

“Allow me to tell you what happened.” Matsumoto offered. “We left him for five minutes and he gave a man of the underworld a lap dance. We were all accused of being compromised by our bosses at work.”

“I thought you said Kenpachi is your boss?”

“He was part of the accusers, Umhmm.” Yumichika said eyeing him and sipping his drink.

Kenpachi simply laughed and said, “I was doing my job.”

“That is why as friends, we will not be letting him dance whenever we go out again.” Matsumoto added.

“That brings me to another thing.” Yumichika said, “I heard a rumor last night Renji.”

“What rumor?” he asked, reaching for a drink and pouring one for himself and another for Kira.

“Clan Kuchiki has a new fukutaicho.” Yumi announced.

“Huh?” Renji grunted in shock. Thankfully he was not sipping else he might’ve choked.

“Don’t you know?” Yumi added, “I thought you were dating the elusive king.”

Renji shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Kenpachi with Ichigo sitting beside him. Even Kenpachi was looking at him interested to know what he thought. Ichigo looked alarmed, so he answered as lightly as he could.

“No we are not. How many times do I have to deny it? Kira tell them please.”

“Is that because you're dating Kira secretly? If I may ask, that he would know you're not dating someone else?” Ichigo asked.

“No, we are not a couple either.” Renji denied with a sexy grin.

Yumi clinked his glass to Ichigo’s as he seemed to have caught unto the gag of the friends accusing Renji of dating Kira.

Kira leaned into him and whispered, “You guys simply cohabit with each other.” He laughed and pulled away with Renji swatting at his knee playfully.

“Watching the two of you play together kind of negates your previous statement Renji.” Matsumoto said, “And still I find it hard to believe you don’t know anything about that fukutaicho business. You used to be the best of us in sniffing out information.”

“Not when I am on suspension. Guys give me a break.”

“I heard it was a huge event,” Kira confessed, “It was all my cousins could talk about these past weeks.”

“Well, I'm not from a noble family like you are, am I? I simply wouldn’t know what goes on with the stuffy elites.” Renji defended himself, leaning forward to rub his nose to Kira's.

Renji was inebriated Ichigo realized with a start. If he had not been drinking so much since he had arrived, it meant someone had spiked one of his drinks with something. Did anyone else know Renji was high? Did Renji know he was high?

Everyone was talking as though not noticing something different with him. This was a side of Renji he was just getting acquainted with, perhaps he ought to relax.

“Kira that’s exactly what I wanted to talk to you about, so you could explain the noble tradition to me. What's the big deal about the clan getting a new lieutenant?” Yumi said.

“You see, it’s a misnomer of sorts. A fukutaicho is not just an acquired lieutenant, bodyguard or such. Depending on a lot, he could even be seen as a wife.” Kira said studiously.

“That’s a man marrying a man Kira, that’s an absurd suggestion.” Renji drawled.

“It’s an old tradition and that’s what surprised my family.” Kira quipped.

“What do you mean?” Matsumoto asked.

“A Kuchiki clan head has not seen the need for a fukutaicho in the last hundred years, for at least ten clan heads back.”

“I see but I don’t get what the big deal is.” Ikkaku protested, “A man should be allowed to take a fukutaicho if he wants to.”

“I heard the way of binding he used was blood.” Matsumoto said sharply.

“Umhmm, what's up with that?” Renji asked nonchalantly.

“Blood binding Renji is like ancient magic.” Matsumoto said looking scandalized that he didn’t know its implications.

“Okay! I don’t believe in magic though.” Renji drawled.

“Neither do I.” Ikkaku concurred.

“Well you should.” Kira said irritated as he grabbed Renji's hand with the healing cut on it and held on firmly.

Renji tried to snatch his hand away but Kira held on steadfast before pulling him up to dance amidst the protests from the others.

“I won’t let him misbehave.” Kira assured them and dragged him further away from the booth and curled his body around his and they began to sway together.

They could hear light laughter from their recently vacated booth, with Rangiku saying something that implied they needed privacy to talk about Gin.

“Tell me Renji, what were you thinking? Don’t you know what you have done? Can't you feel the pull already? Tell me you do not feel uneasy with me holding your hand.”

“Of course I feel uneasy, you're in my personal space.” Renji raunchily grabbed Kira by his butt and brought their hips crashing together. Renji was aroused and pressing needy into Kira.

“Don’t lie to yourself Renji, my hands anywhere on your body makes you feel sick.” To emphasize his point, he ignored Renji poking between his thighs and gripped his hips and stroked.

A wave of nausea indeed washed over Renji and he pulled back quickly.

“They say you’ve given yourself to him completely. That the day you betray him, you will die. You must leave the police force and me behind if that's the case.”

“No I don’t have to. Kuchiki-taicho promised to let me work as an officer.”

“Yet he chose his way of binding as blood. His blood! You do realize only his death will set you free and that freedom means your death also.”

“It doesn’t mean anything Kira; it was just some stupid ceremony to accept me into the clan. Make me more acceptable to his people.”

“You think so? It was to confer upon you noble status and to bind your soul to his. If you think it’s stupid and simple, you have never been more wrong.”

“Why are you saying all this to me? I don’t need to know.” Renji protested his head was beginning to hurt and spin from the loud music and lights.

“You're my best friend Renji, I care about you. I hear the chatter you know nothing about. I also know the moment you let him into your house, you ceased to be an officer of the law. Give up the police force, protect yourself or leave him and run as far away as possible.”

“What? I can't do that.”

“It’s only a matter of time before his enemies come for you. Please do as I say and leave while you can, no job is worth risking life for.”

“But isn’t that what we do as police officers every day? We risk bodily harm in the line of duty, taking hits for the team?”

Kira seemed distressed at his inability to convince Renji to leave Byakuya. He leaned into Renji since they had obviously stopped dancing, giving into his desire to be with the redhead. Just before his lips could touch Renji's, he saw Ichigo staring at them. He jumped back and melted into the crowd with a hasty, “Excuse me”.

Renji watched him go. He probably needed to cool down from their argument.

The presence of someone behind him made him turn around. It was the black haired green eyed bodyguard that worked for Aizen.

“Fukutaicho, come this way please.”

He took Renji by the arm and began leading him to another door. Right before they could go through, he was stopped. They turned in unison to see an angry looking Ichigo.

“Where the hell do you think you are taking him to?” Ichigo hissed.

“Forgive me my lord, but Aizen Taicho has arranged for him to have a private booth for all who seek an audience with him tonight. He assumed when he heard fukutaicho was here, he might like to have his first outing here at Las Noches which will be a great honor for us.”

“I see.” Ichigo said but was not fully convinced. Something fishy was going on.

“You may come along if you do not believe us.” Ulquiorra invited him.

“That I surely will.”

***

The back room was dim with very low red light glowing occasionally. There were two chairs and a low table. Renji and Ichigo sat and a lady brought in drinks again. In less than two minutes a voice came from behind a curtain.

“Your benevolence is great fukutaicho, may you live long and reign in peace.”

“Thank you, and how may I help you?” Ichigo answered before Renji could reply.

“As soon as you came in, I made enquiry to gaining an audience with you, and I was lucky to be chosen as the emissary for tonight. Please forgive our hastily written down requests. May we find favor with you fukutaicho.”

A waiter came in carrying a folder and handed it to Ichigo, who nodded at the man who retreated quickly.

“You will receive my replies soon. I give you my word, you will receive an answer of best judgment from me. Have a good night.”

“Thank you fukutaicho.”

“Let’s go.” Ichigo said in a low tone.

“That’s all?”

“Do you want to be questioned by your friends on your absence?”

“No.”

“Then move it before someone realizes I am not in the bathroom as I had said.”

They were back in the club before he could figure out what was going on. He moved back into the booth and sat beside Ikkaku making out with Yumi, while Chad looking embarrassed was staring at the wall.

“You friend doesn’t say much Ichigo.” Matsumoto said.

“He’s very quiet.” Ichigo admitted and sat beside Kenpachi who drew him into his arms quickly and began to coax a make out session from him. Renji wondered where Ichigo had stashed the file he had been carrying. 

Matsumoto turned to Renji and asked, “Where is Kira? I hope it wasn’t your quarrel that made him come back crying.” She handed him a drink, which he sipped briefly before saying.

“Kira came back crying? Shit! I don’t like it when I make him cry.”

“Nobody does, now go and find out why he's not yet back. He probably went to the bathroom.”

“Ok I'd be right back.” Renji staggered out of the booth. His feet felt heavy, his arms felt heavy. Was he drunk?

“Where is he going?” Ichigo broke out of Kenpachi’s arms to ask Matsumoto.

“I don’t know. Maybe to find Kira and dance.” She shrugged, smiling and sipping on her drink. She did notice the orangette glanced at the silent boy who stood up and walked out of the booth.

***

Renji pushed the door of the first bathroom open. It was empty. He pushed open the third, then the fourth.

“Kira.” He called out with no reply. “Kira I'm sorry.”

Silence.

He went into the last and checked all the stalls but they were empty. When the door opened behind him, he turned quickly with Kira's name on his lips but instead he came face to face with the raven.

“Byakuya, what are you doing here.” He felt his stomach turn and immediately rushed to the wash basin and began to throw up.

He had been drinking all sorts of things tonight. Usually he could hold his alcohol and he drank heavily but tonight he had not been paying much attention to his rate of consumption. Even so he wasn’t meant to be drunk so early.

“Sweetness, I can explain.” He began after rinsing his mouth, he turned around still feeling a bit off.

Byakuya's arms went round him tightly and his lips descended on his heavily, nipping and thrusting his tongue deep. He grabbed unto his shoulders kissed back hungrily. The latent arousal in his body rose quickly to the surface.

He needed release.

“Kuchiki-Taicho.” He groaned when those deft fingers slipped around his waist and lowered his trousers, then they slid over his hard cock.

He moaned hungrily, threw his head back and let his neck be kissed repeatedly. A wave of nausea threatened to ruin his make out session again.

Those lips nipped and moved downward as the hand sliding over his erection moved faster and faster. He was close.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck,”he chanted clinging to the head now biting his nipples through the shirt. His fingers carding through the short hair…. Short hair…

He moaned thrusting his hips repeatedly; the wave of nausea came up again. This time he pushed Byakuya away to try and stop the conflict between pleasure and nausea.

That was when he realized he had been making out with Sosuke Aizen.

“Fuck!” Renji cried as his traitorous cock with one sharp squeeze, came helplessly all over Aizen’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are coming to the end of the story
> 
> Again I appreciate your likes, kudos, comments, repeated hits and rooting for our boys to succeed.  
> I hope the end does not disappoint.


	15. Dark day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji leaves Byakuya.

Renji watched with horror, the brunette man with a perverted smile, lift his hand to his lips and sucked his fingers. His cum disappeared into that mouth with each long stroke of his tongue.

Renji looked down to see his cock still standing with sickening pride. His skin was feeling hot, and his body yearned to be touched. He quickly concluded with sickening clarity, he had been drugged.

Renji turned around and threw up in the wash basin again, trying to control himself.

Bent over the sink his butt exposed, Aizen quickly wrapped himself over Renji's back and he heard him rattling with his belt to get out his own erection. He was going to get force fucked bent over the sink, Renji realized in growing horror.

And he felt too weak to even move or fight his way out of the precarious situation.

“You’re such a fucking hot slut fukutaicho. You came so easily to my touch. And have you seen your orgasm face? So fucking pretty.” Aizen spoke huskily, his own voice full of unexpected need, “I gave you release, now you should give me mine.”

As he spoke, he ran his hands over Renji's body, stroking him to calm, causing small moans to escape his throat. He was in full blown panic now. He felt Aizen stroke his butt and dip his fingers to his entrance, his hot hard cock not too far.

He felt pressure on his hole, tried to stand up but he was pinned to the marble surface by the heaviness of Aizen's hand.

“No! Please stop!” Renji begged weakly. He couldn’t let Aizen do this to him, not like this. He was not a whore. He felt the tears well up in his eyes at his weakness.

“That’s so sweet, beg me to stop.” Aizen purred, toying with him as he pressed in further, Renji helplessly opened at the pressure of the mushroom head of Aizen's cock letting it begin its slide into him.

“No! Please….Stop!” He cried, wishing his limbs didn’t feel so heavy, and didn’t refuse to move to defend him.

The door was flung open when a body crashed through it landing on the floor. Chad and Kira burst into the bathroom and found them in the precarious position.

“Get the fuck off him you beast.” Kira cried with alarm charging at Aizen, as silent Chad pounced on the man on the floor punching him repeatedly.

Aizen quickly stepped back, avoiding the angry Kira while putting himself together saying, “He begged for it, he was asking me for it, I did nothing he didn’t ask for.”

Kira rushed to Renji who was collapsing to his knees as they gave away under him since he was no longer supported by Aizen's body. He checked Renji's vitals quickly, they were intact but he was breathing hard, he was sweating, his pulse was racing and he was delirious.

“You fucking bastard!” Kira cried, dropping Renji momentarily and charging at Aizen, but he was caught midway by strong bloodied hands.

“Not now Kira-san, take him and let’s get out of here.” Chad had finished off the last body guard but they were still in deadly territory. They needed to get out fast.

“I won’t forget this Aizen. I will pay you back for this.” Kira cried angrily as they lifted Renji and began to exit quickly. Aizen simply watched them disappear unfazed.

He looked at his men impassively with growing anger.

“You idiots shall be dealt with later.” He promised and walked out of the bathroom.

He had been so close. Admittedly, he had fucked up his own plan too but hopefully with the cameras everywhere in Las Noches he could work something out.

He had finally gotten the red haired fukutaicho into his territory, he had gotten him drugged thanks to Matsumoto, but the night had gotten ruined the moment Gin could not do his own part and keep Izuru away from the club.

He had been right that the one friend who will notice Renji gone would be Izuru because of his goddamned obsession with the fukutaicho. That was why it had been imperative to keep him away from the club that night.

He walked into his security room and was greeted by Ulquiorra and Halibel.

“Did you get anything?” he asked.

“Starkk would be able to make a proper video out of the footage Taicho.” Ulquiorra said, “Go wake him up Halibel.”

She got up and exited as Aizen slid into her recent vacated seat.

“I fucked up.” Aizen lamented to himself.

The plan had been to grab Renji and take him to his private room and fuck him properly there while videoing the whole process, then hold him hostage until Byakuya gave into their demands but how could he have known, the minute Renji saw him he would reach for him hungrily.

He had not anticipated that he too was hungry to be touched and kissed. The many weeks of obsessing about the fukutaicho got the best of him as he proceeded to make out with him first. He had to admit, that Renji was a sore temptation and he had fallen for it.

Ulquiorra said nothing but simply slid the USB with the footage to Aizen.

***

“We can't take him to Byakuya tonight looking like that. We have to flush whatever is ravaging his body out.” Ichigo said in a panic.

“Did you see when he drank anything? I didn’t, and I sipped everything he drank the moment I arrived.” Kira replied feeling disturbed.

They had left unceremoniously and were currently speeding down the road as Chad drove them, with Ichigo in the passenger’s seat, Renji curled around Kira at the back seat moaning softly and completely knocked out.

“I also tried to keep an eye on him. I didn’t even let him drink when we went to see the public emissary.”

“He had an outing tonight? I didn’t know… fuck!! I will kill Aizen with my bare hands.”

“No Kira, we will all be dead if Kuchiki-taicho finds out this happened on our watch.”

“I should at least have the satisfaction of seeing him dead if I'm to lose my own life. Renji I'm so fucking sorry.” Kira apologized to Renji who obviously could not hear him.

Kira was freaking out. Gone were all the years of training to handle situations like this. He could still feel his throat choke with rising vomit at the sight of Renji pale, sweating, high and naked waist down, bent over the sink as Aizen had tried to fuck into him.

He felt he had let Renji down all because of his blindness at trying to get Renji for himself. Tears welled in his eyes as he began to sob softly. What if the drug was killing him? What if Aizen had actually finished with him before they came in? He shouldn’t have left Renji on the dance floor.

“Kira, where did you go to when you left the booth?” Ichigo's question broke through his thoughts.

“I went to look for Renji?”

“Let me get this, the first time you guys went to the dance floor, you came back to the booth afterwards?”

“Yes, I came back and Matsumoto said he hadn’t come back, you were also not in the booth, so I got up to go look for him and was still in the process when I saw Chad struggling with those guys at the door.”

Something was not right here, Ichigo pondered. The more he did, the more he suspected Rangiku Matsumoto.

“Kira if I may ask how long have you all been friends with Matsumoto?”

Tear stained face looked sharply at Ichigo as they turned into a huge compound. It was the Quincy mansion downtown. He could see the dark haired Quincy heir waiting for the car to stop at the end of the driveway. Ichigo must've called ahead.

“I guess we all became friends from the police academy? I, Renji, Yumichika and Momo have been really close since then.”

“Momo?”

“She doesn’t come out to hang out much, she's a single mom.”

They had arrived. Ishida Uryuu rushed over with a gurney, with which they rolled Renji into the great hall and straight to a big room. Uryuu worked quickly, joined by his father, taking samples before hooking him up to saline, a urine bag and eventually a drug to speed up the detoxification process.

Kira was pacing the room, while Ichigo was talking softly with Chad.

“Kira, Ichigo, come see the results of the lab tests.” Ishida called from where he and his Dad had been working.

“Thankfully he hasn’t been poisoned but it seems to be a new drug on the street we have been researching.” Ishida Ryuken said.

“It’s a hallucinogen which acts also as an aphrodisiac, somewhat mixed with a truth serum of some sort. Its unstable and I can't figure out how it got into Las Noches let alone into the fukutaicho.”

“We had a case of one of our men underground in the rukongai come down with a similar reaction to it, hence us having a bit of its antidote but Renji here seems to be having an additional allergic reaction to one of the drugs components.” Uryuu added helpfully.

“Can we take him home tonight?” Ichigo asked.

“No.”

As the two doctors of clan Quincy did what they could, Chad sat on a chair near the window seemingly keeping watch while Ichigo sat on the sofa. Kira was still pacing.

“Shit! We have to come up with a reason he can't go home tonight. Byakuya called me asking for him earlier.” Ichigo suddenly said.

“Is Byakuya home from his trip?” Uryuu asked, “I didn’t get Intel on his movements.”

“When has anyone ever had Intel on his movement?” Kira protested, “We should just come clean.”

“And get our heads chopped off? I don’t think so.” Ichigo was adamant.

“Please can you give him a thorough examination?” Kira asked halting, “To make sure he… he hasn’t been defiled.” He couldn't even bring himself to say it.

“What?!” the two Ishida’s chorused, looked at each other before nodding and getting to work.

Ichigo went to Kira, pulled him to the sofa to sit with him. Kira clung to him in a hug and whispered, “I don’t think I can do this job anymore. I want out.”

“What job?”

“The decimation of Kuchiki-Taicho.” Kira said with a tiny sob.

“What the fuck?”

“If Renji is going to get hurt, I can't do this no more.”

“Kira what's going on? What are you saying?” Ichigo whispered in horror.

“Help me help Renji, please Ichigo, help me get him out.” Kira pleaded softly.

“I…I don’t understand Kira, why are you…”

“Kuchiki-taicho is a monster, he murdered my family and he must pay. He hasn’t caused only me pain, but now my best friend, the man I love is… is… oh god! Ichigo, they will murder Renji along with him, he's everyone's target now.”

Kira had begun to cry.

“Why are you saying this to me and now?” Ichigo asked bewildered.

“You're the substitute heir, your family is bound by the laws to not interfere in any business of the clans. You can give Renji protection just like tonight.”

“Was tonight an attempt on Renji's life?” Ichigo asked fiercely.

“I don’t know but what if it was? I have to…”

“Kira calm down, Renji will be fine. He will be fine as long as you love him and take care of him as best as you can. I give you my word, I will also do my best for him but this fucked up situation in clan Kuchiki, leave me out of it.”

Kira had a look like he just realized what he had said. “Please Ichigo, please don’t rat me out. Don’t tell Renji he… he loves that monster. Oh god, he will hate me.” Kira wailed softly.

“Listen, I just said leave me out of it. We are here for Renji and that is that, keep your secret and I will keep my damn mouth shut.”

“Ichigo,” Uryuu called, “He's coming to.”

They rushed to his side, with Kira rushing to cup his face tenderly. Renji's eyes fluttered open, seeing Kira he smiled softly and muttered.

“Kira-kun, what's up?”

Kira burst into fresh tears and pressed his lips to Renji's in expressed joy and happiness.

“Renji I'm so glad you're ok. How do you feel?”

“Kira, what's going on, don’t cry, please you know I can't bear it.” His voice was hoarse.

Chad had brought him warm water to let some slide into his mouth.

Renji noticed he was on an intravenous line. His questioning look fell on Ichigo who said simply, “You drank yourself to a stupor. We couldn’t let you get home wasted. Come Sado, its almost morning, we will let Kira take Renji home.”

***

Renji woke up in familiar surroundings. It was his apartment and his own bed.

He noticed two things that were not right instantly.

One was that he was in bed with Kira, who was snoring softly, they were thankfully fully clothed. The next was that Byakuya was seated in a chair opposite them watching them both sleep.

Kneeling on his right was Hanataro, and on his left was Rikichi, both casting their gazes downwards.

“Byakuya, you're back.” He said trying to get up but a headache lanced like a hot needle behind his eyes. He fell to his knees with a groan. A flash of a nasty picture in his head of him falling to his knees in a bathroom passed quickly through his mind.

He had a bad feeling about this. No one rushed to help him. He got up again, this time gently. He smiled with genuine joy at the silent raven.

“I missed you sweetness. When did you come back?”

“This morning, and I find you in bed with…” Byakuya sounded sad and angry simultaneously.

“It’s nothing really Byakuya, it’s…”

“You get touched by no one else but me Renji.” Byakuya stated calmly.

At that, Renji realized Kira was in trouble. Hanataro got up along with Rikichi and raised a sleeping Kira out of his bed. He knew shit was about to happen.

Kira had woken up with a start, realized he was being taken away by Hanataro and Rikichi, he began to struggle.

“Stop! Please! Let me go! Stop!” his voice increasing in terror, “Renji please.” He begged as he was pulled out of sight.

Renji fell at Byakuya's feet, gripping them in fright. He had never felt such dread. Kuchiki-taicho was looking at him softly but coldly. He knew if he begged for Kira, he would be killed instead.

“You promised me your life, your fidelity.” Byakuya said coldly.

“Kuchiki-taicho I promise, we didn’t… we were not intimate last night. We just went clubbing together, I got drunk and he brought me home. I swear I didn’t touch him.”

“I see.”

“Kuchiki-taicho please…”

“One more word from you fukutaicho and I will take his head off myself.” He got up from the chair and said, “If I didn’t love you like I do, I would kill you myself. How could you betray me like this?”

Renji shaking his head desperately, trying to be understood, he felt tears well up in his eyes for the first time in his life. “Byakuya…” he began.

“Be silent fukutaicho, I don’t want to see you again. Not until I can bear to see you without feeling this hurt.”

He walked out sharply and was gone as quickly.

Renji scrambled to get himself together. He couldn't find his phone, he couldn’t find anything. Had he been stripped of his position? Damn it! It was too early to say what all this meant. Finally he found the phone under the bed. It probably fell there when Izuru was struggling with the two sergeants.

He quickly dialed Ichigo.

“Hello, Renji what's up? How are you feeling now?”

“Ichigo, I'm in deep shit.”

“What happened again?”

“Kuchiki-taicho came home this morning.”

“Ok?”

“He found me and Kira in bed together.”

“Oh shit! I knew letting him take you home was a bad idea, that guy has it bad for you. Don’t tell me you were both caught pants down.”

“We were not fucking Ichigo, just sleeping together, in the same bed.”

“Oh dear, that’s equally bad. It’s like saying he wants to replace Kuchiki-taicho on his throne and in his bed.”

“Not again with one of those rules.”

“Again, I don’t make the rules.”

“What's going to happen to him?”

“What did Kuchiki-taicho say?”

“He didn’t say what they should do to him, but you know that’s how things happen around him, automatic responses to nonverbal commands. What the fuck are they going to do to him? He sounded so terrified Ichigo, he… I can't let anything bad happen to him.”

“I did warn you to stay away from Izuru didn’t I? Who took him?”

“Both our sergeants.”

“Fuck!!” Ichigo cried, “You should have begged for him before they left. Hanataro will….shit!! You have to go beg Kuchiki-taicho to spare him.”

“Oh god! Kuchiki-taicho said he didn’t want to see me again.” Renji was close to tears again.

“Listen to me Renji. Did he break up with you? Strip you of your title? Did he say precisely, ‘you are no longer fukutaicho of clan Kuchiki’?”

“No! He just said till he can look at me without feeling hurt, he didn’t want to see me.”

“Oh that’s good.” Ichigo said with palpable relief. “What you can do is wait out his anger, there's nothing you can do for Kira at this point and in my honest opinion, you should let things play out.”

“You feel I should just sit back and watch my friend get murdered?”

“He won’t be murdered but he will wish he was.”

“How can you say that so easily? How are you so sure he won’t and that is not reassuring Ichigo?”

“Your sergeant went with them didn’t he? Kuchiki-taicho understands the rules Renji. Relax. He won’t want to alienate you from him by killing your best friend. Just get some rest and I promise I will find out where Kira has been taken to.”

“Thank you Ichigo. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You better not let Kuchiki-taicho hear you say that but I owe you one for last night, so don’t mention it ok. You should get back to your duties ok? See you later.”

Renji was restless. He paced, he lay down, tossed and turned. He ached badly. He ached for Byakuya. He had missed him terribly during his absence and Renji had wanted him to make love to him on his return, but the recent incidence had thrown him into confusion.

Not to mention there was that nagging feeling in his mind about his last outing. The pictures in his head were all blurry, he couldn't remember what happened try as he might. He couldn’t help but feel like something bad had happened. Ichigo had sounded calm anyway so he tried to stay calm.

He thought deeply about what was going on between himself and Byakuya. He felt terrible at how sad Byakuya sounded at his perceived betrayal. He was going crazy at the pictures in his mind of what could be happening to Izuru. He was also afraid at this point in time.

This was one of the reasons Byakuya was terrifying, he was truly unpredictable.

By midday, Rikichi walked in calmly with his messages and newspapers. He rushed to him and grabbed him round the shoulders.

“Please Rikichi tell me what's going on with Izuru.”

“Abarai fukutaicho, please kneel and receive your kings command.” Rikichi sounded grave.

Renji dropped to his knees quickly as Rikichi opened a scroll in his hands.

“Abarai fukutaicho, sixth fukutaicho of clan Kuchiki, bound by blood to the twenty-eight Lord Kuchiki, Kuchiki Byakuya, you are here by banned from uttering the name Izuru Kira. Let it be known that default of this command will lead to the stripping of clan Kira of its rights and the remaining family of Kira Izuru will be exterminated from the land. Do you understand fukutaicho?”

Renji listened with horror. How could Byakuya do this to him? How could he punish a whole clan for the sins of one man? He began to tremble in fear combined with rage. This couldn’t be happening to him.

“Do you understand this law fukutaicho?”

“It’s a stupid…” he began to protest but Rikichi shook his head sharply. He saw the fear in Rikichi's own eyes.

“I understand the law.” He said obediently.

“Clan Kira is therefore stripped of the favor of the king until further notice.” Rikichi said stonily, rolled the scroll and said, “Come.”

A masked figure quietly walked in and took the scroll and departed.

Rikichi waited until the door was shut before he fell to his own knees close to Renji and said in a whisper, “Fukutaicho, you must pull yourself together. Clan Kira’s survival depends on you now. You must find favor again with Byakuya and you must bide your time.”

“What happened to Iz…?”

“Shhhh!!! Damnit fukutaicho! People will be slaughtered if you say his name.”

“That is so fucking unfair.” He cried.

“Do not see what you have done?” Rikichi asked, “Do you not see that Kuchiki-taicho loves you so much? You broke his heart Renji. You must find a way to atone for your sin, and do so quickly. The two of you must not be separated for long.”

“I will do my best.”

“Yes please. Now pull yourself together and do some work. Be efficient and gain his favor again. I will go and get you something to eat.”

Rikichi got up and disappeared as he reached for his mail. The folder from the club with cases from the club was among the papers. There were other things left over from the day before. Then a USB in a brown envelop.

He plugged it to his laptop and opened the only folder in it.

Renji froze in shock.

The video showed him entering a bathroom, washing his face then turning to greet Sosuke Aizen with his open arms. Aizen stepped to him closely and then they were kissing like long lost lovers. Aizen making out with him looked too real to be faked.

What the fuck?

Then those hands were touching him, stroking him to orgasm, he had thrown his head back and spent himself gloriously over those fingers which Aizen licked hungrily. When Aizen turned him round and bent him over the sink and lined his cock to his ass, the video abruptly ended.

If Renji had not already had a shock that morning, he would’ve fainted from fright. His head filled with dizziness.

He slammed the computer shut as his phone rang. It was an unknown number. Maybe it was Kuchiki-Taicho.

“Hello?”

“Sweet Renji, I see you have gotten my gift. Congratulations on your coronation as fukutaicho to clan Kuchiki my precious bitch, may you look upon my demands with favor.”

Renji's blood ran cold. He was fucked for real.

***

Kuchiki Byakuya was angry. He was angry because he was hurt. He was hurt because he was angry. How could he explain to himself the pain was because he had been stupid?

He did not want to believe Renji lied to him. Perhaps he had been too forceful in getting the red head to belong to him. But no matter how much he pondered, he could not find evidence that Renji did not like him.

He went over their relationship in his mind again and again, Renji's touches, his looks, his needy body, his kisses and gifts. Try as he may, he couldn’t prove that Renji didn’t love him.

Renji had let him fuck him before and after he knew he was Kuchiki Byakuya. He had been genuinely attracted to him. They had watched movies together, eaten together, made love to each other. He had even been desperate for him on all occasions after he returned from necessary separation.

Renji adored him but that was why this threat of Izuru to their relationship had to be neutralized. Hanataro would be torturing him at the moment. Possibly stripping his toes of their skin, he had told them to leave the fingers be, as he didn’t want to make Izuru an incapable Kuchiki soldier.

He shook from the fear that Renji would leave him when he finds out what he had done to Izuru. The boy will rot away in the maggots nest for as long as he could leave him there. He would brave Renji's anger and hatred, but he couldn’t forget how much he needed Renji badly. He wanted Renji to kiss him and say he was the only one he loved.

Renji had fallen to his knees to beg for Izuru's life. That had annoyed him further. Will Renji feel the same for him ever? Could he ever beg on his knees for Byakuya?

These thoughts were absurd and driving him insane. He had been reduced to a sniveling lover by jealousy. An enraged jealousy he couldn’t control, not after seeing how peaceful Renji had slept with Izuru.

He decided to work and get his mind off the recent upset.

He reached for the first envelop on his desk. He opened it and a silver USB fell out to his desk. He reached over to plug it into the tablet which he used for correspondences coming from outside.

The video clip he saw made his blood run cold and vomit rise in his throat.

***

It had been over a week since that dreadful day and that phone call. The instructions given had been clear. Get Kuchiki-taicho to let go of the investigation into _The Hollow_ _Nest_ incident and request for the promotion of the officer named Aaroniero Arruruerie to the rank of detective and work his transfer to Renji's ex precinct.

Renji felt nauseous. How could this be happening to him? He was confused, he was afraid. What was he going to do? How could he have allowed himself fall into the position of being blackmailed? Who was behind this besides Aizen?

Was it Ichigo? Was it Kira? Or Matsumoto? Or Ikkaku? Or Kenpachi? Who was to blame for this catastrophe? Clearly he couldn’t work or even function now. Who was he going to call or tell about this? He didn't trust anyone anymore.

He decided to blame himself. He had been lax about his life. For weeks he had been told his new identity and told to act with the dignity accorded to that position but he had been stupid still clinging to his old life and its occupants and faux luxuries.

He felt like crying and at the same time he felt angry. He was becoming the weapon drawn against Kuchiki-taicho and that was what broke his heart further. How could he knowingly break Kuchiki-taicho's heart? Could he betray him despite knowing he trusted him?

Whatever was going to happen to him, he knew he could not afford to let himself be the instrument used against Byakuya and he definitely won’t let anyone take him down on his watch. He made up his mind finally. He had to see Byakuya at once.

He got readied and walked to his bike. He was surprised no guards were around. Rikichi too was not in sight. He got on and drove as fast as possible to the side of town where Kuchiki residence sat. He was let through the checkpoints without question.

He parked his bike in the driveway which was eerily empty and walked into the house, some servants greeting him quietly as he proceeded in undisturbed. As he crossed the foyer, to the gardens behind it where his reception had held, approaching the doorway that would lead to the corridors of Byakuya's room, he felt himself being watched.

He stopped and turned. Two men stood looking at him silently. They were Kuchiki elders, one old and gray, the other a middle aged man. Renji tried to recognize the older man but failed. However, he knew this brunette Kuchiki was the man called Koga Kuchiki.

“Fukutaicho.” They both greeted with small bows. The old man shuffled away as though they had been discussing something before Renji happened on them.

“Koga.” Renji greeted in return.

The Kuchiki flinched as though Renji had spat on him at the use of his first name. He drew closer and said acidly to Renji.

“What happened to following proper etiquette fukutaicho? You will address me as lord Kuchiki which is proper for a commoner like you. I hope you don’t think of that sham of a ceremony more than it really was because no one thinks of you as more than Byakuya's rukongai pet.”

Renji was taken aback by the venomous reply. He had known the Kuchiki elders had not been happy on his coronation but he hadn’t thought anyone would be so nasty about it to his face.

“I see. Rukongai pet you say? Thank you for the information Koga.” He replied defiantly, holding the man’s eyes in a challenge. He wondered if his fall from grace had been made public to get this sort of bold attack.

He looked away angrily when he saw Renji was not going to be intimidated by his position or suggestion. He turned to leave when Renji reminded him.

“You will leave my presence walking backwards Koga.”

At once, they were surrounded by four masked men seemingly appearing from nowhere. Apparently the onmitsukido had him tailed and were now about to enforce his order.

“I will get you for this fukutaicho.” Koga promised with a bow and retreated backwards until he was out of sight.

Renji breathed out, just realizing he had been holding in his breath at the confrontation. He looked at the masked figures that did nothing at Koga's threat either. He cleared his throat wondering what to say but the masked figures disappeared taking it to mean dispersion.

He walked further in to Byakuya's room but found it empty.

What was he going to do now?

He turned around to leave and saw the Shihoin princess. She had been missing of late. She looked angry at the same time she looked sad.

“Fukutaicho, don’t you think it’s too early to hurt your Taicho?”

He tried to respond but the words won’t come out. He knew she was talking of the Kira incident. If only she knew it was worse than that. He felt tempted to tell her he was being blackmailed by Aizen but he knew that would only start a war.

The only way to save his boyfriend was if he left. He would not put Byakuya or his reign in jeopardy just because he made the mistake to fall in love with scum like himself. When he did not respond she said.

“Byakuya is in the sakura gardens if he is what you seek.”

“Thank you Yoruichi-san.” He muttered, and turned quickly to find the raven.

From the distance, he could see the figure of Byakuya sitting on a bench. His long hair completely loose and he was dressed in a kimono. Renji's heart squeezed in pain and mild fear. Could he approach him while feeling such shame? 

He was afraid because he knew one day Byakuya will find out about him and Aizen. He knew blood will flow, most likely his. If he was a man, he would get rid of himself before that day came. As he stood in contemplation, Byakuya turned his head and fixed his gaze on him.

“Fukutaicho.” He said softly. His voice had a tinge of sadness to it.

Renji's heart broke in him. He rushed forward and threw himself at his taicho's feet. His hands finding Byakuya's feet, he began softly.

“Kuchiki-taicho please forgive me. I beg you.”

“What for?” he asked.

“For…” he began, he wanted to confess in that moment but the words choked his throat. The more his mind was flooded with those damning images of Aizen's lips on his, Aizen hands on his cock stroking…he choked as tears fell unbidden from his eyes.

He wiped them hastily as he made up his mind. He lifted his face to Byakuya and said.

“…For my request. Please Kuchiki-taicho release me.”

Byakuya's eyes widened a little bit before he added with his own voice sounding congested with emotion, “You desire to be released from?”

“Rescind the honor you bestowed on my when you crowned me as your fukutaicho. I no longer wish to be fukutaicho of clan Kuchiki.”

“I see.” Byakuya said gravely turning his face away from Renji before he added.

“You don’t love me anymore?”

“No! That’s not it Kuchiki…”Renji protested.

“Then why Renji? Why are you choosing this course of action? Whatever the issue is, talk to me about it and we will reach a compromise.”

Renji knew he was talking about negotiating for Kira's release but that was not his driving factor. He would rather die than reveal he had fucked around with Aizen behind Byakuya's back. He would rather die than put Aizen's men into Byakuya's work force and taint his impenetrable defenses with evil men.

“Please don’t refuse me this Byakuya.” He muttered with his hands shaking from the fear of being kept on as fukutaicho. He must leave. He looked up and Byakuya was now staring at him, looking all beautiful and sad. His heart began beating hard in his chest.

He wanted to leave this man he had so erroneously assumed was a mafian, this man who pulled feelings out of his heart he wasn’t ready to face in the moment. Their eyes locked and Byakuya realized he had been crying.

Byakuya's hand cupped his face and he said, “You are my only fukutaicho in this lifetime, you carry my mark made with my own hands, you are bound to me by blood. I could never release you from that bond but if you still desire to leave me, I will not stop you but don’t ask me to break covenant with you.”

It was as he feared. Byakuya was not going to let him go. He felt the tears squeeze out of his eyes as he desperately tried to hold them back in. Byakuya's thumb stroked the tear away gently and pulled his face closer.

“I love you Renji, I always will.”

He pressed his lips to Renji's softly but firm. Renji unable to deal with his emotions burst into real tears of despair. He loved Byakuya equally and perhaps more than he was willing to admit, but he knew he had to leave to protect him from himself.

Here they were, as odd as ever from the start. He could see now they were doomed to fail due to how different their lives were. And here was Kuchiki-taicho still in love with him? If only he knew how Aizen had bent him over the sink and fucked him.

He cried in earnest at the pain of the loss he was going to enforce on them both. How could he look Kuchiki-taicho in the eye after this? How could he accept his confession of love? How could he live any sort of life after he had known the bliss of Byakuya's arms?

“Renji, one last time, kiss me.”

He needed no other invitation. He flew into Byakuya's arms and wrapped his arms tightly around him and let their lips join hotly. He kissed Byakuya like he was going to never kiss him again. Choppy desperate kisses full of his hearts troubled emotions.

When his lips opened and let Byakuya dip in his tongue, all the horniness for him that had been pent up flooded to the top. Byakuya was hastily stripping him of his clothes, his fevered hands exposing his tanned skin quickly.

Much like the first night, his hungry lips kissed Renji's body feverishly from lips to neck to chest, even as Renji clasped his head to his chest. The hot wetness of Byakuya's tongue stroked against his taut nipple making him moan in hunger released violently.

They were out of control. He did not want to stop, and neither did Byakuya who tossed his clothing to the grass without shame in broad daylight, risking the discovery of a semi- public encounter. Byakuya's fingers were kneading his butt as they kissed hard. When his finger dipped to his entrance Renji froze.

He wasn’t even sure if when Aizen had been in him he had not left his cum in him. He wanted to pull away, his arousal waning at his thoughts. He tried to pull away his naked body from Byakuya still clothed.

“I want you on your knees fukutaicho.” Byakuya commanded. He fell to his knees without fore thought presenting himself to his lord. Byakuya flipped open his kimono letting out and exposing his turgid member wet and dripping precome.

With hasty motions, Byakuya fell on him covering his back completely with his body, much like how Aizen had him bent over, and then his lips were on his tattoo, kissing his shoulders and his fingers finding his fattened erection between his legs to stroke, while wedging his wet probe between Renji's cheeks.

All other thought beside what Byakuya was doing to him faded. He felt himself bloom and open under Byakuya's thrust, the slight pain that followed zinged sharp pleasure into his groin. He gasped out Byakuya's name in pleasure as he penetrated him.

Joined deeply, Byakuya's hard hot rod had aimed straight for his prostate, his tight hole stretched reluctantly around the invader. His body shook, needy with pleasure, his hands gripping his clothes beneath him for purchase, he waited but Byakuya did not move in him, he just kept kissing and licking his tattoo, reminding him of his private coronation.

“Byakuya please.” He begged without shame. He needed this more than he had imagined.

“What do you want fukutaicho?”

“I want you.”

“Then have me, stay with me fukutaicho.”

Renji blushed hard, he was being seduced out of his decision to leave but damn he couldn’t do that, he couldn’t stay. He loved this man too much to stay after betraying him.

“What say you fukutaicho?”

“I… I can't. Please Taicho I can't.” he begged fully distressed at this point.

“I understand.” Byakuya said finally as he began to thrust heavily in and out of Renji's pliant body who moaned repeatedly at every thrust.

“I understand fukutaicho.” He repeated, increasing the speed of his thrusts, the heavy meeting of hips to thighs, and the sounds of their copulation increasing harder and faster. Byakuya was kneeling with his hands gripping his hips, moving him back and forth on his hard length, pounding him harder and faster.

Renji sped towards his need for completion, he was almost there, just a few more thrusts… he heard Kuchiki-taicho groan heavily and begin to empty himself inside him.

_‘Nooooo’_ He had not gotten his release, he gripped his cock and stroked it hurried with hard strokes, he wanted to come with Kuchiki-taicho inside him. The hand that clamped around his firmly, stopped his movement as Byakuya collapsed on his back preventing his release.

Byakuya whispered harshly and breathlessly in his ear, “You don’t deserve to come from being fucked by me. You have taken advantage of my love for you. When you desire to be free of your lies come back to me fukutaicho and I will take care of you.”

Byakuya pulled out of him with one swift movement and tucked himself away. Renji confused as fuck with shame rolling in waves over his body, hastily redressed himself and turning to see the noble seated as though he hadn’t just taken his pleasure of him, looking away from him again, he said.

“I told you I did not want to see you until I was no longer angry with you fukutaicho. Yet you come to ask me for the one thing I cannot give you, without reason. You may do as you please Renji.”

Renji's legs were shaking, and his cock still throbbing from denied release, equally confused at Byakuya's words, he left Kuchiki mansion without interruption. He was not going back to his house, he fled to his home in the Rukongai where Byakuya and his host of mafian’s won’t find him.

He had done it, he had betrayed and left Kuchiki-taicho and he was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for kudos comments bookmarks repeated hits... you guys make telling the story worth it all
> 
> let me know what you think? can our boys get back together?  
> I am tempted to end this story crazily.


End file.
